


Cigarettes

by Unstable_Husky



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstable_Husky/pseuds/Unstable_Husky
Summary: Bora sighed, tears streaming down her face as she signed the document. She turned her head away as Siyeon made a decision to take care of their adopted son, Phil, by herself.Devastated and ashamed, Bora packed up and left Siyeon's household in frustrated tears which led to her homeless life.Meanwhile Siyeon met a woman named Yoohyeon and was soon engaged to her and after a while, she moved in with Siyeon in her now upgraded household with Phil.Phil misses Bora deeply, and Yoohyeon coincidentally came across the said woman and sincerely offered her help.But Siyeon had other plans.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. [M] Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> A rollercoaster ride. I apologize for grammatical errors and typos in advance! And Phil/Sherry in this fic was inspired by the characters from the anime The Promised Neverland!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy day in a family's household. But not everything is happy as it seems.

Yoohyeon, Siyeon and a 4 year old boy named Phil.

A happy family residing in Seoul, South Korea. Although Yoohyeon and Siyeon were still months away from getting married, they referred to themselves as a happy family.

Siyeon proposed to the silver-haired woman while on a vacation in Thailand with their adopted son, Phil. The vacation surely ended in happy tears and warm embraces.

And probably a hot night at the couch while Phil slept at the huge bedroom.

It was a cloudy, warm day and the curtains lightly swayed as a fresh breeze blew along the house's open window. Yoohyeon screamed her lungs out as she pounced on a sleeping Siyeon and Phil, much to their annoyance.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled, enough for the neighbors to hear,"BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Arr!" Phil grinned as he did a gesture similar to a pirate's before running straight to the kitchen. Meanwhile Siyeon won't even budge.

Yoohyeon rolled on the sleeping woman's back in an attempt to wake her up, to no avail. She sat up, a pout on her lips before she violently look the woman.

"LEE SIYEON! WAKE UP!" Yoohyeon whined. On the brink of giving up, she leaned on her ear and whispered in an audible voice,"If you wake now i'll do you later,"

And just like that, the wolf sprung up from the bed and rushed to the kitchen, leaving Yoohyeon to chuckle.

"Works like magic everytime,"

* * *

At the dining table, hot, sizzling meat lay on the flat, porcelain plates as fresh vegetables sat on small bowls. Phil took in the sight and he felt his mouth water as his stomach grumbled.

Yoohyeon wasn't really that far into the cooking field, yet her dishes were pretty much excellent. Phil thanked the heavens for blessing him with a mother who was so good at cooking.

But to him, _hers_ was still better.

The family happily munched on the food and as time passed by, Yoohyeon started to clean the table up. Phil grabbed his toys and sat at the center of the living room while Yoohyeon piled the dirty plates up.

A smile was on Yoohyeon's lips as she cleaned the table, but it quickly turned into a frown when she inhaled a puff of grey smoke.

She looked at her girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows and Siyeon looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. She eyed the lit cigarette which sat in between two of Siyeon's fingers as the woman's lips wrapped around the cigarette, puffing new smoke.

"Phil?" Yoohyeon called, smiling,"Let's go to your room,"

Phil returned the smile as he ran upstairs to his room, carrying his toys. Yoohyeon put the dishes in the sink before following the 4-year old to his room. Ignoring the smoking woman as she made her way up.

Smoke filled the dining room, and Yoohyeon shut herself inside Phil's room along with the boy. She did a good job, distracting the boy so he doesn't leave the safe room.

Siyeon had always smoked indoors and her temper was bad. Everytime Yoohyeon would tell her to go outside, her mood would immediately drop.

She would get angry and upset and Phil would watch with worried eyes, leaving Yoohyeon to just let it go.

Ever since then, Yoohyeon hasn't said a thing about Siyeon's smoking habits. Afraid that she might leave her and Phil. Or leave her and take Phil along.

Siyeon smoked almost two full packs of cigarettes a day, and Yoohyeon despised it.

She was worried, sure. But she despised it.

She despised her smoking habits more than anything else.

She despised the fact that she wasn't prioritizing Phil's health over her addiction.

But she loved her, regardless.

Siyeon was the only lover she had wherein she actually showed how much she meant to her. She accompanied her words with genuine, romantic actions and that caused Yoohyeon's heart to flutter.

She felt Siyeon's love, even with all the smoking.

The same thing also goes for Phil. Siyeon would often spend time with the boy, either playing games or chasing each other around the house.

She often also took the two of them to malls and vacations for family bonding purposes. She genuinely loved Yoohyeon and Phil, and she proved it.

Yoohyeon was more than ready to marry her, and Siyeon was too.

But her smoking habits really were in the way.

Yoohyeon feared for their health. Siyeon expressed her desire to adopt a second kid in the near future, and Yoohyeon internally panicked with worry for the second child.

She feared for her family's health.

"Are you okay?" Phil looked at Yoohyeon, worry evident in his face.

Yoohyeon replied with a nod as she let time fly with Phil. Hours later, Phil fell asleep and after tucking him in bed, Yoohyeon made her way back to the kitchen.

A slight cough escaped her lips as she inhaled the smoke. She felt the burn in her lungs as she turned on the faucet to wash the dishes when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Had fun upstairs?"

"Of course,"

Siyeon snuggled closer into Yoohyeon's neck, taking in her fragrance while she washed the dishes. A soft hum coming from Siyeon's lips as the woman closed her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said awhile ago or was that just a way to get me to wake up?" Siyeon asked, a smirk playing on her lips as she blew on the woman's ear.

"Both," Yoohyeon shuddered, a wide grin on her face,"And don't disturb me,"

Siyeon let out a chuckle and soon detached herself from the woman as she asked where Phil was. To which Yoohyeon replied that Phil was asleep upstairs.

The wolf hummed as she stared at her girlfriend, the smirk not leaving her face as she playfully wiggled her eyebrows.

"Later," Yoohyeon shook her head, smiling,"I'm washing the dishes,"

With a roll of her eyes, Siyeon spun the silver-haired woman around and immediately began kissing her.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes until they felt their lungs burn for oxygen. Yoohyeon being the first one to pull away.

"Geez," She chuckled, washing her hands free of the soap,"What more if we got married?"

"Eeee," Siyeon cutely whined,"Ai wuv yuuu,"

"Oh my god, Siyeon,"

A playful smile appeared on Siyeon's lips before once again pulling the woman close as she latched her lips onto hers. But this time, Yoohyeon completely reciprocated the gesture as the two made out on the way to their private bedroom.

* * *

"Baby, what do you think?" Yoohyeon asked as she draped her arm along the older's covered waist.

"Sure," Siyeon answered with a smile,"I think Phil would love it,"

"We need snacks then,"

Siyeon, as if on cue, untangled herself from the younger's arms as collected her clothes on the floor. Causing the silver-haired girl to blush at the sight.

"Imma buy snacks later then," Siyeon smiled as she put her clothes back on.

Yoohyeon was about to lay back down to sleep until she heard a tiny voice from outside the room.

She immediately cleaned herself and dressed up as she bolted for the door.

"PHIL!"

Phil turned to look at his mother, tilting his head in wonder.

"We're watching a movie tomorrow!" Yoohyeon grinned as she carried her son,"It's gonna be fun!"

Phil's curious expression immediately turned into a really wide grin,"A MOVIE!" he chanted again and again.

Siyeon soon came down the stairs, a cigarette in hand. The two people's smiles immediately became frowns, with Yoohyeon hiding Phil behind her back.

There it goes again.

The frustration.

It was building up inside of Yoohyeon but the poor woman couldn't bring herself to say anything.

_"Siyeon please just smoke outside,"_

But the last time she said it, it didn't end well for everyone.

It was their first ever argument as a couple, and Yoohyeon didn't want any of those to happen again.

So she kept her mouth shut even if her lungs were suffering. They burned. They burned for fresh oxygen. Not some filthy, grey smoke from a puffed cigarette.

She stared at her fiancée, a serious look on her face as she kept Phil hidden and safe from the smoke, behind her back.

"You're looking at me like that again, Yooh," Siyeon started as she took a puff of her cigarette,"What's up,"

"Nothing," Yoohyeon shook her head and forced a smile, not wanting to spark any unnecessary arguments,"I'll go and keep Phil busy while I work,"

Yoohyeon beckoned for the boy to follow her as she pulled out her MacBook.

"Come look at these, Phil," Yoohyeon grinned,"What do you think?"

Yoohyeon showed the boy some of the new designs for her clothing line. Phil's jaw dropped in awe as he took in the magnificent, well-made dresses with various eye-catching designs.

"Did yew makey?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yup! I makey," Yoohyeon giggled, pulling the boy into a warm hug.

"Mommy Yoo is so awesum!"

"Thank you, dear child," Yoohyeon smiled as she showed more designs, asking Phil for his opinion. Thankfully, she was able to scratch out some designs which didn't seem to fit the concept of bubbly and innocent. Showing the designs to Phil also helped her create another clothes collection which she named "Phil's Picks".

And soon, time flew by while the two were distracted judging clothing designs they didn't notice Siyeon walk up behind them.

"How about a gothic line?" Siyeon straight-up suggested, causing the other two to jump in their seats in surprise.

"Mommy Si, dat's bad yaknow," Phil pouted.

"Sorry dear," Siyeon laughed,"So?"

"I mean sure but you design it," Yoohyeon shrugged. She wasn't really knowledgeable on gothic stuff unlike Siyeon.

"I'll think about it," Siyeon grinned as she took her car keys and twirled it around her finger,"Off to buy snacks, be back later,"

"Okay babe, take care," Yoohyeon nodded as she placed a soft peck on the shorter's cheek.

"Baibai mommy Si," Phil waved with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Siyeon parked her metallic black car in front of a convenience store and upon shutting the engine down, she stepped out the car.

Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her black, ripped jeans, she coolly walked up to the entrance when a familiar face caught her eye.

She watched the person, dressed in rags, barefoot as she rummaged the nearby dumpster for who-knows-what.

Siyeon slowly walked closer, craning her neck as she tried to get a better look at the person. The person looked filthy as dirt covered almost every part of her body and her hair a total disheveled mess.

She was fairly tiny and her body language called on to Siyeon. She heard the person muttering to herself, her breath hitched as she heard her voice.

_Was it her?_

_It can't be._

But she wasn't mistaken, she was right. It was her.

"Bora?" She softly called out, eyes widening in anticipation.

The person stopped whatever she was doing and she turned to look at the direction of the voice.

She turned to look at Siyeon, her mouth agape as she slightly gasped at the sight.

"Siyeon?"


	2. [TW] No, Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet, catch up a bit and hurtful words were said.

"Siyeon?"

Bora's hands dropped to her sides as she took deep breaths, not believing the sight she was seeing.  
Panic settled in her stomach as reality sunk in, Siyeon's eyes raked in disgust over her filthy appearance.

The two stood there in silence, neither of them even daring to say a single word. Not even a tiny sound.

The wolf couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Bora, covered in filth and rags. She noticed the woman's fragile frame, her arms looking thinner than the last time she had remembered.

There stood her ex-wife, now living in the streets.

"What were you doing?" The taller asked, mouth slightly curving in disgust.

"No- nothing!" Bora lied, hiding her sticky hands behind her back. She made a mental note to herself to wash it with the bucket of rain water she gathered.

Siyeon hastily walked towards the dumpster and took a look at the contents inside it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as the acrid scent of garbage mixed with leftover food washed over the air.

"Bora what the fuck?" She questioned, coughing the disgust away.

"I'm sorry," Bora apologized, biting her lip.

"How petty are you?" Siyeon hissed in disgust,"What were you even looking for in that dump?"

Bora averted her eyes, unsure of how to respond. It was already bad enough as is that Siyeon saw her in her current state, what more if she found out that she was searching dumpsters for food?

Bora opened her mouth but no words came out. She gripped her rags as she felt herself tremble, Siyeon wasn't taking her eyes off of her.

"Food," She replied with came out in a hoarse whisper,"I was looking for food,"

"Jesus Christ, Bora!" Siyeon shook her head as she ran her hands down her face, not believing what she just heard,"Food in the dumpster?!"

"Where did all your dignity go?" Siyeon asked, face scrunched up,"I didn't expect you to stoop so low,"

"I have to survive, Siyeon," Bora replied, a bit louder this time,"Those are my only sources of food,"

Siyeon had to double check to see if her ears were still fully functional. Was she hearing right? She couldn't accept the fact that her ex-wife was resorting to salvaging leftovers in public dumpsters for survival.

No, she couldn't accept the fact that she once married the now homeless, poor woman.

She felt her pride crush at the sight of the frail woman, she mumbled a faint curse as she closed her eyes once again.

"Siyeon," Bora started,"How are you?"

"Definitely a billion times better than your current situation," Siyeon spat out.

"Are you seeing someone?" Bora asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah,"

"Then you shouldn't be talking to me,"

Siyeon scoffed as she rolled her eyes,"Yeah no shit sherlock I didn't have any plan to talk to you."

Bora stared at her, her small smile not leaving her face as she listened to every word Siyeon was saying.

"I just had to see for myself if it really was the woman I used to marry fucking rummaging in the goddamn dumpster," She continued, voice full of spite towards the other woman.

"And Phil?"

"Phil is having the best life," Siyeon replied,"Don't worry about him,"

Bora smiled at the thought of Phil. It was a few years into their marriage when they came across a baby crying inside an abandoned cardboard box. The two then made a unanimous decision to adopt the baby, and soon named him Phil.

"What's her name?" Bora asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yoohyeon," Siyeon replied,"And she's not like you,"

Bora nodded, unsure of what to say or ask next when Siyeon bid her farewell.

"Wait!" Bora called out, her voice a hoarse mess.

Siyeon turned around to look at the woman once again,"What do you want?"

"Can I have a hug?"

The wolf snorted,"A hug?" She shook her head in disbelief,"When you look like that?"

"Just one,"Bora insisted, a small smile on her lips,"It's okay even if you don't mean it,"

"I just want to feel your arms around me for once," She added.

Siyeon shook her head in disapproval,"A while ago you said that I shouldn't be talking to you because i'm seeing someone,"

"Now you want a hug from me?"

Bora stifled a laugh,"Sorry,"

As she apologized, she found her eyes admiring Siyeon's beautiful features. The bangs which perfectly framed her face, her slender figure, her piercing eyes and her pink lips.

"I just want one hug from you," Bora smiled,"Even if you don't mean it,"

Siyeon stared at her ex-wife, facial expression unreadable which caused Bora to purse her lips.

"No," Siyeon mercilessly replied,"Never,"

And with that, Bora has been left alone in the dark. She laughed to herself. How could she possibly think that Siyeon would even dare to give her a hug? She knew all too well that Siyeon hated her. No, she resented her.

  
After all, she was the reason why they split in the first place.

  
Bora walked back to her makeshift house and washed her hands free of the sticky substance. A sigh left her lips as she hugged herself. Her thoughts drifting to a smiling Phil and Siyeon.

She tightly wrapped her arms around herself as she felt her heart break into a million pieces.  
She thought about the times when Siyeon would stop whatever she was doing whenever Bora felt sad. Siyeon would always pull the woman into a warm embrace as she softly patted her head while she mumbled soft "I love you"s.

Bora would always melt in her arms. And she missed it. She deeply missed it. She would often have dreams about being in Siyeon's arms once more. But of course, those were nothing but a dream.

Losing her appetite in the previous encounter, she sat infront of a nearby wall which was also her usual spot to beg. A small cardboard sat infront of her paired with a tin can.

And so Bora continued her lonely life. Her lonely life without her lover. Her lonely life without her son.

Her lonely life without Siyeon and Phil.

* * *

  
"Welcome back home mommy Si!" Phil exclaimed as he hugged Siyeon's leg.

"You're just in time for dinner," Yoohyeon stated, chuckling.

  
The family then ate in silence as Yoohyeon was keeping a close eye on Siyeon's pockets, waiting for her to pull her cigarette pack out.   
She saw Siyeon's neutral expression from the corner of her eye as the latter poked on her food.

"Um," Yoohyeon began,"I have to make a trip to the studio tomorrow,"

"New designs?"

Yoohyeon nodded,"I'll get you both something when I get back!"

The statement was met with silence. Yoohyeon raised her eyebrow. Normally, Siyeon would keep the mood up.

But tonight was different.

Siyeon was the cause of silence, she never bothered to say anything. She didn't seem to also want to eat.   
With a shake of her head, Siyeon stood up and made her way into the balcony as Phil watched with worried eyes.

Yoohyeon reassured him that Siyeon was going to be fine as she ushered Phil to his room.  
She let Phil pull out a book from his shelf, then the boy settled under his covers with a smile.

"Okay," Yoohyeon chuckled,"Here goes,"

Yoohyeon read the first few lines of the story slowly, though full of emotion. She took small glances at Phil as the boy slowly drifted off to sleep while she read.

"The end,"

Yoohyeon smiled and placed a small kiss on Phil's forehead, turning the lamp off then making her way to the door after.

"Yooh," Siyeon greeted her, a smile on her face,"Can I have some time with you?"

"Of course," Yoohyeon smiled as she walked to their bedroom. Spreading her arms as she sat on the edge of the plush bed.

Siyeon dived into her embrace, snuggling on the woman's neck as she felt Yoohyeon's arms wrap around her.

"What's wrong?" Yoohyeon asked, eyes closed.

"I'm just disturbed," Siyeon sighed,"I met my ex-wife,"

"I'm sorry," Yoohyeon frowned. She was aware that Siyeon's ex-wife was the reason why they split.

"It's okay," Siyeon hummed,"I just don't want to think about her,"

Yoohyeon suggested a cuddle session, to which Siyeon happily agreed to.

* * *

  
Yoohyeon left the studio and she stepped out under the scorching, hot sun. She sighed as looked around for her car location. Upon finding it, she hurried to get inside. Only for her butt to get burned by the sun.

"FUCK!" She whined,"Stupid sun,"

She turned the engine on and soon sped away. Traffic wasn't bad, and Yoohyeon was happy with it.

The lesser traffic = the faster she can go home.

Yoohyeon grinned as she turned up the radio volume, softly singing along to the tunes as she drove. When something clicked inside her mind.

She promised to bring something for the two once she gets home. With this in mind, Yoohyeon parked her car at a nearby convenience store which was right next to a fast food chain.

She stepped out of her car and she immediately spotted Bora consuming leftovers given by customers from the fast food chain.   
Yoohyeon watched her with furrowed eyebrows. At this point, Bora was just nipping on the naked chicken bone, hoping to get more flesh.

It ached Yoohyeon's heart.  
She was rich, and infront of her was a stranger with nothing but herself.   
The silver-haired woman entered the fast food restaurant and placed an order for a 2 piece chicken with side dishes and a drink. Upon arrival of her food, she quickly stepped outside and looked for Bora.

She spotted the poor woman and made her way on to her.

"Hello," Yoohyeon greeted, a kind smile on her face.

Bora looked up at her as she chewed her lip in anxiety,"Hello...,"

"I bought this for you," Yoohyeon stated as she offered the food.

Bora's eyes widened as she looked at Yoohyeon's eyes,"Are you sure?"

Yoohyeon replied with a small nod as Bora took the food, shyly mumbling "thank you"s over and over again.

Bora immediately went to munch on the food like a hungry wolf, her stomach was very much empty since she hasn't eaten properly in the past few months.

After consuming every last bit of the food, she took the other chicken piece and preserved it for the next few days.

"What's your name?" Bora looked at Yoohyeon, biting her lip.

"I'm Yoohyeon," The latter replied,"Kim Yoohyeon,"

Bora froze at the name. She was certain that "Yoohyeon" was the name of Siyeon's current lover. She just had to know for herself.

"Do you know someone named Siyeon?"

Yoohyeon's eyes widened,"Yeah, she's my fiancée,"

Bora's heart ached once more. She was looking at Siyeon's lover. No, fiancée, meaning they were engaged.  
She closed her eyes as she felt the pain radiate on her chest. Yoohyeon deserved to know the truth, so Bora took a deep breath.

"I'm Siyeon's ex-wife,"


	3. Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fighting and risk taking.

"I'm Siyeon's ex-wife,"

Yoohyeon blinked. The sudden confession made her take in the complete appearance of the woman.  
She looked at her from head to toe, her small features and of course, her facial expressions.

This woman was her fiancée's ex-wife, and she was out in the streets. Alone to fend for herself.   
Yoohyeon hesitated to reply as she fought the urge to just walk away and leave her there.

But she couldn't. She was lost in her thoughts and several emotions swirled around her brain. She didn't know what to do. She was lost, confused...

"How is Phil?"

Yoohyeon looked at the homeless woman's eyes as she struggled to form the words. She stalled for a few minutes until Bora tilted her head, "Are you alright?"

Yoohyeon nodded, pulling herself away from her thoughts. Bora was asking about Phil, right? Yoohyeon had a mini fight with her brain before answering the older.

  
"He's doing really fine!" Yoohyeon smiled, a gesture which the other woman reciprocated.

"Shouldn't you be going home?"

Yoohyeon thought for a moment,"It's fine,"

Bora twiddled her fingers as she scooted away from the silver-haired girl, not wanting to bother her with the side effects of being homeless.

"Do you want to see him?" Yoohyeon asked, a kind smile not leaving her face.

"Can I?" Bora asked with hopeful eyes.

Yoohyeon nodded,"I'll come back for you. I promise,"

Bora's smile widened as hope filled her. She clasped her hands together as she lightly sobbed in them, thanking the heavens for a newfound hope.

She could see Phil again. But there was one problem.

"But Siyeon...," She trailed off, biting her lip one again,"She won't like it,"

"I'll find a way," Yoohyeon replied, her gaze serious and unmoving. It was piercing and filled with resolve.

"Until then, i'll come back for you," She continued as she stood up,"Please wait for me,"

Bora nodded, tears threatening to spill as she thanked the woman. Waving at her while she watched her walk away.

She could see Phil again. And it was because of her ex-wife's fiancée.

  
 _Oh how complicated the world is_ , Bora thought.

* * *

  
Yoohyeon arrived home to a spaced out Phil and a starving Siyeon. She scratched her head as she apologized to her pouting fiancée before placing the food she bought at the dining table.

Siyeon greatly welcomed the food while Phil sat in silence, still spacing out.   
Worried, Yoohyeon approached the boy asking what was wrong.

"I miss her," Phil confessed, his tone gloomy.

"Who?" Yoohyeon asked, tilting her had as she patted the boy's back.

"Mommy Borwa,"

A choke was heard from the dining table as Siyeon continuously coughed. She continued eating after drinking a glass of water, which aroused Yoohyeon's suspicions.

She never really knew anything about the wolf. Siyeon would never tell her about Bora or the full story of why they split. All she knows is that Bora was the reason.

And that Siyeon resented Bora more than anything.

  
"I miss her warm hugs," Phil continued, a sad look on his face as he wrapped his arms around himself,"I wanna see her,"

Yoohyeon gave the kid a sad smile as she pulled him into an embrace, Bora clouding her thoughts.

"Phil, come and eat," Siyeon beckoned, her gaze pissed.

"But-,"

"C'mon dear," Yoohyeon smiled,"Let's eat,"

* * *

  
About a few hours later, Yoohyeon emerged from Phil's room to be met by an agitated Siyeon. She beckoned the wolf to follow her in their bedroom, engulfing her in a comforting embrace upon arriving.

"Can I ask something?" Yoohyeon began, careful in choosing her words.

"Shoot," Siyeon sighed, stressed.

"Who's Bora?"

Siyeon sighed once more,"My ex-wife,"

"She's not important. Don't worry about her," She added, clearly growing more agitated.

"Okay,"

Siyeon radiated a lonely, angry aura which caused Yoohyeon to anxiously glance at her from time to time. The silver-haired girl tried her best to comfort the older using light pats on the back while she hummed soft tunes.

Thankfully, Siyeon drifted off to sleep at the gestures. And Yoohyeon knew what she had to do.  
The tall woman slowly got up, careful to not wake up the sleeping woman as she reached for her phone. Her feet brought her outside as she made a quick phone call.

"Prepare the dressing room for tomorrow," She ordered,"And I want the area cleared as soon as I get there,"

At the same time, Yoohyeon opened her MacBook and sketchpad as she started to scribble some new designs.

"Also, I want these new designs done by tonight in specific measurements" She stated,"Your pay will be doubled and will be sent ASAP upon completion,"

After a few seconds, Yoohyeon mumbled a concrete "thank you" before putting the phone down. She continued to diligently work on her new designs, sending them to her employees as soon as she finished.

She scanned her designs once more, wondering if Bora might like them. She estimated Bora's measurements and soon sent them also to her employees.

There was no holding back. Yoohyeon chewed on her lips as the weight of reality sunk in.

Tomorrow, she was going to make Bora meet Phil. She was going to reconnect the two. Whatever Bora did to Siyeon back then wasn't important. What was important was that Bora would reconcile with Phil.

She would be the bridge between the two, whether Siyeon liked it or not.


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion, but there's more to happen...

It was six in the morning when Yoohyeon parked her car near Bora's usual spot before stepping out to meet the said woman.

The sun just started to rise, making it hard to spot specific people. After a few minutes, Yoohyeon spotted Bora half asleep as she begged. She slowly made her way to the woman, gently tapping her shoulder while she crouched in front of her.

"Mngh?" Bora grunted as she adjusted her bleary eyes with a yawn.

She quickly cursed at herself upon noticing the woman crouching in front of her with matching apologies.

Yoohyeon chuckled,"Its alright," she beckoned for Bora to stand up,"Let's go?"

Bora nodded in response as she followed. She silently walked behind Yoohyeon as the latter stopped in front of a sleek, black car. Which was also the car that Siyeon had used back then.

"B-but," Bora protested,"I'm a filthy mess,"

"Eh don't think about it!" Yoohyeon grinned as she opened the door for the shorter, "Get in,"

Bora hesitated, chewing on her lips as she played with her fingers. All it took was Yoohyeon's reassuring smile for her to give in.  
After making sure that both were wearing seat belts, Yoohyeon drove off.

The ride was comfortable and soft music played from the radio. It took a few minutes to arrive to the studio.  
Yoohyeon parked her car and got out, Bora following close behind.

"Why are you lagging behind?" Yoohyeon chuckled as she took the nervous woman's hand,"Walk beside me,"

They went straight to the dressing room and Yoohyeon shut the door behind them. She walked up to a small table and took the bathrobe and towel with both hands. She then turned to Bora and handed her the items.

"That door over there is a shower room," Yoohyeon began,"You don't need to worry about anything since we got stuff in there,"

Bora listened intently as she took the bath supplies.

"I will be waiting here, now go shower," Yoohyeon smiled as she sat on a chair.

Bora went into the shower room and gawked at the sight.  
The walls were tiled in cherry blossom pink, carpets lay on a part of the ground for wet feet, silver shower heads lined the wall as small, designed holes were punched on the wall for bath supplies.

Bora quickly undressed, dying to feel the fresh water on her dry skin. She turned the knob and warm water immediately began pouring. A smile formed on her face as she took a deep, much needed breath.

After a few minutes, she dried herself as she walked out the shower room in her bathrobe.  
She spotted a note at the mini table, reaching out to read it.

"Wear whichever clothing you want! I'll be outside waiting ^_^"

Bora smiled as she scanned the rack, laying out her options. She wanted to look presentable for Phil, she also made sure to wear something comfortable.

  
Just in case something happens.

  
After getting dressed, she knocked on the door signaling that the woman on the other side can now enter.  
Yoohyeon came in, jaw instantly dropping as she laid her eyes on the woman.

She found herself admiring her features. Her doe eyes landed on Bora's long, wavy hair, her pointed nose, her pink lips and how different she looked compared to when she was covered in filth.

Yoohyeon cleared her throat upon realizing that she was checking out Siyeon's ex-wife,"Let's go?"

Bora nodded, anticipation building up in her stomach as she walked out the building with Yoohyeon. The two walked past the car, much to Bora's confusion as Yoohyeon led her to a nearby restaurant. They both took their seats as they scanned the menu.

Bora's breath hitched as she looked at the price which earned a soft chuckle from Yoohyeon.

"It's alright, pick anything you want,"

  
It took every ounce of brain cell Bora had to overcome her embarrassment when she picked a dish, her face showing it all.

"Can I ask something?" Yoohyeon wondered as she placed the order.

"Of course," Bora replied, face still painted with her struggle in picking a dish.

"How old are you?"

Bora slightly laughed at the question,"25,"

"You're my unnie then," Yoohyeon shyly stated.

The two bonded in the restaurant, with Yoohyeon making sure that they still had enough time for Bora to meet Phil.

The silver-haired girl found out a lot from Bora. Including some of Siyeon's secret habits and how Phil liked his pancakes cooked.   
Yoohyeon made a note to remember these facts.

After paying the bill, it was time for Bora to meet Phil.

* * *

Yoohyeon opened the door with her key and peeked inside to find Siyeon staring at her.

"Jesus, Siyeon!" She jumped, surprised by the staring woman.

"Where were you?" Siyeon asked in a brief whisper.

"The studio," Yoohyeon replied.

Siyeon hummed,"Okay," Yoohyeon saw a glimpse of sadness in the wolf's eyes before the latter smiled.

"Where's Phil?"

"Mommy Yooh?" Phil called form the living room, peeking his head out from behind the plush couch.

Yoohyeon looked behind her, her face telling Bora to go meet her son. The latter seemed to understand, leading Yoohyeon to open the door wider.

"P-Phil?" She called, stepping closer to the entrance.

Phil recoiled at the familiar voice as he stood up, lightly walking near Bora as he gasped.

"Mommy Borwa...?"

"Phil...!"

Tears filled the boy's eyes as he ran to his mother's arms.

Kim Bora. The woman Phil thought of as his original mother.

Bora's arms tightly wrapped around the boy as he cried in her arms.

Meanwhile Siyeon turned to look at Yoohyeon, her expression in disbelief as she seethed with anger.


	5. [TW] Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets were spilled, pain, anger, pleading and of course, very hurtful words during a fight.

"Yooh, what the fuck were you thinking?" Siyeon yelled in a hushed tone.

"Phil wanted to see her," Yoohyeon responded,"I just want to give him what he wants,"

"Still," Siyeon gritted her teeth,"I can't believe this,"

"I'll stay here," Siyeon stated,"Go do whatever you want. I won't come out,"

Yoohyeon bit her lip as she left the room. She didn't want to make her upset, but it had to be done.  
She looked up and spotted the two in wide smiles while Phil was showing Bora his new toys.

Bora watched the boy playfully brag about his new stuffed plushy, her eyes stuck to his as a genuine smile sat on her lips.

"Mom!" Phil stood up, a pout on his face,"We could play Happy Twins again but...,"

"We still could," Bora insisted, smiling.

"But Mr. Snuggles...," Phil looked at his mom, a frown on his face.

"Even without Mr. Snuggles,"   
  
Upon hearing this, Phil wrapped his tiny arms around Bora's neck, wide smile forming on his face.

Yoohyeon decided to give the two some privacy so she made her way to their room's balcony, passing a pissed off Siyeon who was busy playing video games.

"What the fuck," She cursed, uncontrollably raging on the keyboard,"What the bloody hell is wrong with people?!"

She threw herself on the plush bed, gripping the sheets with white knuckles as she silently raged.

"Babe...,"Yoohyeon began, looking at the miserable state of her fiancée.

"Not even games help me at this point," Siyeon hissed as she sat up,"What a clown,"

The taller woman sat beside her as she slowly put her arm around the wolf.

"What do you want?" Siyeon asked, still clearly pissed.

"I'm sorry," Yoohyeon whispered,"I didn't know it would affect you that much,"

Siyeon scoffed,"Well it clearly does,"

"Siyeon, what did she even do?"

Siyeon looked at the ground as she chewed on her pinkish lips for the nth time since Bora's arrival. Her eyes slowly moved as she ran her gaze throughout the room. Her knuckles a pure white as she tightly clenched onto the bed sheets.

"Something," She sighed, rubbing her forehead with her free hand,"Something you would never want to happen to you,"

* * *

  
Hours passed and it was dinner time. Phil went up Yoohyeon and Siyeon's room and asked if Bora could cook for dinner. Remembering to say that he greatly missed her cooking as he asked.

He jumped in joy when Yoohyeon nodded her head in approval, much to Siyeon's disappointment.

"Just this once," Yoohyeon whispered.

Siyeon nodded in defeat as she slumped back on the bed, while Yoohyeon got up on her feet and made her way to the kitchen to meet the shorter woman.

"I'll just stay here if you need help," Yoohyeon smiled as she sat in front of the dining table. Phil smiling widely beside her.

Bora nodded a reply as she got to work.

"I can't wait to taste mom's cooking again!" Phil exclaimed as he turned to Yoohyeon,"You'll always want to eat her food after trying it once!"

"Oh?" Yoohyeon tilted her head, grinning at an embarrassed Bora,"I can't wait to try it then,"

"Mommy Borwa is a chef in disguise!"

"Okay that's enough now," Bora scratched her head as she mumbled a quick apology while Phil continued to brag about his mom's cooking.

Minutes later, Bora laid out the food on the table. And just as Yoohyeon was about to call Siyeon for dinner, the said woman appeared right in front of her.

"I ordered food for delivery," Siyeon bluntly stated, going back up the stairs after.

"Oh,"

Yoohyeon turned to look at the older, expecting a grim response. But to her surprise, Bora was smiling.

Bora was smiling, as if what Siyeon did wasn't hurtful to her.

She pondered for a moment, why was Bora smiling?

The three soon sat in front of the dinner table as they started to eat. Phil savored his first bite, meanwhile Yoohyeon froze at the excellent taste.  
She couldn't deny that Bora's dishes had a luxurious taste to them. It was as if a professional chef made them.

 _So this is what Phil had been saying...,_ she thought.

Time passed and it was time for Phil to have a good night's sleep. He pulled Bora to his room with his tiny hand, plopping on his bed upon arrival.  
Phil stared at Bora as she sat on a stool right next to his bed, like how they always did back then.

Bora, knowing what to do, started telling her story like how she always did.

"There were two friends," She began, holding Phil's hand in her own,"They were very good friends. They spent almost every time together,"

"One of them was very reserved; silent. But the loud friend helped her open up and soon, both of them were loud and noisy!"

Phil smiled as he yawned.

Bora chuckled,"But trouble happened, and they got split,"

"Oh no," Phil frowned,"What happened next?"

"Well," Bora began, grinning,"The loud friend asked someone for help. And it was successful. But the reserved friend misunderstood,"

"How?"

"Well she thought that the loud friend found another friend and was leaving her,"

"But she wasn't?"

"Yup, she wasn't,"

Bora took a deep breath as she caressed the sleepy boy's forehead, trying to lull him to sleep with the gesture.

"So the reserved friend got so mad,"Bora continued, voice slightly trembling,"She refused to talk to the loud friend,"

"But she was asking for help," Phil pouted.

"She was. But misunderstandings happen, Phil," Bora responded,"And we can't really blame them for feeling that way,"

"Why not?"

"Well," She paused,"Because they are their own person,"

"And they can look at stuff in a different way than we do,"

Phil hummed as he absorbed Bora's words. He nodded as he got what she meant. Sure, it was still a bit cloudy but he understood where she was coming from.

"We can't control our emotions," Bora added,"But we can control our actions,"

"Like how you feel so angry at someone but you refuse to say anything?"

Bora hummed, a smile on her face.

"Continuing, the loud friend tried her very best to reconcile with the reserved friend. But the reserved friend still refused,"

Bora looked up, a hopeful look on her face,"But eventually, the reserved friend believed the truth and forgave her,"

She stifled a laugh as she turned to look at Phil,"Then they were back to being the bestest friends,"

"The end,"

Phil yawned as he snuggled closer to his mother's hand, feeling her warmth as he closed his eyes,"Mommy Borwa, please don't leave yet,"

Bora watched her son, her expression changing quick.

"I want mommy Borwa by my side forever,"

"Phil," Bora chewed on her lip,"I can't,"

"But why?"

"If you were with me, you wouldn't have the best life like you have right now," Bora replied,"I want the best for you,"

"But-,"

"And I don't want you to have a hard time growing up,"

Phil frowned as he took one of Bora's small fingers into his tiny hand,"I'm gonna miss you,"

"Me too," Bora replied in a faint whisper,"But sometimes, we have to make sacrifices for the better,"

"In my case, you can't be with me because I can't give you the best life," Bora whispered,"Your mommy Si and mommy Yoohyeon can give you that,"

Phil nodded,"Okay,"

Bora stayed there for a few minutes lulling Phil to sleep as she fought back bottled up tears. She looked at the boy, who was now asleep, one last time then she silently left the room.

Upon arriving back at the dining room, Siyeon met her gaze with cold eyes.

"You and me," She began, her voice husky and monotonous,"Talk. Now,"

Bora nodded, following Siyeon outside as Yoohyeon watched with worried eyes.   
The two stopped just a few meters away from the doorstep before they began talking.

Yoohyeon, who was curious, failed to fight back temptation so she sneakily watched through the open window.

"You got quite a nerve to step in here," Siyeon began, her tone menacing.

"I had to," Bora replied,"It was to-,"

"-See Phil yeah I fucking know that much," Siyeon rolled her eyes as she hissed,"Listen, I don't want to see your face here ever again,"

"I know,"

"Also stay away from my fiancée,"

"I will,"

"Do not ever let her find you again,"

"I won't,"

"Good," Siyeon sighed crossing her arms,"Mark my words, Bora. Don't ever let me hire security guards for you,"

Bora nodded in response, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Now leave,"

"Siyeon," Bora started, pursing her lips,"It really was a misunderstanding,"

"It's not what you think," She explained, desperate,"Siyeon please,"

"What did I fucking say?" Siyeon spat out, her patience running out,"Leave. Now,"

"Si, please,"

"Do not fucking call me 'Si' you lying bitch!"

Bora flinched at the words, her eyes now glistening with hot tears. A few moments of silence followed and Bora failed to suppress her emotions as she sobbed into her palms.

"Si, please I really didn't," Bora pleaded, choking on her own saliva,"Si...,"

"Didn't I fucking tell you to leave?" Siyeon questioned, her voice trembling as her own tears started to form,"Why are you so selfish?"

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I saw it with my own eyes," Siyeon coughed as she trembled,"You can't lie to me,"

"I told you that's not it!"

"Can you please just fuck off?" Siyeon sighed, trying hard to suppress the extreme anger building up inside of her,"Think about me too,"

"I don't want to see you ever again!," She yelled, her breathing turning ragged as she cried,"Please fuck off for my sake!"

Siyeon grabbed the woman by the collar, earning a soft gasp from the watching Yoohyeon.   
Siyeon stared at Bora dead in the eye as she gripped her collar.

"I don't wanna fucking see you again," She hissed,"Don't let me drag you outside,"

"Si...," Bora sobbed.

Siyeon's brows furrowed as she felt the ache in her heart grow. Her tone grew blunt and full of hurt as she breathed out her next words.

"You cheater,"


	6. [TW] Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

"You cheater,"

Siyeon's breath was ragged as she forced the words out of her system. Her hands trembled due to her grip on the other woman's collar. Horrifying, nightmarish thoughts clouded her head as it awakened her trauma.

"Si, I never cheated on you," Bora explained, desperation in her voice,"I told you countless of times,"

"No, I saw it. I saw YOU," Siyeon refuted, her breath shaking,"How could you?!"

Bora opened her mouth to speak when Siyeon shoved her hard, causing her to let out a pained squeak upon landing on the concrete ground.  
The wolf paced, her hands clutching the sides of her head as she let out strings of curses.

Bora swallowed, completely aware of what was happening. She quickly got up on her feet and rushed to the panicking woman.

"Fuck off!" Siyeon yelled, once again harshly shoving the woman away.

"Si...," Bora sighed in defeat,"Alright,"

"I'll leave you alone," She continued,"I give up trying to earn your forgiveness,"

Bora averted her eyes as she shook her head,"Let me just take care of something then i'm out of your hair,"

The short woman walked back to the house. She beckoned for Yoohyeon to follow her, then she stepped inside the dusty storage room.

Bora immediately opened the huge cabinet while Yoohyeon stared at her in wonder. The short woman grabbed an average sized box, placing it down in front of the taller for her to see.

"Can I trust you to make sure that Phil gets these?" Bora asked, a stern look on her face.

Yoohyeon nodded,"What's inside?"

"You'll know when you start cleaning them," Bora replied as she rummaged through the cabinet, hoping to get access to a certain object.

"Found it," Bora exclaimed, a hint of genuine happiness painted her face for a moment before it turned back into her pained expression.

Her tiny hands grabbed a giant, plush object from the depths of the cabinet. A sneeze came from her pointed nose as the plush discharged dust.  
A nostalgic expression painted her face as she stared at the plush object. Her hands gripped the soft, dusty exterior of the object while she stifled a soft laugh.

"Please take care of this," Bora smiled as she handed the object over to the silver-haired girl,"I think Phil would love this one the most,"

"It looks cute," Yoohyeon responded, smiling as she pondered for a moment.

"It's the first time I saw Siyeon act like that," Yoohyeon anxiously stated,"What was up?"

"Do you not know?" Bora blinked, then she shook her head,"It's her trauma,"

"Trauma?"

"Yeah," Bora nodded,"But I don't think I should be telling you this,"

Bora dusted herself off before she stood up,"I have to go,"

"Okay," Yoohyeon nodded, tears stinging her eyes. Bora was a nice person to her.

And she could see how genuine Bora's words were every time they talked.

"Goodbye, unnie," Yoohyeon smiled, holding back tears. Since the woman watched the whole scene in secret, she knew she wouldn't be seeing Bora anytime soon.

_Cheater?_

_Did Bora cheat on Siyeon?_

_What really happened?_

_What was Siyeon's trauma?_

  
Yoohyeon sighed, trying to dismiss the thoughts clouding her head. She then bid the shorter woman farewell as she stood, her feet stuck to the ground while she watched Bora's back disappear from her view.

  
Outside, Bora made sure to distance herself from the curled up Siyeon to avoid more conflict. She felt the younger woman's eyes on her as she walked further away.  
Upon leaving the street, Bora felt everything crash. All the bottled up tears finally spilled just as the dark clouds poured out cold rain.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed hard while she ran. The distance growing farther and farther as she cried hot, fresh tears.

* * *

  
"Baby?" Yoohyeon called out in a soft whisper. She watched her lover tremble on the concrete ground while curled up into a ball.

"Baby, it's me," Yoohyeon continued as she slowly took steps to the older woman,"You'll be fine,"

Upon hearing this, Siyeon quickly got up. Placing her hands around the taller's neck as she shook.

Yoohyeon pat her back in response,"Come on, let's go upstairs?"

Siyeon quickly nodded as she clung to the woman. Not wanting to let go.  
Inside their bedroom, Siyeon collapsed on the bed in Yoohyeon's arms. The taller woman adjusted her position so both could be comfortable while she cuddled the trembling wolf.

"Siyeon...," Yoohyeon began, but was cut off with a shake of Siyeon's head.

"I'll tell you," She breathed out, fighting back tears,"I'll tell you how it all began,"

Yoohyeon nodded as she waited for Siyeon to start. A comforting hand caressing the wolf's cheek as Siyeon opened her mouth.

"Back then...,"

* * *

Phil's eyes shot open as he heard aggressive shouting from outside. He got up from his bed, pressing his ear to the door to hear more.

He felt tears sting his eyes as he heard Siyeon's shouting and Bora's crying. He thought about Bora's words the moment she was telling her story.   
Siyeon's harsh words which were directed to Bora sunk in.

_So this is why mom can't stay..._


	7. [TW] How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Siyeon and Bora's story.

_Bora wrinkled her nose as she sat back at her seat. Why was the new girl so rude?_

_She loudly groaned and the said rude girl kept to herself at the corner of the room. Bora craned her neck to take a closer look at what the said girl was doing._

_Bora saw scribbles and weird doodles on her notebook, What was she doing?_

_'Hey," Bora called out in a lazy tone as her arm dangled on the backrest._

_The said rude girl looked up from her notebook, a startled expression on her face. She returned Bora's gaze, her mouth a bit opened as the two stared at each other in silence._

_"Hey uh," Bora stammered,"What's your name?"_

_"Siyeon," The rude girl quietly said. She pursed her lips for a moment before speaking again,"Is that all?"_

_"W-,"_

_"Well then thanks for wasting my time,"_

_Bora snarled as she turned away from Siyeon,"Rude bitch,"_

_Bora never really understood the girl, she would often roll her eyes at their teachers. Flipping off her classmates were also a thing. But despite all this, she just wanted someone to stay by her side. Someone who can love her, someone who can understand her._

_In conclusion, Bora despised her guts she wishes she could send her off to outer space where she would never be seen again. But of course, she doesn't really want that to happen._

_Bora would always get pissed at the girl's rudeness she would often yell and threaten her. Although Siyeon would respond with calm, frustrating words, it greatly bothered her._

_The two girls always got detention for arguing, even receiving a trip to the disciplinary office once. They both received red cards which Bora threw away right after getting it._

_It wasn't until a huge incident that Bora felt sorry for the girl._

_It wasn't until the latter's parents barged in the school and caused a scene that Bora finally understood the girl._

_It was one, cloudy afternoon. Bora and Siyeon were both doing their own thing when the door threw open, their panicked teacher trying to contain a certain mess from developing even further._

_A man and woman in their 40s entered the room, their noses flared and they fumed with anger._

_"Lee Siyeon!" The woman yelled, gritting her teeth,"You're coming with me,"_

_"You?!" The man shook his head as he yelled,"No. She's coming with me,"_

_The woman stormed to the said girl and harshly grabbed her arm,"You're coming with me,"_

_"I can take care of her more than you can!" The man snarled, balling his fists._

_"Please, i'm much richer than you!" The woman rolled her eyes,"I can give her the best life. Unlike you,"_

_The man shook his head in defeat,"Look, we don't have to do this at our child's school,"_

_"I don't care where we do it," The woman smirked,"As long as I get my dear Siyeon at the end,"_

_The man stared at her as he clenched his fists._

_"Now scram, you filthy, leeching, d--,"_

_"STOP!"_

_All heads turned to a messed up Siyeon. The girl messed her hair up as she ran away from the commotion._

_"Siyeon!" The woman called out, her feet moving to catch up with the girl until the man stopped her in her tracks._

_Bora quickly stood up, her legs bringing her out the room, and to the empty hallway. Her footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as she frantically searched for the missing girl._

_She felt something click inside her brain. Soon enough, she found herself standing in front of a lone janitor closet. She silently pressed her ear on the door, and upon getting the answer she needed, she slowly knocked._

_"Siyeon?"_ _She whispered_.

_Bora heard sniffles coming from inside the room, signalling that Siyeon was indeed inside._

_She turned the knob with a cautious hand to find that the door was unlocked._

_"Siyeon, i'm coming in," She stated before going inside the room._

_Her eyes scanned the dark room before spotting a lone figure._

_Siyeon sat at the corner, her arms hugging her legs as she buried her head into her knees._

_Bora slowly closed the door and locked it before making her way to the sobbing girl._

_"Hey," She started, a frown on her face._

_"Hey yourself," Siyeon sobbed,"I locked that,"_

_Bora stood in silence as she listened to the girl._

_"What're you doing here, huh?" Siyeon hissed,"Here to make fun of me? Go on, I don't fucking care,"_

_Bora shook her head,"Siyeon, no,"_

_She then pursed her lips , proceeding to sit down beside the sobbing woman._

_"I'm sorry," She began,"I couldn't understand why you were being rude and distant to everybody,"_

_"How the hell did you even find this place?" Siyeon sniffled._

_"Because I go here to cry a lot," Bora smiled._

_"Sympathizing with me are you?" Siyeon scoffed, shaking her head,"I don't need your sympathy,"_

_Bora paused for a moment,"You can tell me what's going on. I won't judge. I promise,"_

_"Just a bunch of shit going on with my divorced parents," Siyeon clicked her tongue,"Nothing important,"_

_"Parents too huh," Bora whispered as she chewed on her lip,"What happened?"_

_"Mom fucking cheated on dad," Siyeon sobbed,"Then they got divorced. And now, this,"_

_"It was bad," Siyeon gave a dry laugh,"They were verbally hurting each other,"_

_Bora sat in silence as she looked at the wolf's eyes._

_"Now my family's broken," She added,"And shit keeps on piling up,"_

_"I'm sorry," Bora whispered._

_"I don't need your pity,"_

_Bora shifted as she wrapped her arms around the girl. Patting her back as Siyeon started crying once again._

_"What are you doing?" The girl asked in between sobs._

_"Comforting you,"_

_"But why? You hate me,"_

_"Ssshhh,"_

_Siyeon, feeling defeated, leaned into the embrace. She thought that maybe...just maybe she could trust Bora._

_It may be too quick but it seemed like Bora understood her._

_It seemed like Bora was also a sad, empty person._

_She cried and cried and cried until she could no longer, so she sat there in Bora's comforting arms._

_"What happened to yours?" She managed to ask. Her eyes and lips were swollen and she was exhausted from all the crying._

_"Gone," Bora sadly smiled,"Car crash,"_

_"Oh,"_

_"It's okay,"_

_Bora hummed as she closed her eyes._

_"Wanna ditch?" Bora asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Let's ditch the remaining classes and go do something fun,"_

_"I'd want that,"_   
  


* * *

_Ever since then, the two became close friends. Siyeon ran away from home and stayed at Bora's apartment. The tiny girl would always help her whenever she had nightmares about her parents._

_Or nightmares that Bora left her for another friend._

_Bora would always suggest the craziest of things, which led to Siyeon growing louder and louder as time passed by._

_She still had that reserved side of her though._

_Siyeon was deeply traumatized by her parents and so, she grew anxious of people she gets close with._

_She was afraid that they might cheat on her in any way possible._

_Everytime the word "cheating" or anything related to that was mentioned, the wolf would get much unwanted flashbacks and panic attacks._

_But thankfully, Bora was there to help her._

_While Siyeon lived with Bora, she found out how empty the girl was. Bora would often stare off into space._

_They were just two peas in a pod with a funny start to their relationship._

_Months passed and the two eventually fell for each other. Bora started dropping small hints in hopes of Siyeon actually noticing them._ _Although she grew frustrated and ended up telling Siyeon anyway._

_The wolf was scared to commit, which Bora replied to that she can wait. And that whatever happens she won't leave her._

_Nor cheat on her._

_After a few weeks of thought, Siyeon agreed and the two started officially dating._

_Siyeon always made sure to let the other girl feel her love, not just through words but also through actions. She made sure to pair her words with the necessary actions and Bora loved it._

_Bora fell for it. It made her fall even more in love with Siyeon._

_Siyeon swore to not let her future family experience what she experienced with her own parents._

_Especially Bora. Not Bora._

_The tiny girl turned an empty home into a loving home with just the two of them._

_It was 4 years into their relationship when the two coincidentally proposed to each other at the same time._

_It was fate, playing its tricks again. Since the two got married in a different country with big smiles on their faces._

_And little did they know that there was surprise for them a few years after their marriage._


	8. [TW] How It All Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Siyeon and Bora's story ended.

_"Do you hear that?" Bora asked her wife who replied with a blink of her eyes._

_"Yeah...?"_

_"Seems to be coming from here," Bora pursed her lips as she walked to the pile of trash on the alley beside their house._

_The sound was becoming louder, for sure._

_"Si, help me with these," Bora began._

_"...Are you telling me to touch these-,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Okay,"_

_They rummaged through the pile of trash until they came upon a box with a cloth protruding from the slight opening._   
_The two singled the box out and to their surprise, the sound was coming from inside it._

_They mustered up their courage and flipped open the box's covers. Only to reveal a very big surprise._

_Inside, a month old baby lay as he cried. Bora slowly took the baby in her arms. On the baby's cloth was a name sewn in yellow, cursive letters._

_"PHIL"_

_"Bora," Siyeon began, shocked with the events occurring._

_"Si, can we keep him?" Bora looked at her lover, mouth open and expectant for a positive answer._

_"But can we give him the best life?"_

_"Of course,"Bora smiled,"We both know we can,"_

_Siyeon nodded in approval,"Let's keep him then,"_

_The two looked at the baby with smiles on their faces as they walked inside the small house Siyeon bought years ago._   
  


* * *

_A few years later, Siyeon managed to upgrade her own place where Bora and Phil also resided at. Turning it into a spacious, child friendly two-storey building._

_Bora eventually quit her job and dream to care for Phil, leaving Siyeon to be the only one working for the family. But she didn't mind, it motivated her to work harder to give her family the best life they could have._

_Which meant that she had the stress from work and the constant anxiety from providing for her family._   
_It was late night, Siyeon had to work overtime. Again. She stepped foot outside the company building and immediately headed for the convenience store, buying a cup of instant noodles the moment she stepped in. But something else caught her eye._

_She was seeing a therapist for the past few years regarding her trauma which came with dark thoughts. She remembered something the therapist said in their recent sessions._

_"Look for a new hobby. That will help distract you from your thoughts,"_

_Siyeon bit her lip, she was gonna go for it._

_"A pack of those, please,"_

_After paying, she slid the pack of whatever that was inside her pocket as she prepared her instant noodles._   
_A few minutes later, she began eating and slurping and she savored its meaty taste._

_She dumped the trash right after eating as she pulled out the pack from her pocket._

_And that was when Siyeon first started smoking._   
  


* * *

_Weeks passed and Siyeon brought her new smoking habits home, much to Bora's shock._   
_She cautiously watched the woman as she smoked, making sure to keep Phil away from her when she does smoke._

_Soon enough, these new unhealthy habits took a toll on Bora. She started feeling anxious about their health she started to think about several "what-if" scenarios as she lay in bed._

_It didn't take long for the sweet scent of Siyeon's pillows to be replaced by the acrid scent of filthy smoke._

_It was then that she noticed how odd Bora was behaving. Her big, cheerful smile that always brightened her day got replaced with anxious, half-smiles._

_Every time she asked if something was wrong, Bora would shake her head and fake a smile. Saying that it was nothing._

_But Siyeon knew that there was something._

_Siyeon tried to shower her with affection, hugs and constant kisses but the woman never changed. She took them to malls and mini vacations but Bora still stayed the same._

_"Si," Bora began, her eyes averting._

_Siyeon could see how uncomfortable the woman looked, so she took Bora's tiny hand in hers and softly looked at her in the eyes._

_"Can you please smoke outside?" Bora smiled, her brow furrowing,"I mean, i've been real anxious lately so...,"_

_"I can try," Siyeon nodded as she apologized for causing trouble._

_"I don't have anyone else but you and Phil," Bora laughed dryly,"I don't have friends, you guys are my everything,"_

_Siyeon followed and for the next few weeks, smoked outside. But it only lasted for so long she eventually went back to smoking everywhere, which led to Bora constantly reminding her to smoke outside._

_"Si," Bora started again,"Please. For our health and saf--,"_

_"Bora this is helping me cope with the stress," Siyeon replied,"Let me do this wherever I want,"_

_"But Si, think about us too," Bora pleaded as she chewed on her lip._

_"We are NOT having this conversation again, Bora,"_

_Defeated, Bora's shoulders slumped as she retreated into their bedroom._   
  


* * *

_"Bora how many times do I have to tell you?" Siyeon snarled, "Let. Me. Do. This. The.Way. I. Want. To. ,"_

_"Okay love," Bora smiled, the smile not reaching her eyes,"I'm sorry,"_   
  


* * *

_"When will you shut up?" Siyeon stared._

_"Sorry, sorry, I won't say anything anymore,"_   
  


* * *

_Siyeon sat at the sofa thinking about the events in the past days. She felt bad for snapping at Bora when all she did was worry about their health. Bora loved Siyeon, and she was well aware of that._

_And so she decided to do something about it. Something Bora and Phil would really love._

_Something different._

_It was hot and Phil expressed the desire to go and try swimming for the first time, so Siyeon went and booked a private pool just for the three of them._   
_The tall woman went out after booking the pool and she headed to a flower shop. She picked Bora's favorite flowers and carried them in her arms as she drove back home._

_It was nighttime when Siyeon arrived at their house. Giddy, she took the bouquet of flowers in her arms as she closed the door. Making sure to lock it before she excitedly walked up to their gates._

_She couldn't wait to see Bora's expression and reaction to her romantic surprise. Siyeon also decided to get help in quitting her unhealthy addiction._

_But she was stopped right in front of their front porch._

_There stood Bora enveloped in the arms of an unidentified woman. The woman was wearing a mask and a cap which covered her face._   
_Siyeon froze at the sight and her heart broke into a million pieces when she looked at her lover snuggle further into the woman's arms._

_"I believe in you, Bora," The woman said. And despite the mask, Siyeon could see the smile on her lips._

_"Thank you," Bora replied as she detached herself from the hug, a genuine smile on her face._

_The woman bid her farewell as she turned to walk away, leading to Siyeon hiding behind a tall plant until the coast was clear._

_"Hi...?" Siyeon awkwardly waved as she stepped out from her hiding spot._

_Bora's gaze met Siyeon's, and the woman knew what the latter was thinking._

_"Si, no-,"_

_"For you," Siyeon walked up to her, her knees trembling and weak as she handed the flowers over._

_"I- thank you," Bora smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown when Siyeon stormed past her and into the house._

_"Si, wait!" Clutching the flowers with both hands, she ran after the woman._

_"Si, it's not what you think," Bora swallowed as she looked at a trembling Siyeon._

_"So this is why you were being distant," Siyeon laughed, tears on her eyes,"You could've just told me,"_

_"Si, no," Bora explained,"It's not what you think!"_

_"You were so happy with her," Siyeon shook her head,"You wouldn't even bat an eye at me,"_

_"Si-,"_

_"I wanted to correct my wrongs, Bora," She sobbed,"I'm a crappy lover, I know,"_

_"But you didn't have to cheat on me,"_

_"Si, no!" Bora shook her head as she took the woman's hands in hers,"I wasn't cheating on you. Si, I would NEVER cheat on you,"_

_"Explain yourself then," Siyeon smiled, pain evident on her face,"What were you doing?"_

_"Look," Bora began,"I'm seeing someone,"_

_Siyeon burst into laughter upon hearing Bora's explanation._

_"So you're seeing someone," Siyeon nodded as she shook her head,"I can't believe this,"_

_Bora's eyes widened as the sudden realization hit her._

_"Wait- no!" She panicked,"That wasn't what I meant!"_

_"Uh huh," Siyeon nodded, her tears getting uncontrollable,"I'm done,"_

_"A therapist, Siyeon!" Bora yelled as she chased after her._

_"I'm not eating dinner tonight," Siyeon smiled as she shut the door in her face._

_"Si? Si! Please believe me. She was a therapist i've been going to!" Bora cried as she lightly banged on the door,"Si? Si, please believe me. I love you. You're my everything, Si. I would never leave you,"_

_Silence._

_"Si, please believe me,"_   
  


* * *

_Time passed by and dinner was laid out on the table. Bora watched Phil eat by himself for the first time with a small smile on her face._

_"Mom, we wis mommy Si?"_

_"She's tired, dear," Bora replied, masking her pain with a small smile._

_Phil continued to eat until he ate every last bite there is. Bora then took him to his future bedroom, where she would sleep for the night._

_"This is my woom??" Phil asked, smiling._

_"Yup," Bora replied, pinching Phil's cheeks,"And mommy's gonna sleep beside you tonight,"_

_"Yay!"_   
  


* * *

_Days passed and Siyeon never talked to her nor ate her cooked dishes. One late night, she sat in front of the dining table as she waited for Siyeon to arrive home._

_Siyeon would never talk to her, but she wanted to see at least a glimpse of her face._

_The door then opened, revealing Siyeon with swollen eyes._

_"Love...," Bora began, but her eyes quickly darted to the table as Siyeon threw a document to her direction._

_"I want a divorce,"_

_"What?"_

_"I said I want a divorce,"_

_"Si, wait...," Bora whispered, tears clouding her vision once again,"This is a huge misunderstanding...,"_

_"I can't trust you anymore," Siyeon responded, her face showing no signs of emotion,"I want a divorce,"_

_"And i'm taking Phil with me,"_

_Bora's jaw dropped as she succumbed to miserable sobs. She shook her head again and again, hoping to change Siyeon's mind._

_"I can't be happy with you anymore," Siyeon whispered,"Well, i'm not happy with you anymore,"_

_Bora bit her fingers as she took the pen,"Do you still love me, at least?"_

_"I can't see myself loving a cheater,"_

_"Si, I didn't-,"_

_"Save it,"_

_Bora's sobs grew even messier as she read the documents._

_"Would you be happier if I was out of your life?" Bora asked._

_Siyeon replied with a nod,"I don't want you anywhere near me anymore. My therapist also said that its bad for me,"_

_"I never cheated on you, Si," Bora cried,"Are you su-,"_

_"Still going with that BS?" Siyeon raised an eyebrow._

_Bora shook her head as she hovered the pen over the blank which required her signature._

_She didn't want to give Phil up._

_She didn't want to leave Siyeon._

_But Siyeon's mental health would worsen if she stayed._

_But Phil wouldn't have the best life he deserved if she took him from her._

_And so with swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks, she signed the document._

_"Thank you," Siyeon bowed as she placed a huge paper bag on the table,"I bought this weeks ago for our special day,"_

_"It was stocked in my car," Siyeon added,"But that special day isn't happening anymore so here you go,"_

_"Si," Bora cried as she threw herself at the wolf. Instantly wrapping her arms around the woman's waist as she muffled her sobs with her shirt._

_"Bora, no," Siyeon sighed._

_It was a sacrifice that had to be made._   
_For the sake of her world, her everything._

_For Siyeon._

_For Phil._

_Bora detached herself from the hug and opened the present._

_A huge elephant plushy with a baby elephant stuck to it. It was as tall as half of Bora's body, and the quality was excellent._

_It was definitely expensive._

_Siyeon walked back to her now solo bedroom and waited for Bora to leave._

_The woman grabbed all her stuff from Siyeon's bedroom and packed a few to take with her. She left the present and her other elephant plushies behind._

_She then took a piece of paper and wrote three, last words with a pen. And then she left._

_"I love you,"_   
  


* * *

  
Bora woke up, her head spinning as she tried to clear her clouded vision. She slowly sat up, her surroundings unfamiliar as panic began to settle in.

The room definitely did not look like anywhere inside Siyeon's house.

Just as she was about to bolt through the window, a familiar figure entered.

"Oh, you're finally awake,"

It was her therapist.

"Minji?!"


	9. [TW] Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bora reconnects with her therapist, and bonds with somebody.

"Minji?!"

"Hello, Bora," Minji smiled as she put a bowl of soup down the mini table,"How are you feeling?"

"Minji- I- How did I get here?" Bora questioned as she swallowed, realizing that her throat was burning as she did,"Ugh,"

"Lay back down, you're sick," Minji urged as she gently pushed back Bora down to the comfortable bed.

"Found you passed out under the rain," Minji explained as she filled the spoon with hot soup,"I was surprised to finally see you after a year or two but not in that condition,"

Bora groaned as she hid under the warm covers. She felt like a truck ran her over with the way her body hurt. Half her nose were as dry as a desert, the other a raging waterfall. Her throat burned with every swallow. And her eyes felt like bleach poured all over them.

"Sit up," Minji ordered to which Bora followed with a groan.

Minji began feeding her the soup she made, making sure to blow the heat off before feeding it to the other woman.

"Where were you?" Minji asked, a hint of worry on her face.

"It's a long story," Bora weakly replied,"But to make it short, we split,"

Minji hummed as she fed the woman, meeting her eyes after Bora took the spoonful.

"Caught me with you, thought of it as cheating," Bora coughed,"I tried to explain but you know,"

Minji nodded, her brow furrowing as she listened.

"And I shouldn't be telling you this," Bora looked away,"I don't have a single penny on me right now,"

"It's okay," Minji shook her head,"My mom's back, I quit,"

Bora stared at her hands, avoiding the gaze of her former therapist as she let out slow, heavy breaths.

"I was homeless," Bora confessed, her eyes closing.

Minji's eyes widened in shock as she listened,"Homeless?"

"After we split, I rented an apartment," Bora huffed,"I worked one job but that didn't cut it,"

"I worked two more, but my bosses weren't nice to me,"

Minji found her hand automatically reaching out to pat Bora's head, only to find it swatted away.

"Don't touch me," Bora hissed through tears,"I shouldn't have went to you,"

"Bora-,"

"If only I didn't go to you, none of this would have ever happened,"

Minji sat still, silent as Bora's words sunk in.

"I'm leaving tonight, you hear me?"

"Bora, wh-,"

"You can't stop me,"

Minji sighed in defeat as the woman hid under the covers, stating that she wasn't hungry anymore in a tone which hurt the therapist.

Minji nodded as she slowly let go of the bowl,"Just eat when you feel like it then," She then placed a small cellphone just beside the bowl.

"Use this if you want delivery instead," Minji stated,"It was mine before. Use it as you wish," She then stood up and made her way out the room.

She wanted to hear the full story. Where was Bora all this time? What happened? How was she?  
Minji groaned in her palms as she felt helpless. She wanted to help the shorter woman but she couldn't do anything.

She could just wait.  
  


* * *

"Anyway, that was what happened," Siyeon concluded as she wiped her tears.

Yoohyeon's mouth was open as the words sunk in. She wanted to hear Bora's side of the story. No, she NEEDED to hear it.

"Can I be friends with her though?" Yoohyeon asked.

"She's a lying, cheating bitch, Yooh," Siyeon replied, hissing at the thoughts which started to cloud her mind.

"Being friends won't hurt,"

"Fine. But keep her away from me,"

Yoohyeon nodded,"I know," She said as she pulled up the covers,"Sleep,"

"Can I stay in your arms?"

"Of course,"  
  


* * *

_Siyeon stood at the hallway as she waited for Bora to finish with her club activities. The sun was setting and the school was deserted, except for a few students who had to stay behind due to several reasons of their own._

_It wasn't long before Bora finally showed up, a wide grin on her face which caused Siyeon's heart to skip a beat._

_She felt warm and fuzzy inside._

_Siyeon reached out to casually hold the girl's hand like they always did, until Bora hesitatingly retracted hers. Causing the taller to blink in confusion._

_"I- uh," Bora stammered as she scratched her cheek with a finger,"I just started dating someone...!"_

_Oh..._

_Siyeon stared at her as she kept blinking. Did she just hear right?_

_"W-who?" Siyeon asked, forcing a smile,"Someone I know?"_

_Bora nodded,"Yubin from class B!"_   
  


_Oh..._   
  


_Siyeon's heart ached, but she couldn't show it. She put on a convincing smile to not worry her best friend. And also to not let her feelings for Bora out in the open._

_She stopped giving hints, she stopped hoping. Instead, she supported the two from afar._

_She watched Bora melt in Yubin's hug. It pained her, but she felt happy._

_It was a complicated feeling._

The bright, sunny morning came and Minji rose from her bed. Yawning as she groggily dragged her feet to the bathroom. She then proceeded to do her morning routine, and upon finishing, she quickly walked over to the room Bora was sleeping at.

Her hand twisted the silver knob as she pushed the door open. And to her surprise, Bora was nowhere in sight.

Minji rushed to her car, still in her pajamas. She didn't care, she needed to find Bora as soon as possible.   
Her goal set, she started the engine and drove off in search for Bora.

Hours passed as Minji drove on an empty stomach. She looked everywhere. Even asking people if they saw a short woman with a pointed nose and uneven hair. She cursed, hitting the steering wheel as she was out of luck.

Bora was gone.  
  


* * *

Days passed and Bora was still missing. Meanwhile, Yoohyeon frequently went to Bora's usual begging spot only to find it empty.

One cloudy morning, Yoohyeon drove to the same spot again in hopes of finding Bora. She stayed in the car as she watched the spot carefully.

And then she spotted her.

A tiny woman with uneven hair, hugging herself as she walked into an alley. Quickly getting out of her car, she ran after her.

"Unnie?!" She called, her legs quickly dragging her behind the short woman.

"Yoohyeon?" The woman turned around,"Oh no,"

"Unnie!" Yoohyeon panted as she came to a halt in front of a surprised Bora,"Where were you?"

"Yoohyeon, you can't be near me," Bora shook her head.

"It's fine! Siyeon said we could be friends," Yoohyeon explained, a smile on her face.

Bora chewed her lip, twiddling her fingers as she thought hard on her future actions. Questions ran through her mind and she tried her best to quickly answer them.

If Siyeon was fine with it, then why not?

Bora sighed, coming to a decision.

"Can I ask for a favor then?" Bora asked as she coughed.

When Yoohyeon nodded Bora proceeded to look at her in the eyes,"I need you to give me a lift to this address,"

Yoohyeon agreed once she looked at the said address. She stood at the same spot as she watched Bora walk further into the alley and into a pile of cardboard boxes.  
She stared in confusion as Bora gathered her stuff. Which mostly consisted of her small earnings from when she begged, and a large sweater.

"Ready?" Yoohyeon asked, looking at the items the woman had in hand.

Bora gave a nod and they walked back to the car.

Yoohyeon drove to the specified address, singing as a catchy, rock song came on the radio.

"Do you know DAY6?" Yoohyeon smiled,"Stan DAY6!"

Yoohyeon's smile grew wider as the chorus of the song started. She sang along, only to be surprised as she noticed another voice singing along with her.

"Unnie?" Yoohyeon's jaw dropped,"You-,"

"STAN DAY6!" Bora yelled as she sang along, brimming with energy as she hit the notes along with Yoohyeon. 

The ride was enjoyable as genuine smiles and hearty laughs were shared.

The fiancée and the ex-wife, an ironic pair.

Upon arriving at the address, Bora got out of the car and rang the doorbell, Yoohyeon on her side.  
After a few seconds which felt like hours, the door finally opened. Revealing a frowning Minji whose gaze was stuck to the ground.

"Minji?" Bora called in a whisper.

"B-BORA?!" Minji yelped in surprise as she blinked, making sure that it was the real Bora infront of her.

"Yeah, it's me," Bora smiled.

"OMG Bora," Minji clasped her hands together and mumbled a faint prayer,"You're back,"

Yoohyeon stood in silence, unsure of what to say.

"Ah, both of you come in," Minji beckoned as she went further inside, the two following shortly after.

"Minji," Bora began as she took a seat,"I want to tell you everything," She looked at Yoohyeon, worry in her eyes as the latter gave her a kind smile.

"Alright," Minji nodded,"Ah- wait," she reached for a nearby drawer and pulled out a pair of round glasses from it, wearing them as she sat back down,"I like these glasses, makes me feel more like a therapist,"

The two stifled a laugh, Bora's expression getting serious after.

"Alright, tell me,"

"I want to disappear from the face of the Earth," Bora started,"I lost my everything. I don't feel like going on anymore,"

"Lost?"

"Um, I could leave you two alone," Yoohyeon cut in, her anxiety visible through her trembling lips.

"No, stay here," Bora disagreed,"I want you to hear my side of the story,"

Yoohyeon nodded, making herself comfortable at her seat as she listened to Bora's story.

Yoohyeon's brain swirled as she took in both sides of the story. Siyeon's was hurtful and angry, Bora's was frustrated and full of angst.

Siyeon felt betrayed, while Bora hated herself.

The silver-haired woman recoiled as the sudden realization hit her.

_If Siyeon finally believed and understood that Bora never cheated on her, she'll leave me,_ Yoohyeon thought, a bitter look on her face, _Siyeon definitely lost her love and trust for Bora the moment she caught her in the "act"._

Yoohyeon took a deep breath, _And if she finds out the whole truth, her feelings for her would return._

She sat beside the short girl, a bitter smile on her face as she watched Bora hold back her tears.

She didn't want to lose Siyeon.

She loved Siyeon. They were supposed to be married in a few months.

But Yoohyeon knew the right thing to do.

"Do you still love her?" Minji looked at Bora, a serious, questioning look on her face as she hovered her pen over the paper.

The question was met with silence as Bora's breathing grew heavier. She knew her answer very well. It was an answer she held for so long. An answer she couldn't deny.

"Yes," she replied, smiling as tears began to form," I love her,"

Both Yoohyeon and Minji watched with aching hearts as Bora succumbed to her tears.

"I love her so much," She cried,"And the only thing I can do to help her is stay away from her,"

"Unnie," Yoohyeon whispered as she wrapped her arms around the shorter.

"Siyeon was the only one I had ever since my parents died, you know," She cried, her tears pouring uncontrollably,"Then Phil came. Then I lost them both,"

Minji grabbed a glass of water, she then wiped Bora's tears before urging her to at least take a sip. She then helped her lay back down in bed as exhaustion overcame Bora's sick body.

"I want to hear them," Bora huffed as she shoved her face on the warm blanket.

Upon hearing this, Yoohyeon quickly dialed Siyeon's number. The wolf immediately picked up,"Hello?"

"Hey, where's Phil? How are you guys?" Yoohyeon asked as she held the phone close to Bora's ear.

"Oh! We're doing fine. Phil has been teaching me how to make a dinosaur using LEGO blocks," Siyeon replied with a chuckle,"You?"

"Eh i'm fine," Yoohyeon stifled a laugh,"Can you and Phil sing something for me?"

"Out of the blue?" Siyeon teased,"Miss us already?"

"Just do itttt,"

"Fine fine. Hey kiddo! Come here, let's sing something,"

Bora swallowed in anticipation, her tears dried up as she listened to the two.  
A smile formed on her lips as her world sang a soft lullaby. She missed them. She missed their voice. She missed their laughs, their touch, their presence.

She missed how Phil insisted on a bedtime story.

She missed how Siyeon would always sing them both to sleep.

She missed how they would have small singing sessions while Siyeon taught Bora to play the piano.

"Ah! Mommy Si," Phil began,"I want to hear that one piano lullaby!"

"You can play it right???"

Siyeon looked at the boy as her brows furrowed,"Phil...,"

"Please? I really wanna hear it!"

"Okay then,"

Siyeon then made her way to the piano as she made Phil hold the phone. Her fingers hovered over the keys as she felt her heart ache.

Slowly, she pressed specific keys with her long fingers. She couldn't remember the right notes, but somehow she played it right.

It was as if the melody itself was stuck in her soul.

On the other side, Bora's fingers slightly moved as she turned the thin air into a makeshift piano. Bora hummed, moving her fingers to the right "keys" along with the music.

There were no lyrics, just a melody. A melody which told the story of what once was a happy family.

A melody Bora and Siyeon composed back in their high school days.

A melody which held so much memories.

Yoohyeon watched her as she moved her fingers. And somehow, a faint view of Siyeon playing the piano from back home appeared in her vision.   
It was then that she knew how the melody connected them. Bora's fingers moved in sync with Siyeon's and both had nostalgic, painful expressions on their faces.

As the song neared its end, Siyeon softly hummed the ending tunes. Removing her fingers from the keys in the process.

Which Bora also did.

Yoohyeon was being driven to the edge, her goal slowly being set as she watched the two.

"How was that?"

Siyeon's voice suddenly boomed through her cellphone's speaker, causing the faint view to completely vanish.

"Thank you," Yoohyeon chuckled,"That was nice,"

"Need anything else, babe?"

Yoohyeon replied with a "no" upon seeing Bora shake her head, a small smile on her face.

She then hung up the call as she gave a knowing look to the therapist, which nodded in approval.

Bora soon fell asleep as Minji and Yoohyeon shuffled out of the room. Spotting Bora's cardboard boxes which were placed on the ground just beside the dining table.

Minji would definitely not let Bora out of her grasp soon. She would never let the woman live in the streeets again, and so she asked the taller woman to help her unpack Bora's stuff.

While in the midst of unpacking, Yoohyeon came across a small, dirtied device which looked like a cellphone. She handed it over to Minji and she cleaned it. Finding a compatible charger for it, she then plugged it in.

After unpacking all of Bora's stuff, the two were left alone. Yoohyeon stared at her, as if asking the therapist when they could start their little talk.

This was met with silence as the call earlier pushed the therapist to recollect her past memories.

_Something about that husky voice is oddly familiar,_ Minji thought.


	10. Hurt and Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More into Bora and Siyeon's school days, and Yoohyeon's contemplation.

_Siyeon walked the back of the school campus in search for her best friend. Her phone in her hand as she had several failed attempts of calling Bora._   
  
_The girl never picked up._   
  
_Her head frantically turned as she looked at people. Her legs burned as she ran._   
  
_"Si...?" A voice called out._   
  
_Siyeon's head snapped right infront of her, only to take in an unrecognizable Bora._   
  
_"Bora?!" Siyeon shook her head,"What-,"_   
  
_Bora coughed the excess flour which stick to her throat. Sticky eggs lay on her head as it drooped down her hair, flour covered her entire body, a few open cuts grazed her white skin. She was barefoot and her uniform was a mess, her tie gone missing along with her name tag._   
  
_Siyeon dropped her bags as she ran, enveloping the girl in a tight hug._   
  
_"Bora, who?" Siyeon asked, rage building up within her._   
  
_Bora stood silent as she sobbed, her hands sticking to her side._   
  
_"Bora, who did this?" Siyeon calmly asked, her teeth gritting,"I'll make them pay,"_   
  
_"I swear on my pinky,"_   
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Sorry sorry," Minji apologized as she shook her head. Yoohyeon had to shake her to snap her out of her thoughts,"Come, follow me,"  
  
The therapist walked into a secluded, spacious room and sat at the plush chair which was right behind a long desk.  
  
She beckoned for Yoohyeon to sit at the reserved chair across her place as the woman locked the door behind her.  
  
Minji pushed her spectacles back up with an index finger. She took a plastic folder and clipped a few papers in it as she prepared a pen for the session.  
  
"So," Minji began,"What's on your mind?"  
  
Yoohyeon sighed,"I may be setting a certain goal,"  
  
"A goal?"  
  
"Regarding Siyeon and Bora,"  
  
Minji raised her eyebrows, amused,"Elaborate,"  
  
"I know the right thing to do but," Yoohyeon trailed off, unsure how to proceed as Minji tapped her pen on the desk.  
  
Yoohyeon shook her head and proceeded to tell the therapist about her previous thoughts. About how Siyeon's feelings for Bora would return once she finds out about the whole truth and actually believes it. About how Siyeon will leave her if that happens. How she wanted to help Bora even though the consequences are clear.  
  
  
"Siyeon clearly still loves her," Yoohyeon whispered, her brows furrowing,"It's probably her trauma that's telling her otherwise,"  
  
"What's your relationship with Siyeon?" Minji asked, writing.  
  
"I'm her fianceé,"  
  
Minji almost choked on her own breath, shocked at the fact that the fianceé was helping the ex-wife. She shook her head as she hummed, a pout on her face.  
  
 _And here I thought she looked cute...,_ Minji sighed.  
  
  
"I want to invite Siyeon here," Yoohyeon stated,"I want her to see you. To talk to you,"  
  
"I want you to tell her everything," She added,"To help her through her trauma and all that,"  
  
  
"This Siyeon, has a husky voice and has a trauma about cheating?" Minji asked,"She also is addicted to cigarettes at the moment?"  
  
"Yes," Yoohyeon clarified, the worry inside her getting stronger.  
  
"You were the one unnie was hugging that time right?" Yoohyeon awallowed,"Please help me,"  
  
Minji's eyes narrowed at the paper. The Siyeon mentioned was getting even more oddly familiar.  
  
  
"What's your name?" Minji tilted her head as she directed the question to the tall woman.  
  
"Kim Yoohyeon,"  
  
"Lovely," Minji mumbled as she scribbled the words on the piece of paper.   
  
"I'll see what I can do,"Minji smiled,"Write down your number and i'll give you a ring,"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Yoohyeon went home that day, immediately clinging to Siyeon once the woman appeared in her field of vision.  
The silver haired woman insisted on a date, to which Siyeon agreed. They would drop Phil off at a friend's house then they would proceed with their date.  
  
The next day, the couple dropped Phil off to a friend. The boy brought the huge elephant plushy which he called "Tyler and Van".   
  
"Sorry for this, Handong," Yoohyeon chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"No no it's fine!" Handong smiled,"I am honored to finally meet Phil,"  
  
"Well then," Yoohyeon smiled,"We'll get going now,"  
  
Siyeon drove to a fancy mall. The two took their time going up the floors to the cinema. They bought their tickets and popcorn as they went inside the theater, plopping down on comfortable seats as they waited for the movie to start.  
  
Yoohyeon kept a firm grasp on Siyeon's hand all throughout the movie.  
  
She refused to leave Siyeon's side, acting cutely everytime Siyeon asked why. She would look at the woman with a bitter, pained smile on her face.   
  
As the date ended, Yoohyeon completely broke down. The tall woman threw herself into Siyeon's arms as the latter raised her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?" Siyeon tilted her head as she returned the hug.  
  
"Nothing," Yoohyeon lied,"I just love you so much,"  
  
Siyeon stifled a laugh,"I love you too, babe,"  
  
The two got in the car, Yoohyeon's hand never leaving Siyeon's as the woman drove.  
  
"Wait," Yoohyeon chewed on her lip as she ran a hand through her silver hair.  
  
Siyeon looked at her and the woman began talking.  
  
"Siyeon," She began,"I don't want to lose you,"  
  
Yoohyeon's heart ached as she thought of her plan. Her plan to make Siyeon finally believe everything Bora was saying.  
She genuinely loved the woman, but knew she needed to do it no matter what.  
  
"You'll never lose me, babe," Siyeon reassured, a small smile on her face.  
  
"I'll stay by your side," Siyeon added, squeezing the taller's hand.  
  
Yoohyeon replied with a sigh as she got out the car to fetch Phil from Handong's house.  
She rang the doorbell and after a few seconds, Handong opened the door with a grin on her face.  
  
"You're here, Phil's inside," Handong stated,"Let me go get him,"  
  
Yoohyeon nodded as she waited by the door, taking occasional glances inside Handong's home as she waited.  
A few minutes later, a happy Phil playfully tackled Yoohyeon as a greeting.  
  
"Hello, kiddo," Yoohyeon laughed as she brushed the boy's hair with her hand.  
  
"Auntie Dong is fun!" Phil smiled,"I also told her lots and lots about Mommy Borwa!"   
  
Yoohyeon flinched as she quickly intercepted the coming frown with a quick smile.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Phil apologized as he covered his mouth.  
  
It's okay, dear," Yoohyeon chuckled as she thanked Handong for her help. Making her way back to the car with Phil by her side.  
  
Hours passed and Yoohyeon tucked Phil into bed. She entered their private bedroom, finding a Siyeon passed out on the bed. Her mouth open as she lightly snored.  
  
Yoohyeon chuckled at the sight, proceeding to turn the lamp off before sliding in the covers right beside the wolf. She slowly pulled her close as she rested her head just a few centimeters from the latter's.   
  
"I don't want to lose you,"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_"Yubin," Bora sobbed,"Yubin tricked me,"_   
  
  
_Siyeon's blood boiled at the mention of Yubin's name._   
  
_She tricked her. Yubin tricked her._   
  
_The mere thought of it awakened Siyeon's inner demon. If only Yubin knew about what Bora went through. If only she knew about how much Bora liked her._   
  
_"Who else?" Siyeon closed her eyes as she demanded for more answers._   
  
_The entire class B," Bora whimpered,"Some of our classmates were there too,"_   
  
_"Do you know who started it?" Siyeon began to chew on her lips, causing it to bleed._   
  
_"Yubin led it,"_   
  
_Siyeon balled her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white._   
  
_"Let's get you cleaned up," Siyeon urged as Bora nodded._   
  
_A day later, Siyeon never showed up in their morning classes. Bora tried calling the girl, but ended up being forced to leave a voicemail._   
  
_Bora waited at their usual spot during lunch, praying that Siyeon would show up as her classmates glanced at her with nasty looks._   
  
  
_Then her phone rang._   
  
_"Siyeon?" Bora yelled,"Where are you?"_   
  
_"Near you," The girl replied, struggle evident in her voice._   
  
_Bora looked both sides to spot a limping Siyeon, a big smile on her face despite her condition._   
  
_Bora helped Siyeon walk as the girl chuckled. Her bottom lip swollen and popped. Bruises covered her face and legs, some on her knuckles. Cuts were found on her arms._   
  
_A huge bruise covered the majority of her left leg._   
  
_"Si," Bora frowned,"Did you...,"_   
  
_"Hell yeah," Siyeon smirked,"I gave them hell,"_   
  
_"No one messes with you, Bora," She added smiling._   
  
_"But it's my fault they picked on me," Bora sighed,"I don't have a family,"_   
  
_"You do,"_   
  
_"What?"_   
  
_"I am right here with you,"_   
  


* * *

  
  
  
The family went out to buy groceries on one rainy morning. The three were walking on the sidewalk as they neared the store entrance until a familiar figure bumped onto Siyeon.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"...Bora?"   
  
"Siyeon?"  
  
The two stared at each other, Siyeon's blood boiling as her gaze pierced through Bora's worried eyes.   
Bora's shoulders dropped as she hugged the goods she bought closer to her chest. Siyeon never took her eyes off of Bora's, she snarled as she balled her hands into fists. Her nostrils flaring as she felt the rage increase.  
  
Yoohyeon's phone rang, she read the caller's ID and identified it to be Minji. She quickly answered, putting the phone on her ear as she mumbled a quick greeting.  
  
"Hello Yoohyeon! Bora's out and won't be back for a while, shall we execute the plan now?"  
  
"Y-yeah about that, uh," Yoohyeon gulped,"We kinda ran into her and now Siyeon is you know...?"  
  
"Shit,"  
  
Siyeon shook her head as she spat out a string of curses right at Bora's face.  
  
"Just go die, bitch,"  
  
She then grabbed Phil's hand and started walking briskly away,"Come on. We're leaving this place,"  
  
  
Siyeon's mind was clouded with rage as she walked. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she just walked and walked. Not noticing the danger about to happen.  
  
"Siyeon!"  
  
The wolf snapped out of her thoughts as she was pushed to the ground alongside Phil by the woman she hated the most.  
  
Bora stood, her adrenaline pumping as she huffed. Completely forgetting the car speeding her way.  
  
"UNNIE!"


	11. [TW] Regret and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an accident, regrets, siyeon's feelings

Blood pooled the concrete ground as the vehicle hit. Siyeon screamed in horror at the sight of Bora's body as she quickly covered Phil's eyes with her trembling hand.  
  
Yoohyeon dropped her phone in shock, immediately covering her mouth as she felt her insides lurch. The commotion was heard from the other line as Minji yelled, asking what was wrong and if everything was all right.  
  
"M-Mommy Si?" Phil cried,"Is m-mommy B-Borwa okay??"  
  
Siyeon clutched her head, trembling as her eyes were glued to Bora's body sandwiched in between the vehicle and the broken wall. Her head drooped down as her torso bled.  
  
"B-Bora...," Siyeon trembled,"No...this is-,"  
  
_"Just go die, bitch,"_  
  
"This is all my fault...," Siyeon whimpered as tears stung her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry,"   
  
Siyeon gasped as she heard a faint, raspy voice come from the direction of the crash. And to her surprise, Bora rose her head up to look at her, blood gushing out of her mouth.  
  
"Don't cry, Si," Bora smiled as she coughed more blood,"It's not your fault,"  
  
"Bora, I-," Siyeon cried as she held Phil closer, not letting the boy see what was happening.  
  
The crushed woman shook her head, smiling,"Hey, Si,"  
  
Siyeon gulped, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the miserable state of her ex-wife,"Yeah...?"  
  
  
"Maybe I can get a hug from you now?" Bora chuckled, wincing from the pain,"It's alright if you still don't want to,"  
  
Yoohyeon ran to Siyeon's side and took Phil from her arms,"Go,"  
  
"But Yooh-,"  
  
"I said GO,"  
  
Siyeon nodded as she got up on her trembling legs. And with a rapid heartbeat, she made her way to the bleeding woman.  
  
"I want you to hug me like how you would do it back then," Bora weakly stated, her vision slowly getting blurry as she looked at her ex-wife,"Will...you?"  
  
Siyeon succumbed to her tears as she slowly leaned it, she soon felt two thin, weak arms wrap around her waist as Bora's chin rested on her shoulder.   
  
Siyeon looked for a small space where she can slide her arms through to hug Bora, but there wasn't any.  
  
"Bora, I can't put my arms through," Siyeon regretfully shook her head,"There's not enough space,"  
  
"It's okay," Bora chuckled, closing her eyes,"At least I get to hug you, Si,"  
  
"Bora...,"  
  
"Si, I love you,"  
  
"Bora, I-,"  
  
"I have always loved you, Si,"  
  
Siyeon's tears poured even more. She wanted to hug the woman. She wanted to hug the woman whom she loved for more than six years. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to tell her that she's sorry.   
  
"Please forgive me, Si,"  
  
"But-,"  
  
"I swear I didn't do anything, my love,"  
  
"...Please don't die,"  
  
"Si...,"  
  
Siyeon sobbed, as she tightly held Bora's arms. She begged the heavens above for her life. She regretted her actions. She hated herself for everything she'd done.  
  
"Please, Bora...,"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bora?"   
  
The bloody woman slid from her arms as Siyeon's breath hitched. Panic startled to settle in, she frantically looked around for an ambulance. Only to see countless people recording the scene, which made Siyeon's blood boil.  
  
"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THE FUCKING AMBULANCE?!"  
  
She screamed. She cursed at the people, she tightly clung on to Bora's body, gritting her teeth hard as she let out one painful, heart-breaking scream.  
  


___________________________________________________  
  
  
Yoohyeon dropped Phil over to Handong's place as she returned to the hospital where Siyeon refused to leave Bora.  
  
"Hey," Yoohyeon called as she stared at her lover.  
  
Siyeon was sitting down on one of the lobby chairs with her head down, her hands scratching each other as she waited.  
  
"It's all my fault," She weakly whispered,"I told her to go die,"  
  
"Siyeon, your emotions just got the better of you," Yoohyeon responded, sitting beside the grief-stricken woman,"Come with me,"  
  
"I'm not leaving,"  
  
"I think you would like to hear some things about unnie,"  
  
Siyeon sighed as she followed. Yoohyeon drove to Minji's apartment and quickly parked the car upon arrival. Yoohyeon took out her phone and dialed Minji's number. She waited until the older picked up.  
  
"I'm right outside with Siyeon,"   
  
"Coming,"  
  
Yoohyeon hung up as she stood beside Siyeon, taking the wolf's hand in hers as the latter began to choke back sobs.  
  
The front door swung open, revealing a worried Minji. Her eyes immediately darted to the woman beside Yoohyeon.  
  
"I wasn't wrong," Minji sighed,"You really are her, Siyeon,"  
  
The wolf's eyes met Minji's. And she opened her mouth to speak, looking at Yoohyeon.  
  
"How- Minji?" Siyeon questioned, confused.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
The two stepped inside the house as Yoohyeon gently closed the door. Minji made her way to her session room, Yoohyeon and Siyeon following suit.  
  
"Minji," Siyeon began,"How did you-,"  
  
"Before anything else, take a seat,"   
  
Siyeon obliged, her eyebrows furrowed as Yoohyeon gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"She knows everything," Yoohyeon stated,"Actually I had a plan to bring you here,"  
  
"But that happened," She added, looking at Minji,"Unnie got run over, it was bad,"  
  
Minji's eyes widened as she trembled, she then cleared her throat and composed herseld. Remaining professional in the presence of her clients.  
  
"Minji was my therapist," Siyeon stated in a faint whisper,"It used to be her mom, but something came up,"  
  
  
Minji nodded as she set her spectacles down the desk, she then took a deep breath. Her gaze landed on Siyeon's chocolate orbs as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I am Bora's therapist," Minji sighed,"The person you saw her hugging that day, it was me,"  
  
Siyeon jolted up,"T-then you were seeing her even though you knew that I have a trauma of-,"  
  
"We have a relationship of therapist and client. Nothing more," Minji explained,"She was happy that day that she finally got to lift off some weight from her chest,"  
  
"She qas having problems?" Siyeon shook her head,"Why didn't she tell me anything then?"   
  
"Because YOU are the problem, Siyeon," Minji bluntly replied.  
  
Siyeon froze on her seat as she looked at the therapist, several questions swirling throughout her head as she took in what Minji had just said.  
  
"Use your head and think. Ask yourself what you did," Minji ordered as she leaned back on her seat, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
Siyeon sat across, her eyes glued to the desk as her pink lips slowly curved into a frown.   
  
"I cursed at her," Siyeon confessed,"I shouted at her, I disregarded her pleas,"   
  
"That can't be," Siyeon shook her head,"You're lying...,"  
  
"Would a therapist lie, Siyeon?" Minji raised her brow,"Would I lie?"  
  
She then proceeded to take another folder from her drawer, placing it infront of the doubtful woman.  
  
"Bora's records," Minji stated,"Findbout for yourself,"  
  
Siyeon quickly took the folder and skimmed through the pages. Her eyes quickly reading the words as her stomach tightened. Guilt eneveloped her as she covered her mouth.  
  
Bora wasn't lying.   
  
"I pushed her away because I thought she was cheating," Siyeon sobbed,"But she didn't,"  
  
Minji placed a cap on the desk,"This is the cap the other person was wearing, right?"  
  
Siyeon frantically nodded in response.  
  
"It's mine," Minji said, wearing the cap,"Now, do you still refuse to believe the truth?"  
  
"I'm stupid,"  
  
Siyeon sobbed as she clenched her fists. She felt an intense amount of regret eat her up as she remembered every single sacrifice Bora had made for her.  
  
She remembered how Bora would always make sure to have breakfast ready when she wakes up.  
  
She remembered how Bora would always clean her shoes every weekend.  
  
She remembered how Bora would always iron her work clothes.  
  
She remembered how Bora always thought in advance and prepared for almost everything.  
  
She remembered how Bora taught Phil all the basic words and wisdom.  
  
She remembered how Bora sacrificed her dream job for their family.  
  
Siyeon mentally cursed herself for everythinf she had done. She was an ass to the person who sacrificed almost everything to just make her life the best life she could have. She chose to believe what she saw instead of hearing the other woman out.   
  
She cursed her trauma. She cursed herself. She cursed time. She cursed everything. She hated herself. She wondered what Phil was feeling. She swore to give him the best childhood yet she chose the path her own parents carved.   
  
She was just repeating what her parents did.  
  
She mentally apologized to the boy, thent o Bora, to Yoohyeon, and then to herself. She gave Bora anxiety with her constant, unhealthy smoking and she chose to harshly shut her pleas down.  
  
She never wanted to get a divorce.   
  
She never wanted to leave Bora.  
  
To her, Bora was the perfect wife, the perfect person, and the perfect best friend.  
  
  
But she let her emotions control her. She couldn't believe that Bora had "cheated" on her. She was broken, lost and miserable.  
  
And because of that, she pushed her pillar away.   
  
She thought that all was well after she met Yoohyeon, but the woman just didn't bring the same aura as Bora.  
  
Siyeon sighed, a light smile on her face as she finally realized what was up.  
  
  
"Well?" Minji asked in a calm, motherly tone as she tilted her head.  
  
"I know what to do," Siyeon replied with her head down, the light smile not leaving her face.  
  
Siyeon knew what was up, and she didn't deny it. She agreed with it. Because it was true. It was very well true.  
  
That Siyeon's mind resented Bora, but her heart had always remained with her.


	12. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memories, some news, big decisions.

The hospital was very much deserted at an ungodly hour. Siyeon sat on one of the lobby chairs as she waited for an update on Bora's condition. Her feet restlessly played with the floor as she struggled to contain herself.   
  
After ablong wait, a doctor came to deliver the news and Siyeon felt her heart beat rapidly at the suspense. Cold sweat ran through her back as she gulped.   
  
She let out a sigh of relief as the doctor stated that Bora was in a stable condition, and that the surgery was a success. However, she couldn't have visitors then, so Siyeon was forced to return to Minji's apartment with a small weight lifted off of her chest.  
  
Minji immediately noticed the exhaustion which was visible from the wolf's eyes as the woman yawned. Siyeon rubbed her sleepy eyes as she noticed a busy Yoohyeon who was focused on gaming on Minji's laptop, dark circles visible from her eyes.   
  
  
The therapist beckoned for Siyeon to follow her. She then opened the door to Bora's room as she urged the wolf inside.  
  
"Bora stays here," Minji informed,"I found her passed out on the streets after her encounter with you,"  
  
Siyeon nodded as she stepped in, a familiar scent grazing her nose while memories of Bora flashed on her mind.  
  
"Cherry-Rose,"  
  
Framed photos sat on the small table. One of Siyeon, one of Siyeon and Bora, and one of them as a whole family.  
The bed was empty except for sheets and blankets which lay on the mattress, and a soft pillow which was slightly deformed.  
  
Siyeon's eyes raked the room, noticing small details which originated from Bora's unusual, cute habits. Although the empty bed greatly bothered her.  
  
"Does she not have plushies?" Siyeon asked, turning to the therapist to get an answer.  
  
Minji shook her head in response,"She didn't have any,"   
  
  
The wolf nodded as she turned back to observing. She inhaled the sweet scent of Bora's Cherry-Rose perfume as her eyes landed on a lone, small, red device on top of a drawer.  
  
Slowly, she took it with her hand as she inspected it. It was the same phone Bora had through all the years they had been together. Its red casing, cracked screen and faded elephant sticker gave it away.   
  
She then pressed the power button with a finger and the phone came to life, her heart fluttering while she stared at a candid photo of herself as the phone's wallpaper.  
  
 _Bora..._  
  
She clutched the phone tightly ro her chest as she grabbed a familiar sweatshirt off the side of the deformed pillow.  
  
"How did she get this?" She questioned, which came out in a soft whisper.  
  
"She brought it here from her home at the streets," Yoohyeon explained as she stood at the door, clearly finished with her game,"What is it?"  
  
"It's my christmas sweater," Siyeon huffed,"It was my favorite one,"  
  
"Well," Minji began, smiling,"It seemed like she was sleeping with it by her side,"  
  
  
Siyeon let out a dry laugh as past memories came flooding back. She needed to rest, but her thoughts wandered on her actions.  
  
What should she do?  
  
Yoohyeon didn't deserve this. She could only sigh as flashbacks of their last date played in her head. Her heart ached as images of Yoohyeon's pleading flashed. The woman didn't want to lose her. She never wanted to lose her.  
  
She soon fell on the comfortable mattress as exhaustion took over. She found her eyelids getting heavy as every second passed. She clutched her sweatshirt tightly to her chest as the deformed pillow harbored Bora's familiar scent, bringing warmth into Siyeon's heart.   
  
Siyeon shifted as Yoohyeon carefully pulled the blanket from the woman's weight, tucking the wolf under the safe covers as Siyeon mumbled Bora's name.  
  
Heart aching and tears threatening to spill she quickly turned the lights off as she briskly walked out the room. Slowly closing the door shut as she panted.  
  
"Yoohyeon...," Minji frowned as she took the taller's hand in hers.  
  
Yoohyeon smiled, her brows slightly furrowed as she retracted her hand. She turned on her heel and left the house, much to Minji's disappointment.  
  


* * *

  
  
About a day later, Yoohyeon received both good news and bad news about Bora's condition. She quickly bolted inside Minji's, pure white apartment to wake the wolf up. She shook the wolf's shoulder as she chewed on her lips.  
  
"Whaaaaat," Siyeon groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"We can go see unnie," Yoohyeon quickly replied, panting.  
  
In a flash, Siyeon got up and made a beeline for the door. She immediately got into her sleek, black car which earned a sigh from Siyeon.  
  
"Move, i'm driving," Yoohyeon stated as she playfully kicked the wolf aside.  
  
Siyeon pouted as she obeyed, quickly moving seats as Yoohyeon made herself comfortable at the driver's seat. She unconsciously revved the engine as she sped off, causing Siyeon to gulp in fright.  
  
"Slow down," Siyeon whined, clutching to her seatbelt for dear life.  
  
"Listen," Yoohyeon ordered, eyes focused on the road,"Unnie's condition is now stable. The surgery was a success,"   
  
Siyeon's eyes widened as a smile appeared on her stone face,"Thank God,"  
  
"But," The driving woman sighed,"She's in a coma,"  
  
"What?" Siyeon froze, her heart dropping,"Did they say when-,"  
  
"It's indefinite," Yoohyeon replied, frowning,"Come on, let's go in,"  
  
She parked the car as Siyeon bolted straight to the building, heading straight for Bora's room upon asking the nurse for her room number.  
  
Slowly, she turned the knob and peeked her head inside the porcelain, white room. At the center lay her ex-wife, unconscious and unmoving as an oxygen tube helped her breath her much needed oxygen. The HRM beeped which echoed throughout the hospital room as Siyeon quickly knelt beside the woman, taking Bora's tiny hand in hers.  
  
"Hey," Siyeon greeted, a pained smile on her face as she held Bora's hand close to her lips,"You can hear me, right?"  
  
Siyeon let out a dry laugh as she gripped Bora's hand, her eyes turning glassy as she smiled at the woman's peaceful face.  
  
"I want to apologize," She whispered,"I've been blinded by anger I didn't even think of listening to you,"  
  
She kissed the sleeping woman's hand as she sobbed,"You endured being alone and homeless for more than a year, you smiled at me and loved me even though what I really deserve from you is a painful slap on the face,"  
  
At the door, Yoohyeon stood with her ear pressed to the wooden slab. Her heart tearing apart as she listened to Siyeon's sincere words to her ex-wife. Tears silently streamed down her face as she stared at the tiled floor.   
  
"Bora," Siyeon continued,"My heart has always been with you,"  
  
She held Bora's hand in hers as she noticed something metallic on her fingers. Her eyes shifted to the objects mentioned, a gasp leaving her mouth as she realized what they were.  
  
Bora's fingers wore two, gold rings. One on her ring finger and one on her index finger. Siyeon closely inspected the rings and as her assumption was right, fresh tears began to pour uncontrollably.  
  
"Y-Yooh," She cried,"Yoohyeon!"  
  
At the mention of her name, the tall woman immediately went inside the room and to the side of the wolf. She out her arms around her as she chewed her lip.  
  
"Yooh," Siyeon sobbed, pointing at the rings,"She's wearing our wedding rings,"  
  
"I returned mine before she left," Siyeon cried out, hurt evident in her voice,"Why? Why, Yooh? Why is she like this even though I greatly hurt and made her suffer?"  
  
Yoohyeon shook, a pained smile on her face as she answered,"Because she loves you,"  
  
"She wanted you to be happy, she didn't mind if it hurt her," She continued,"She wanted the best for you even if it meant that she'll be getting the opposite of it,"  
  
Siyeon wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon as she muffled her loud cries using her shirt. Yoohyeon's gaze landed on the rings and she could make out words engraved on the shiny, gold material wrapped around Bora's fingers.  
  
 _SIYEON 2014. 06. 11_  
  
 _BORA 2014. 06. 11_  
  
Yoohyeon felt small, her heart felt warm even though it was torn apart. Bora and Siyeon were truly meant for each other, and Yoohyeon was just a small part in their love story. She was aware, and she was pretty sure that she had fulfilled her role. And now it's time to say goodbye.  
  
"Yooh," Siyeon sobbed,"You think Bora will forgive me?"  
  
"She definitely will, Siyeon,"  
  
"Bora, I love you,"   
  
Yoohyeon smiled as she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces.  
  
"I always have,"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The two stopped by a park right beside a flowing river. It was a famous park and luckily for them, not much people were around at night. The sky was filled with bright stars as the moon illuminated their skin. They made sure to park the car somewhere near them as they sat at the green grass.  
  
Siyeon lay at Yoohyeon's lap with her eyes half closed as Yoohyeon watched the stars above. Her eyes watched the sky, as if waiting for a shooting star to appear so she could make a wish.  
  
So she could make a wish for genuine happiness.

Siyeon let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes. Her voice hoarse and raspy as she looked at Yoohyeon's wistful expression.

"Yooh," Siyeon began as she squeezed Yoohyeon's soft hand,"Let's break up," 

Yoohyeon laughed dryly as she began sobbing, her tears fully spilling. She used her free hand to cover her mouth as she trembled in sadness. The words she never wanted to hear from Siyeon has now been said. Yoohyeon apologized overand over again as she gripped Siyeon's hand in hers. She truly loved the woman. She wanted to marry her. 

"Okay," Yoohyeon nodded, sobbing,"But i'll always be your friend,"

"I'm sorry, Yooh," Siyeon smiled,"But i'd like to ask you for a favor,"

"What is it...?" Yoohyeon questioned, huffing as she felt like the emotional stress was strangling her.

"I want to quit smoking,"  
  
  
  



	13. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji's dilemma, a tragedy

"I want to quit smoking,"  
  
Yoohyeon nodded, sniffling as the tears wouldn't stop coming. At that moment, she lifted her hand up. Her glassy eyes admired the engagement ring as she slowly took it off her finger, returning it to the wolf with a pained expression.  
  
"Yooh," Siyeon frowned,"I'm really sorry,"  
  
"Don't be," Yoohyeon chuckled,"I had a choice and I chose this,"  
  
Siyeon grasped the ring with her hand as she brought it inside her pocket. She then got up, signalling Yoohyeon to do the same as they were to go home.  
  
Yoohyeon offered Siyeon to drive her home, which she did. Only that it was Siyeon's car she was driving, so she had to leave it there soon.   
  
"Yooh, stay for the night," Siyeon suggested, worry on her face.  
  
"It's okay, I can manage," Yoohyeon replied, which didn't convince the wolf.  
  
"Come on, its dark out and its really cold," Siyeon insisted.  
  
"No, no. I'll just call a friend for a lift," Yoohyeon smiled,"I'll come back to stay tomorrow, don't worry,"  
  
"I have to make sure you don't smoke a single stick anyway,"  
  
  
Siyeon nodded, half convinced as she mumbled a soft goodnight. Closing the door after.  
Yoohyeon stood outside the gates, lost and undecided on where to go. Sighing, she pulled out her phone as she walked. Her feet dragged her until she stopped by an open convenience store.  
  
The same convenience store where Bora used to beg at.  
  
She stood at the same spot, leaning against the wall as she scrolled through her contacts. She was hesitant to pick one as it was late night and people might be sleeping. She sighed, accepting her defeat until her gaze landed on a certain name from her list.  
  
 _Minji_  
  
Yoohyeon found it odd that the therapist's contact name was simple unlike the others. She had always put a heart or an animal emoji right next to their names, but Minji's was too simple.  
  
And Minji might just be the person she needed to go to.  
  
With hesitant hands, she pressed the call button and waited as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. The therapist picked up after what seemed like an hour, greeting Yoohyeon with a raspy voice.  
  
"Hey," Minji yawned,"What's up?"  
  
"I need a lift," Yoohyeon replied, anxious.  
  
"Lift? To where?"  
  
"Anywhere. I just need one right now,"  
  
Minji hummed,"Okay, send your location,"  
  
  
Yoohyeon mumbled a soft "thank you" as she hung up the call. She sent her location to the therapist and waited. She found herself sitting on the dusty ground as she started dozing off when she felt a hand touch her cheek.  
  
She immediately sprang up on her feet, ready to defend herself when a familiar face stopped her from swinging her hand across the woman's face.  
  
"Whoa, hey!" Minji yelled, startled as she covered her face from an incoming attack.  
  
"Sorry!" Yoohyeon bowed, embarrassed   
  
"Come on," Minji gently urged as she opened the door to her car, Yoohyeon gave her a nod as she went in. Minji closed the door as she went to the driver's seat.  
  
"So, where to?" Minji looked at the taller woman as she placed her hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"Anywhere," Yoohyeom replied, spacing out.  
  
Minji gave her a look as she looked at the road ahead.  
  
"We broke up," Yoohyeon whispered, looking out the window as she pursed her lips,"I need a place to stay for the night too,"  
  
Minji rolled down the windows as she started driving. The ride was silent until Yoohyeon requested songs to be played, which earned a smile from Minji.  
  
The silver haired woman closed her eyes as she breathed in the fresh air, she rested her chin on the opening of the car's window as she watched the scenery pass.   
  
The view of the city disappeared from view as an empty highway surrounded by fresh trees appeared. They were at a long bridge.   
  
"Minji...," Yoohyeon huffed as she realized what the lattter was doing. Minji smiled in response, her eyes fixated on the road.  
  
  
"Don't talk to me," The therapist hummed, smiling,"Breathe, take in the scenery, let out your emotions and gather your thoughts,"  
  
  
Teara stung Yoohyeon's eyes as she sobbed. She let out her emotions as she yelled out loud, the empty highway receiving her cries as Minji drove.  
  
"Siyeon," Yoohyeon sobbed as she called out to her ex-lover again and again in the dead of the night.  
  


* * *

  
  
Minji parked outside her apartment as she went in the building with the taller woman.   
  
"I'll sleep on the couch so you can spend the night in my room," Minji proposed as she opened the door to her room.  
  
"What?" Yoohyeon swallowed,"I can't do that,"  
  
"You can," Minji insisted as she changed her bed sheets,"The couch is comfy too,"  
  
"Then i'll take the co-,"  
  
"No you won't,"  
  
Minji smiled as she carried her stuff to the living room, making herself comfortable at the couch as she fed a disc to the DVD player.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yoohyeon asked, making her way to the older.  
  
"Gonna watch a movie,"  
  
"Can I join?"  
  
"I don't see why not,"  
  
Yoohyeon sat at the couch, right next to a grinning Minji as the movie started playing. Minji covered herself in her thick blanket, offering Yoohyeon a part of the material to which she gladly accepted.  
  
There they sat, wrapped up close in a single, warm blanket as they watched a chilling movie at the dead of night.   
About an hour passed and Minji felt a weight land on her shoulder. She craned her neck and a small smile appeared on her lips as her gaze landed on a sleeping Yoohyeon.  
  
The therapist gently lay the woman on the couch, making sure to tuck her safely under the warm blanket. Once done, she turned off the TV while making sure to not make any noise that could wake the sleeping woman up. She then sat on the plush arm chair as she curled up into another, less warm blanket. Her gaze never leaving leaving Yoohyeon's sleeping figure as she frowned.  
  
 _I can't. I shouldn't. Not a time like this._ Minji thought to herself as she closed her eyes, falling asleep after a few minutes.  
  
  


* * *

  
Minji woke up the next morning with the smell of cooked bacon. She adjusted her eyes to the bright light as she went to the kitchen.  
There stood Yoohyeon who was happily humming to herself as she cooked the raw strips of meat.  
  
"You're up," The silver haired girl exclaimed,"Good morning,"  
  
"Mornin'," Minji yawned, sitting infront of the dining table as she did.  
  
"Why didn't you sleep at your room?" Yoohyeon asked as she prepared her french toast.  
  
"It would be unfair to you," Minji shrugged, her stomach grumbling as she sniffed the aroma of the food.  
  
Yoohyeon chuckled,"Bacon and toast on the way,"  
  
Minji laughed, defeated as she lay her head on the table. Her eyes admiring the taller woman's back as she sighed.  
  
 _Damn it,_ Minji pouted, _We're like dating in this situation._  
  
She vigorously shook her head as she mentally shooed her thoughts away, causing Yoohyeon to laugh at her behavior.  
  
"A hungry stomach making you go crazy, huh?" Yoohyeon laughed as she brought the cooked dishes to the table.  
  
 _I wish it was just that,_ Minji sighed as she began eating.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital, Siyeon softly sang a ballad while she held Bora's unmoving hand in hers. Her eyes admired Bora's sleeping features, though it was a situation where she would rather have Bora wake up than be asleep for who knows how long.  
  
Siyeon promised to never step foot in the room if she smoked a stick. She also promised that she would always come by and sing her favorite ballad songs to her. Like how she would serenade her back then with her honey voice.  
  
  
So giving in to the temptation to smoke was not a choice.   
  
She hummed the last few lines of the song as a tear fell on her cheek. Her smile curved into a frown as she sobbed, kissing the back of the woman's hand as she softly cried out her name.  
  
  
The door gently opened as Yoohyeon walked in, followed by a worried Minji who let out a gasp at the sight of Bora.  
  
  
"Hey," Siyeon greeted, voice hoarse as she averted her eyes.  
  
  
Minji went up to the sleeping woman as she mumbled a silent prayer. Once done, she turned to Siyeon as she took in a deep breath.  
  
"Can you tell me stories about you and Bora?" Minji asked as she took a seat next to the black haired woman, Yoohyeon sitting beside her.  
  
"Like how you guys started dating," Minji smiled, makimg herself comfortable as she occasionally glanced at Bora.  
  
"Well," Siyeon glanced at her lover as she smiled.

* * *

  
  
_"B-Bora?" Siyeon gulped as she cautiously looked around,"We might get caught,"_  
  
 _"Don't be such a pussy, Si," Bora laughed as she pulled the girl into a locker room._  
  
 _School was closed, the lights were out so the two had to walk in the darkness._  
  
 _Humming a happy tune, Bora opened the glass doors which led to the pool. A squeal immediately leaving her mouth as she took in the sight of crystal clear waters._  
  
 _"Boraaaa," Siyeon whined as her heart started beating faster with anxiety._  
  
 _Bora felt the waters, a light smile on her face,"You need to relax, Si,"_  
  
 _She then turned to the wolf, the same smile playing on her lips,"I'm giving you this time to relax. Let loose,"_  
  
  
 _Bora started playing around the pool, splashing the pool's waters as a bright smile formed on her mouth accompanied by a hearty laugh._  
  
 _Siyeon slowly walked up to her as Bora began excitedly started jumping up and down while pointinf at the pool._  
  
 _"Let's dip!" Bora beamed, her eyes sparkling._  
  
 _"But we might get caught," Siyeon hesitated, pouting._  
  
_Bora rolled her eyes as she jumped once more, she leaned over the pool. She studied her reflection as she moved, her foot slipping as her hand instantly grabbed Siyeon's hand._  
  
 _A loud splash echoed throughout the pool as the two girls accidentally hit the waters. Siyeon's eyes immediately searched for Bora, automatically grabbing the girl's waist as she pulled themselves up._  
  
 _"Bora!" She yelled, panting,"Are you okay?"_  
  
 _Bora replied with a nod and a small smile as she stared deep into Siyeon's chocolate orbs. Her arms wrapping around the taller's neck as she smiled._  
  
 _"Si," Bora began,"I like you,"_  
  
 _Siyeon blinked at the sudden confession, her hands remained on Bora's waist as the latter came closer to her. The tips of their noses touching as Siyeon's face heated up._  
  
  
 _"B-Bora?"_  
  
 _"I like you, Siyeon,"_  
  
 _Bora sniffled as tears streamed down her cheeks._  
  
 _"I like like you," She sobbed,"I really like you,"_  
  
 _The wolf felt Bora's breath on her lips due to how close she was. She opened her mouth to speak yet no words came out._  
  
 _"You've been the realest to me," She continued, a smile on her face,"My only friend. The only person who accepted me ever since my parents' passing,"_  
  
 _"My everything," She stifled a laugh, a genuine smile on her face,"I like you, Lee Siyeon,"_  
  
 _Siyeon swallowed as she thought of a response. Seconds passed and she started to panic, blurting out the first few words which appeared in her mind._  
  
 _"Bora, i'm 15,"_  
  
 _She mentally slapped herself as she saw Bora's surpriaed expression. The latter let out a laugh which had a hint of bitterness in it._  
  
 _"Right," Bora shook her head,"I'm sorry for letting my lesbian ass get the better of me,"_  
  
 _She started to pull out her arms away from Siyeon's neck, her heart breaking as Siyeon quickly pulled her closer. Their foreheads touching._  
  
 _"You're 16, i'm 15," Siyeon began,"We're young, but that doesn't mean that I wont date you,"_  
  
 _Bora blinked, making sure that her ears weren't deceiving her._  
  
 _"I like you too, Bora," Siyeon confessed, a blush on her cheeks,"Before you even started liking Yubin, I had feelings for you,"  
  
"I've always had feelings for you, ever since a year ago," _  
  
_Bora's heart fluttered at the confession. She was sure that she was not getting tricked, since she trusted Siyeon. She trusted Siyeon with all her heart._  
  
 _"I'm scared of committing, in fear that you might cheat on me one day," Siyeon admitted,"But want to trust you in this relationship,"_  
  
 _"This is a dream come true for me, will you be my girlfriend?"_  
  
 _Bora stifled a laugh, a huge smile playing on her lips,"I know we're technically still kids but, can I kiss you?"_  
  
 _Siyeon didn't need to speak as she leaned in, giving Bora the sweetest first kiss she could ever have._  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Minji let out a breath as Siyeon finished telling her story. She admired the way Siyeon would nostalgically laugh and smile everytike she mentioned Bora's name. How Siyeon's cheeks would turn beet red as she got to the intimate part.   
  
She loved how Siyeon would genuinely look the happiest when talking about Bora.  
  
"I promised that I would sing her songs I composed everyday," Siyeon started, smiling,"Maybe it will help her wake up,"  
  
  
"You really love making songs, huh," Minji mused as she glanced at a smiling Yoohyeon.  
  
"Duh," Siyeon laughed,"Why do you think I have composing as my job?"  
  
"It's true that famous artists are the ones singing my songs," Siyeon nodded,"But I still made them,"  
  
Minji smiled as she stole another glance from Yoohyeon. The woman was really making her mentally tear her own hair out.   
  
Siyeon turned to look at Bora. Laying her head on the same pillow Bora was laying on, she quietly admired her side profile.  
  
"You better not die on me anytime soon, Bora," Siyeon's eyes softened as she held the shorter woman's hand,"I deserve punishment but not like this, please,"  
  
"Not like this, Bora. Please wake up. If you wake, i'd gladly take any hits you give me. Just don't die, please. I didn't mean it when I told you to. I was blinded, Bora. I'm really sorry, please wake up,"  
  
And as if cruel fate was playing with them, Bora's heart rate monitor started beeping.

"N-no...!" Siyeon screamed,"The doctor! CALL THE DOCTOR!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. [TW] Every Day, Every Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil sees Bora, more flashbacks, and Siyeon sing her feelings to her lover.

Siyeon paced around the hallway as they received news about Bora's transfer to the ICU. A glass window separated them from the sleeping woman, tubes stuck to her body.   
  
"Siyeon," Minji began, about to place her hand on the wolf's shoulder only ro be brushed off.  
  
"Don't," Siyeon huffed,"I'm going to Phil,"  
  
She then turned on her heel as she stormed out the building, Yoohyeon hot on her heels.  
  
"Let me drive for you," Yoohyeon insisted, panting.  
  
Siyeon gave her a shrug as she got in the passengers seat, giving Yoohyeon a signal to hurry up and drive.  
  
Minutes passed when Yoohyeon successfully parked the car outside of Handong's house, the wolf immediately running for the doorbell.  
  
Handong appeared as she quickly opened the door, accidentally yelling out a curse as Siyeon stormed inside.   
The wolf looked every way. She quickly climbed up the stairs and opened every single room as Yoohyeon mumbled a quick apology to the poor woman, chasing after Siyeon after.  
  
"Phil?" Siyeon panted as she opened the last door. The boy greeted her with a furrow of the eyebrows as he held the huge elephant plush toy with both hands.  
  
"No," Phil shook his head,"Don't come near me,"  
  
"What?" Siyeon cocked her head to the side as she took small steps toward the boy, to which the latter replied with violence since a toy car flew straight to Siyeon's forehead. An open wound on her forehead due to the contact.  
  
"PHIL!" Yoohyeon scolded,"Don't do that,"  
  
"But she was at fault!" Phil cried, hiding behind the plush toy,"It's her fault mommy Borwa is dying!"  
  
Siyeon flinched at the boy's words, her gaze softened as her face showed signs of emotional pain. She stood silent as she looked at her adopted child.  
  
"It's your fault!" Phil shouted as he began throwing more objects at the woman, Yoohyeon quickly taking the last object from his hand as she attempted to calm him down.  
  
"Phil," Yoohyeon sighed,"Do not do that ever again,"  
  
Siyeon shook her head, a small, painful smile plastered on her face as she began speaking.  
  
"Do you want to see her?" She quietly asked,"And I think she would love that plush toy too,"  
  
"I want to," Phil sobbed,"But only if you're not there,"  
  
"Okay," Siyeon nodded,"I'll stay at home. You can go see her,"   
  
Upon stuffing her hands in her pockets, slowly walking out of the house as she stuck her gaze to the ground.   
Yoohyeon quickly apologized to both people before going back to the car. She found the wolf sitting there, her gaze distant as Yoohyeon herself started to drive.   
  
Once they arrived at Siyeon's huge house, the wolf quickly shut herself in her room. Yoohyeon sighed as she decided to give the woman some space. She then drove back to Handong's house to pick up Phil, driving to the hospital where Minji waited afterwards.  
  
  
Yoohyeon held Phil's tiny hand with her left hand as she carried the elephant plush toy with the other. She made her way to Bora's room, Minji perking up as she caught sight of the duo.  
  
"Hello there," Minji smiled as she looked at Phil,"You must be Phil,"  
  
"Hello," Phil greeted as he hid behind Yoohyeon's legs.  
  
"I'm Minji," The therapist chirped,"I'm a good friend of your mom,"  
  
"Minji...u?" Phil blinked,"JiiiiU?"  
  
"You can call me that," Minji chuckled,"I'm JiU now,"  
  
Yoohyeon then proceeded to carry the boy on her arms as she handed the plush toy over to Minji. Phil's hands met the glass as he looked at the sleeping figure of his mom. Tears immediately began pouring as he called out his mother's name.  
  
"Mommy Borwa," He cried,"Please don't go to gramma and granpa yet,"  
  
He sniffled as he lay his head on the glass, his eyes never leaving Bora,"I want mommy to see me grow into a policeman,"  
  
"I want mommy to see me catch all the bad guys,"  
  
Yoohyeon looked at the boy as a lone tear escaped from her eye, she smiled as she planted a motherly kiss on his cheek.  
  
"She will be okay," Yoohyeon whispered,"Your mom is strong,"  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Meanwhile, Siyeon lay on her oversized bed as she held Bora's phone on her hand. The small device repeatedly emitting a cheerful, familiar voice as Siyeon called the phone over and over again, which led to Bora's voicemail going on repeat.  
  
Siyeon let out a shaky laugh as Bora's voice echoed throughout the room. She was at fault for Bora's current situation, and she wasn't denying it. Sure, she didn't want it to happen. But she knew better.  
  
She succumbed to her dark thoughts that day, an action she was very regretful for.  
  
A few more repeated voicemail recordings later, she stumbled upon old photos and videos inside Bora's gallery. Some were photos of herself, some of food, some of elephants and some of her favorite band, DAY6. But what took the majority of the phone space was photos of Siyeon and Phil.   
  
A small laugh escaped Siyeon's lips as she played a video from a few years ago. She watched as Phil happily rode on her back, a toy sword on his hand as he played prince.  
  
Siyeon watched a few more videos before completely bursting into frustrated, painful tears as she miserable curled up on her bed.  
  
Bora was in the ICU, Yoohyeon and Minji were busy looking after Bora in the hospital, and Phil started to resent her.  
  
She closed her eyes, desperately wishing for Bora's presence as the loneliness started to completely engulf her.  
  
There was no one to talk to.  
  
There was no one to hug.  
  
There was no one to touch  
  
There was no one to laugh with.  
  
Alone.  
  
She was all alone in a massive household.  
  
Siyeon thought about the time Bora went homeless. How the poor woman didn't have anyone or anything but herself to rely on. She asked herself how Bora handled the isolation, the loneliness.   
  
And then it clicked.  
  
She deserved it.  
  
She deserved to feel that way, since she was the cause of Bora's hardships. She was the cause of her pain, her tears.  
  
And so Siyeon decided to embrace the pain. She lay there, unmoving as she pulled a lone pillow close to her. Her brain unconsciously thinking of it as Bora.  
  
"My love," Siyeon sobbed,"I'm sorry,"  
  
She snuggled on the soft pillow as she reminisced more about their past.  
  
More about how Bora lived an unhealthy, painful childhood after her parents' passing.  
  


* * *

  
  
_"Kim Bora?" The teacher called out, a gentle smile on her face,"It's your turn,"_  
  
_Bora stood up, all eyes glued on her as Siyeon whispered a quick goodluck, pumping her fist as she did whoch earned a soft giggle from Bora.  
She soon arrived at the front of the class, pulling out a piece of paper as she began to speak._  
  
_"My dad was a businessman at a plush toy company. My mom worked from home, she-," Bora began, but was interrupted by a loud, boisterous laughter coming from the back of the room._  
  
_"Dad and mom, huh?" The person cackled,"You're lying, you don't have those,"_  
  
_"These are all true!" Bora debunked, her hands balling into fists as she defended herself,"My mom and dad really did these before they-,"_  
  
_"Mom and dad my ass!" The person rolled their eyes as they smirked at the poor girl,"What? You gonna cry?"_  
  
_"Stop it, this instant!" The teacher reprimanded, hand on her hip._  
  
_Bora's eyes glistened with tears as she glared at the person,"You'll pay for this,"_  
  
_"And what're ya gonna do?" The person scoffed, a smug expression on their face,"Tell mommy and daddy? Oh, you don't have those!"_  
  
_The person laughed once more with the class joining in, but all was stopped when a sharp fist collided with the person's face. Sending them sprawling on the ground as they writhed in pain._  
  
_"LEE SIYEON!"_  
  
_"Don't you dare mock her," Siyeon snarled, her nostrils flaring as she clenched her fists,"You don't know what she's been through,"_  
  
_"LEE SIYEON, COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE THIS INSTANT,"_  
  
_Several hours passed and Bora was on her way out the school gates. The path was not an easy one since several students mocked her on the way. Some spat on her shoes, some intentionally shoved her, some laughed at her._  
  
_Upon reaching the gates, Bora spotted a familiar face waiting for her just outside the campus._  
  
_"Si," She whispered, pursing her lips as the girl turned to face her._  
  
_"Come on, let's go home,"_  
  
  
_Hours passed and it was time for bed. Siyeon had just finished washing up as she dragged herself along the hallway, yawning as she scratched her sleepy eyes._  
  
_She then arrived at her room, where she could hear sniffles coming from inside. She slowly opened the door to be greeted by darkness. Her hand switched open the lamp as her gaze landed on a shaking Bora._  
  
_Panicked and concerned, she quickly sat beside the figure._  
  
_"Hey," Siyeon whispered as she placed a hand on the girl's back._  
  
_Bora was hiding her face, and she seemed to be clutching something with her hands._  
  
_"Si," Bora sobbed,"Si, help me,"_  
  
_"What's wrong?" Siyeon asked, frowning,"Is it because of earlier?"_  
  
_The girl sat up turning to face Siyeon as she showed the small piece of wood she was holding._  
  
_"My parents," Bora coughed as she held the family picture,"Is there any way to get them back...?"_  
  
_Siyeon's heart fell as she glanced at the photo._  
  
_"I would give anything," Bora sobbed hard,"I just want them back,"_  
  
_"Bora...," Siyeon muttered under her breath as her eyes started to glisten with tears,"I'm sorry,"_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Days passed and Bora was back to her stable condition. Her room was transferred to the normal one, where visitors were allowed to have direct contact with her like before.  
  
Siyeon was able to finally visit her after a while, she hasn't been to the hospital ever since the painful encounter with Phil.   
  
She held Bora's soft hand in hers, a light smile playing on her lips as Minji and Yoohyeon looked at them with worry.  
  
"I wrote one of his songs," Siyeon began, instantly getting the attention of the two,"It was a few years into dating Bora that I wrote it,"  
  
"She was the full inspiration behind it," She added, her thumb gently stroking the back of Bora's hand,"It explains the all the feelings I have for her,"  
  
"It explains our story and our relationship,"  
  
Minji cocked her head to the side as she unlocked her phone, her eyes scanning the song list as she lifted her head up to look at the wolf.  
  
"Who sang it?" She asked, curious.  
  
"Paul Kim," Siyeon quickly replied, the same smile on her lips,"Every Day, Every Moment,"  
  
"No way," Yoohyeon swallowed,"PAUL KIM?"  
  
Siyeon nodded in response,"I always sang it to Bora,"  
  
"And I shall do that now,"  
  
The two nodded as Siyeon started humming, the hums soon turning into actual song lyrics as time progressed.  
  
Siyeon put all her heart and soul into singing the song. Since it was meant for Bora, and Bora only. It was never for anyone else, not herself, not Yoohyeon, not Minji, but only Bora.  
  
_Will I be able to smile without you?  
Just thinking about it makes me cry  
The person who protected me throughout my hard times  
Now I will protect you_  
  
She thought about how her day was automatically made at the mere sight of Bora. How Bora defended her from her own parents. How she befriended her. How she wanted to be the one protecting Bora next. And how she got several suspensions because of that.  
  
_Your embrace was always warm  
It was my only resting place at the end of my long days_  
  
  
She then thought about how warm her embrace was. How it felt like home, the only resting place there could ever be. How she would always want to be wrapped around Bora's arms.  
  
  
_You alone are enough for me_  
  
  
She then smiled at the thought that Bora alone was enough for her.  
  
_Because there's no need for words, I know by your eyes  
Flowers bloom and wither_  
  
Although she can't form the words, they both were aware of that. They both were aware that they only needed each other as they lived in a world full of cruel people. And they were both aware that they may come and go, but they would always stay by each other's side.  
  
_Every day, every moment, let's be together_  
  
And so Siyeon wanted to express her feeling of wanting to be always by her side, together. And that was when she got the idea for the song. Her strong feelings toward Bora ignited her song writing skills and led her to produce a soft ballad which was now sung by a famous artist.  
  
_They were shining like the sun_  
_Your eyes when you looked at me_  
  
She remembered how she slowly softened up to Bora, and how the woman would always smile brightly at her. Her bright smile reached her eyes, something that doesn't appear quite often with other people.  
  
_I was so happy I thought it was a dream  
Each moment was so dazzling_  
  
  
Memories of how she would always try to suppress a wide smile everytime Bora beamed at her appeared in her head. She just couldn't resist the butterflies in her stonach everytime Bora smiled at her.  
  
  
_In my anxious and suffering life  
You came to me like a ray of light and made me smile_  
  
  
She remembered her first encounter with Bora, a smile appearing on her face as she passionately sang the song. She remembered how she tried to push Bora away but the woman was too persistent and stubborn she actually ended up confiding her problems to the girl. It was the darkest moment Siyeon ever had in her whole life, and Bora just happened to come by and help her genuinely smile once again.  
  
  
_You alone are enough for me  
Because there's no need for words, I know by your eyes  
Flowers bloom and wither  
Every day, every moment, let's be together_  
  
  
She repeated the chorus once again as she dove deeper into the song, her voice emitting more passion and emotion than before. Her thum gently drawing circles on the sleeping woman's hand as Siyeon smiled.  
  
_The future is unknown  
But each moment of being in your arms_  
_I wish it would last forever_  
  
She reminisced about how Bora and herself coincidentally proposed to each other at the same time. Siyeon was still afraid of commitment even after being in a relationship for years, she knew she could trust Bora. She knew that the woman would never hurt her. And so she expressed her wish of being with the person forever. Until they both grow old.  
  
  
_I'll go to you when the breeze feels nice_  
_I'll go to you on sunny days_  
_Just like the day you first came to me_  
  
Siyeon began to shed tears, as she kept singing. Her gaze lovingly focused on Bora's sleeping features as she sqheezed her hand. She thought about how she would love to spend more happy days with her. How she would love and want to make more memories with her. How Bora was always her go-to person everytime she needed something, anything. How she would always be there for her too when Bora needed anything.   
  
  
_Every day, every moment, let's be together_  
  
  
As she sang the last line, her arms immediately wrapped around Bora's still figure. Her hands tightly gripping the cloth covering Bora's skin as her tears landed on her hospital gown, Yoohyeon gently patting her back as a sign of comfort.  
  
  
"Bora," Siyeon began, voice filled with resolve,"I will wait for you,"  
  
  
"I promise,"  
  



	15. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeoj's resolve, .Minji's dilemma,

A full year and a few months have passed and as winter approaches, Siyeon slowly studied on how to knit a scarf.   
  
She went through rehab to battle her smoking addiction, it was a tough path but her constant thoughts about Bora fighting alone to survive ignited her motivation to carry on.  
  
Soon, Siyeon was able to completely throw her smoking habits away. She made sure to burn every last cigarette pack she owned to fight off temptation and to also celebrate her victory.  
  
She also became Minji's wingwoman after accidentally catching the woman stalking Yoohyeon's Instagram account. She often pushes the silver haired girl to the therapist in a cunning way, making Minji flustered everytime she did something.  
  
Her trauma was still there. And although she was slowly recovering from it, nightmares occasionally visit her from time to time. Siyeon found a way to push her thoughts away everytime she gets into an episode of panic. This time, she knew better than to succumb to her emotions.  
  
The weather was getting colder and colder as time passed by, and Siyeon knew what she needed to do. She knocked on the door of Minji's house, where Yoohyeon also stayed, to ask for help in her plan.  
  
She went in the building after Minji opened the door, immediately looking for a silver haired woman. Once she came into view, Siyeon immediately started begging on her knees.  
  
"I want to learn how to knit a scarf," Siyeon began, slightly embarrassed,"Please teach me how,"  
  
A loud laugh echoed throughout the house. Yoohyeon doubled over as she rolled on the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed.  
  
"The goth queen, wanting to learn how to knit?" Yoohyeon cackled,"Unbelievable,"  
  
"Oh shut it," Siyeon whined,"I have a reason,"  
  
"Sure," Yoohyeon snorted,"Follow me,"  
  
Siyeon followed behind the woman's footsteps as she led her to her room. She then began pulling out knitting materials one after the other as she explained the steps of basic knitting. Siyeon listened intently as she watched Yoohyeon knit a flat dog pattern.  
  
Weeks passed as Siyeon carefully knitred the scarf. It didn't take long for her to finally have a full length, red scarf.   
  
The snow started to fall as Siyeon quickly drove over to the hospital, with Minji and Yoohyeon fearing for their lives at the backseat due to the speed.  
  
"LEE SIYEON DON'T YOU DARE CRASH," Yoohyeon yelled, screaming.  
  
"Don't worry we're here," Siyeon laughed as she went in the parking lot. Quickly getting out of the car after killing the engine to make her way to her lover.  
  
She gently opened the door to the white room as her gaze landed on her sleeping lover. She eyed the elephant plush toy laying on the bed beside her. A smile formed on her lips as she took Bora's hand in hers.  
  
"Hello, love," Siyeon smiled,"I'm back,"  
  
"I promised you a song everytime i'm here," She continued, gently placing the scarf on the bedside table,"I also made you a little something for winter,"  
  
The wolf continued talking to the sleeping beauty as the two quietly entered the room. Minji watched with amusement as Yoohyeon had a big smile on her face.  
  
"You're really nice, you know," Minji chuckled,"But maybe a bit too nice,"  
  
"Thanks," Yoohyeon snorted,"Be glad to have me,"  
  
"Dream on," Minji teased, rolling her eyes as she received an elbow to the side from the taller.  
  
Yoohyeon wouldn't admit it, but she felt at ease around Minji. If she was going to be honest, Minji played a big role in helping her move on from Siyeon. Minji was always there everytime she burst into tears. Minji was always there everytime she yearned for Siyeon's presence. Minji always understood her.  
  
On the other hand, Minji treated the situation professionally. She fought her growing feelings for the woman everytime she would have an outburst. Minji often caught herself hurting whenever Yoohyeon opened up about her love for Siyeon. Her feelings grew so strong as the year passed, she couldn't even fathom the thought of Yoohyeon hurting herself just for the sake of anyone. Minji occasionally stared at the woman, admiring her as she moved while her heart slowly broke into pieces.  
  
 _I love her, but I can't have her_  
  
Yoohyeon definitely brought color and happiness into her dull, life. She wanted love like what Siyeon and Bora had. She wanted to be held, to be touched, to be kissed and to be appreciated.  
  
 _Why do I always fall for the hardest people?_  
  
  
"You two look so awkward," Siyeon teased,"Something happen?"  
  
"Shut it," Minji pouted, rolling her eyes which earned a laugh from the wolf.  
  
"I didn't get to ask you, but," Yoohyeon began, scratching her cheek as she felt embarrassed,"What's your take on love?"  
  
Minji nearly choked on her own breath as Siyeon made a twisted, hilarious face of shock.   
  
"I want love like Siyeon and Bora," Minji straight up answered, heat creeping on to her cheeks.   
  
"Me too," Yoohyeon chuckled, sticking her tongue out at the wolf as she laughed.  
  
  
"Just date each other already," Siyeon teased as she made a fake gagging sound.  
  
  
Yoohyeon's face turned beet red as she jokingly shook her head,"No way!"  
  
The two immediately froze as Siyeon glanced at the therapist with apologetic eyes. A smile formed on Minji's lips as she laughed it off, waving her hand in front of her face as she agreed with the taller.  
  
Hours passed and as they went out the building to go to their respective houses, Siyeon pulled Minji aside to talk.  
  
"Minji, i'm sorry for earlier," Siyeon sighed,"I shouldn't have,"  
  
"No, it's fine," Minji smiled,"I kinda wanted to know what she would say too,"  
  
"Now i'm 100% certain that I should really let her go,"  
  
"Minji...,"  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it, Siyeon. I had this coming, don't worry,"  
  
She smiled as she turned to get in her car, Yoohyeon already asleep in the passenger's seat.   
  
And so Siyeon went straight home.  
  


* * *

  
  
Weeks passed and snow started to fall. Siyeon informed the two that she will be out for an indefinite amount of time to work on a set of songs for a certain artist. She then made her way to the entertainment company after bidding her farewells to the two.  
  
Yoohyeon then proceeded to always bring Phil with them to the hospital. The boy told stories of his life at Handong's place, his new interests, his dreams and new things he learned.  
  
One snowy day, Minji and Yoohyeon stayed beside Bora as Phil remained at Handong's place. The atmosphere was comfortable and silent as the two minded their own business.  
  
"Hey," Yoohyeon grinned,"You alright? You seem on edge lately,"  
  
"Definitely," Minji chirped as she faked a smile, which didn't seem to convice Yoohyeon.  
  
"Tell me what's up," Yoohyeon insisted, holding the woman's hand as she attempted to comfort her with the action.  
  
"Yoohyeon," Minji sighed, avoiding her gaze,"Let's not,"  
  
"Minji unnie," Yoohyeon called with a worried expression,"Whatever that is, i'm willing to listen,"  
  
"You won't like it,"  
  
"Try me,"  
  
Minji felt tears sting her eyes as she chewed her lips.  
  
"Please, Yoohyeon. I don't want to risk our friendship," Minji swallowed, fighting back the tears.  
  
"How bad is it?" Yoohyeon anxiously asked,"I won't leave, no matter what it is,"  
  
"Yoohyeon, it's not-,"  
  
"It's okay, Minji unnie. You can trust me,"  
  
Yoohyeon's grip on the woman's hand tightened as she nodded her head in reassurance.  
  
"I have feelings for you," Minji whispered, her breath shaky,"I fell for you, Yooh,"  
  
  
"...What?" Yoohyeon froze a stunned look on her face.  
  
"I fell in love with you," Minji confessed as she let out a dry laugh,"I know. Stupid, right?"  
  
"I couldn't fight my feelings," She added,"I wanted them to disappear. But instead, they grew. They grew so strong,"  
  
Yoohyeon stared at the therapist, her mouth slightly open as she searched for the right words to say.  
  
"Let me get some fresh air," Minji trembled as she retracted her hand from Yoohyeon's grip, quickly making her way out of the room.  
  
She wanted to call after her, she wanted to confess her feelings now that she was aware of the latter's feelings. She thought back to Siyeon's constant teasing and she cursed at herself for not noticing earlier.   
  
She liked Minji.  
  
And Minji liked her.  
  
She wanted to chase after her, to hug her, to tell her that she had feelings for her too. But she couldn't. She was stuck there, on the chair as she heard a faint groan from inside the room. Her eyes immediately darted to the sleeping figure beside her.  
  
"Bora?"  
  
And as she called her name, Bora's eyes slowly opened.


	16. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes open, Minji has a problem

Bora shifted as she struggled to move. Her vision was blurry and her eyes stung. She heard a familiar, panicked voice echo throughout the room as she looked at her surroundings. Soon, doctors filed the room to check on the woman. Bora was cleared, and will soon undergo physical therapy to get her back on her feet.  
  
"Where is Siyeon?"   
  
Was the first thing Bora said after the doctors cleared her condition. Her eyes then darted to a certain, knitted cloth on the small table. Furrowing her eyes at the sense of familiarity it brought.  
  
"She's away on a job," Yoohyeon replied,"She doesn't know when she'll be back,"  
  
"Phil?"  
  
"Phil stays at my trusted friend's house," Yoohyeon smiled,"I'll come get him to see you,"  
  
  
Bora nodded as a faint smile appeared on her lips. Yoohyeon quickly made her way out to where Minji stayed. All the pain and awkwardness were gona after Yoohyeon bore the news. Minji's eyes widened as she rushed inside the room. Quickly asking Bora repeated questions about what she felt.  
  
"Relax," Bora laughed,"I'm fine,"  
  
And then it struck Minji.  
  
What would the woman feel once she finds out about Phil's hate toward Siyeon? She nervously chewed on her lips as Bora fiddled with the golden, wedding rings on her fingers.   
  
"What's wrong?" Minji asked, raising an eyebrow as she addressed the woman's behavior.  
  
"I just want to see them," Bora replied, almost breathless,"Especially Siyeon,"  
  
"She must be upset," Bora laughed, though humor wasn't evident in it,"I didn't want to die. I don't want to die,"   
  
Minji watched her as she listened intently. She gave Bora's hand a squeeze as she understood the small hint that the woman gave. After all, Yoohyeon told her about everything thay happened at the accident. How Bora saved Siyeon and Phil. How she got sandwiched between a wall and a car instead of them.  
  
How Siyeon told her to just die before it all happened.  
  
  
"Oh, speaking of," Bora began, smiling as she turned to the tall woman,"You guys got married. Congratulations," She then flinched as she failed to hide the hurt in her voice.  
  
  
"About that-," Minji swallowed, panic rising in her as she turned to look at the tall woman.  
  
"We didn't," Yoohyeon straightforwardly replied,"We broke up,"  
  
"What?"  
  
Bora stared in shock at the woman. Her heart started to beat fast as she froze.   
  
"I think it's better if Siyeon would be the one to tell you," Yoohyeon chuckled.   
  
Bora nodded, confused. She then asked for the piece of red cloth on the table which was bothering her ever since she woke up. Yoohyeon handed the material over to her, and Bora inspected it with her tiny hands as she curiously looked at it. She also glanced at the elephant plush toy, which was Siyeon's last gift to her before they split up. She asked herself why it was there. She then shook her head as she felt disturbed by the scarf.  
  
"Yours?" Bora asked the two, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
The two shook their head, which led to giving the woman more confusion.  
  
"Something connects me with it," Bora sighed as she started to think.  
  
"Siyeon knitted it for you," Yoohyeon mentioned.  
  
"Siyeon? She doesn't know how," Bora replied, completely disagreeing,"She is way to impatient for something like knitting,"  
  
"I know," Yoohyeon chuckled, smiling,"But she literally begged and asked me to teach her,"  
  
  
" _'Bora hates the cold',_ she said," Yoohyeon added.  
  
Bora shook her head as she clutched the material tightly with her hand,"I don't get it," She huffed,"Why would she think about me?"  
  
Yoohyeon shrugged, smiling as a thoight crossed her mind,"And before you ask, i'm over Siyeon,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
Bora's world was spinning. First, Siyeon knitted her a scarf. Second, Siyeon hated doing stuff which takes a whole lot of time like knitting. So why would she knit a scarf for Bora in the first place? Third, Yoohyeon and Siyeon broke up. But why? Fourth, she literally just told Bora to die before the whole accident happened. So why would she worry about her hatred of the cold? Was it regret? Guilt? Fifth, why was the elephant plush toy right beside her? She remembered giving it to Phil before the heated encounter with Siyeon. What happened?  
  
Bora shook her head, fixing her position as she closed her eyes while she held the scarf close to her.  
  
"Can I see Phil?" Bora asked, a peaceful smile on her face.  
  
"Sure, i'll go ask my friend to bring him over," Yoohyeon replied as she took out her phone from her pocket, immediately typing a message to Handong as she did.  
  
"Thank you," Bora smiled as she drifted off to sleep, hugging the elephant plush toy and the scarf in her arms.  
  
  
It didn't take long for Handong to arrice at the hospital with Phil in hand. The boy was holding another one of Bora's precious elephant plush toys as they entered the room. Smiling at the sight, Yoohyeon gently woke Bora up. Surprising the young boy when her eyes opened as she moved to look at him.  
  
"Mom!" Phil cried as he ran over to Bora's arms.  
  
"Phil!" Bora sobbed as she tightly wrapped her arms around the boy's small frame,"Oh my God...,"  
  
  
"I'm happy you're awake," Phil exclaimed, tears spilling down his cheeks as he was once again enveloped in his mother's arms.

Bora's tearful gaze landed on Handong. A shy smile on the woman's face as she greeted her.

"Thank you for taking care of my son," Bora smiled, her voice husky. To which Handong replied with a nod and a sincere smile as she turned to go back home.  
  
Time passed and Phil sat on a stool as he told stories to his mother. Bora was smiling the whole time as she gave minor reactions to Phil's tales. The boy sure had a lot to talk about.  
  
"Once you are fully healed, can we go pkay Happy twins again?" Phil adorably asked, his face showing his expected answer.  
  
"Of course," Bora smiled,"I'll play whatever you want with you,"  
  
A wide grin formed on Phil's lips as he ojce again hugged his mother, not wanting to leave her side ever again.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
A few weeks passed and it was the middle of winter season. Bora went through physical therapy and she quickly healed, completely shocking the doctors at the speed of her recovery. Soon enough, she was good to go.   
  
They discharged her from the hospital and she was immediately greeted with freezing, cold snow. She pulled on her coat tightly to get more warmth as she hid the lower part of her face with the knitted scarf Siyeon made.  
  
She quickly treaded on the snow as her feet made crunchy noises everytime they made contact with the ice. She immediately got in Minji's car, the therapist turning on the heater shortly after.   
Bora sighed in relief as she collapsed on the backseat in exhaustion, her arms wrapping arounf the huge elephant plush toy with a pout on her face.  
  
Soon, the three of them arrived home. The door quickly opened as Bora bolted through the doors and to her room. She immediately searched the bed for a certain item, only to find it missing.  
  
"No..NO!" Bora cried out as she frantically began to toss the sheets and pillows everywhere,"Why...Why is it not here?!"  
  
"Unnie, what's wrong?" Yoohyeon asked as she took off her coat.  
  
"The sweater," Bora panred, her eyes glistening with tears,"Siyeon's sweater. It's gone!"  
  
Yoohyeon then made her way to the bed. Her eyes scanned the area as she started to look around other places for a certain sweater. But there was nothing.  
  
"This can't be happening," Frustrated, Bora slid down the wall. Hugging her knees as she sobbed into them,"The only thing that comforts me is gone,"  
  
"Unnie...,"   
  
"That was Si's favorite sweater," She choked out,"I had it made for her. She always wore it. I took it with me when we split since it holds a lot of memories,"  
  
"I would sometimes wear it to sleep when I want her by my side,"  
  
Yoohyeon frowned as she looked at Minji. The therapist quickly shaking her head, indicating that she hasn't touched anything inside the room at all.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Phil furrowed his eyebrows as he sat beside a sobbing Bora, his arms automatically wrapping around her torso.  
  
"Mommy just lost something important to her, dear," Bora smiled,"Don't worry. Mommy will be fine," She then proceeded to wrap the boy in her arms.  
  
Yoohyeon left and decided to give the two some privacy. And that was when her gaze shifted to an uncomfortable Minji who quickly looked away.  
  
"Hey," Yoohyeon began, her lips curving into a bigger frown as she tried to reach for the other woman's hand.  
  
"I'm- Uh, i'm exhausted," Minji lied, faking a smile as she went to shut herself in her room. Which earned a sigh of defeat from Yoohyeon.

"When will this end?"


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon's life alone, Bora's desires and a backhug

  
  
A few more days passed.  
The lights were off as a small lamp illuminated a portion of the room. Siyeon diligently wrote on her notebook as a cup of brown coffee sat beside it. A bad idea when you're writing something important. But for Siyeon, she didn't care. She could always rewrite the lyrics since she knew what to write. She had always looked in her heart for inspirations. She just had to look in her heart to know what to write. Her hand automatically gliding across the paper with a black pen as her feelings cascaded.  
  
  
She wanted to let the world know her feelings. Her songs were always a hit, although most of them were ballads about love and romance. Her songs were always made from her heart.   
  
Because Bora was always in her heart.  
  
She felt warm everytime the thought of Bora came. She would think of her during composition, during vocal training and during alone time. The woman felt a bit distracted everytime she would train the artist on the right way to sing her song, Bora just wouldn't leave her mind.  
  
  
Bora was the reason for her songs.  
  
Bora was the reason for her passion.  
  
Bora was the reason for her smile.   
  
Bora made her, she pushed her to do what she wanted when she felt like giving up her dream. Her dream which was now true as she was sitting there, infront of her desk, composing and producing different songs for different, famous artists. And it was all thanks to Bora.   
  
Her brain thought of future events in advance and that helped her produce more songs. One for the past, one for the present and several for the future. Though she would always keep it low-key whenever she would distribute the songs to their respective artists.  
She also worked with some top producers and singers. Sometimes, all it took was a little push to get the desired, satisfying song. And Siyeon was forever thankful for the opportunities.  
  
  
She looked at the clock which was ticking a few hours past midnight. She remembered a short interview she had filmed for the explanation of one of her artist's comeback  
song. She wanted Bora to see it, she wanted everyone to see it. She wanted them to feel her emotions, her passion, her feelings. It was a painful song, and she collaborated with the artist to produce it. They shared their ideas and Siyeon adjusted the song to his likeness without losing its original flavor.  
  
  
It's original, painful, longing flavor.  
  
  
She then checked her calendar and smiled at the thought of coming back home.  
  
Home to Bora's arms.  
  
Although Siyeon believed that she was still asleep since she hasn't received any updates from either Yoohyeon or Minji, she still wanted to be by Bora's side.  
  
Only two days more and she can come back home. She then smiled at a photo of Bora, Phil and her. She recalled past memories full of smiles and joy, which was not like now.   
  
Her gaze then landed on a sweater which lay on the plush bed. Her favorite sweater Bora had given to her. It was still her favorite.   
Siyeon then closed the notebook as she slipped into the sweater and into the warm covers. Drifting off to sleep as she thought about Bora.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Unnie said she wanted to go out," Yoohyeon sighed, frustrated at Minji's recent behavior towards her.  
  
"To her parents?" Minji quietly asked.  
  
"To her parents. Then somewhere she can collect her thoughts,"   
  
"The park then,"  
  
"Yeah, the huge park,"  
  
Yoohyeon forced a smile as her phone pinged, her eyes greeted by Siyeon's name on the screen indicating a message from her.  
  
_"I'll be home tomorrow, by the way,"_  
  
Yoohyeon sighed even more. She chose to not update the woman about Bora's condition in fear of the woman's possible actions. Yoohyeon decided that she needed to focus on her job, Bora can come later.  
  
At the mention of her name, Bora joined the two at the living room.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Bora chuckled, earning a snort from the tall woman.  
  
"Of course not,"  
  
She then proceeded to sit beside her as her thoughts swirled inside her head.  
  
"Hey, Yooh," she began, a wistful look on her face,"Did Siyeon change?"  
  
"Well, she stopped smoking," Yoohyeon replied, smiling,"She's also recovering from her trauma,"  
  
"She did?" Bora asked, a wide smile on her face. A smile Yoohyeon hadn't seen on Bora's face until now. It was genuine. Full of happiness, of gratitude, of love.   
  
And she knew it was all about Siyeon.  
  
  
"She looks like this now," Yoohyeon stated, opening her phone to scroll at her gallery for a recent photo of the wolf. Upon finding one, she showed it to the curious woman.  
  
Bora's eyes sparkled as a wider grin formed on her face. She unconsciously took the phone from Yoohyeon's hand, she then starred to admire the woman's healthy features. Her new eyebrow slit, her parted bangs, plump lips, wolf-ish eyes and her cool grin.  
  
Bora fell all over again.  
  
"I want to see her," Bora mumbled, the smile still on her face,"I want to see her...!"  
  
Yoohyeon chuckled,"I'll tell you when she gets back,"  
  
"Please," Bora laughed,"I would love that,"  
  
Bora then made her way back to her room, a giddy aura radiating off of her. Yoohyeon then sighed as she turned to a straight faced Minji.  
  
"Minji...," Yoohyeon whined, dropping the honorifics. It felt weird to call her _unnie_ now that she was aware of the latter's mutual feelings toward her.   
  
"Once Siyeon gets home, we go to the park," Minji whispered,"We let them reconcile there,"  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"Deal,"  
  
After nodding her head, Yoohyeon watched the therapist rise from the sofa as she shut herself inside her room...again.  
  
On the other side, Minji cursed at herself as she let tears fall. She couldn't bring herself to face Yoohyeon. She couldn't being herself to face the possible rejection. She couldn't. She just couldn't. She dryly laughed at how she was doing a good job helping and giving advice to other people yet she couldn't even help herself. Minji slid down the wall, her eyes fixated on the ground as she silently sobbed.  
  
She wanted Yoohyeon, but she was too scared.  
  
  


* * *

A day passed and Siyeon arrived home to a Yoohyeon waiting for her arrival from the living room. She opened her mouth to soeak but was cut off with a wave of a hand.  
  
"Not now, Yooh," Siyeon huffed,"I'm exhausted,"  
  
Yoohyeon stared at the woman. Her eyes were half close and her back was slumped. Her feet sluggishly dragged her body upstairs and it seemed like it took an enormous amount of effort to do just that. So she let her be.  
  
Yoohyeon then went back to Minji's house and apologized to Bora and Phil for the delay. She lied that Siyeon wasn't home yet after all and the latter replied with a pout as she collapsed back to her bed.  
  
"She's exhausted," Yoohyeon explained to the therapist in a hushed tone,"Let her rest,"  
  
Minji shrugged as she went to the kitchen, out of the woman's sight, to make herself a cup of coffee. Much to Yoohyeon's dismay.  
  


* * *

  
  
About a whole day later, Siyeon woke up and immediately made herself a sandwich and hot, instant noodles. Not even daring to look at the clock which ticked a few hours past 11am.  
She gobbled the food up as she groggily slumped on the couch, turning on the television with lazy hands. She was halfway into getting engrossed with a drama when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and she immediately answered it.  
  
"Hello, Yooh?"   
  
"Bora's awake," Yoohyeon started, immediately continuing after she heard a yelp and the quick, noisy shuffling of what seemed to be pillows,"BUT. BUT BUT BUT. Listen,"  
  
"WHAT,"  
  
"Meet us at the central park," Yoohyeon stated,"We're there. Now,"  
  
  
Siyeon quickly yelled out a brief word of thanks before going to a fast shower. Immediately changing into her picked out clothes after. The jet lag from yesterday quickly disappearing at the thought of meeting her now awake lover.  
  
Once finished, she hurriedly got into her car and drove to the specified spot. She parked her car upon arrival, immediately spotting two familiar heads at a distance. She locked the doors once she got out, she then bolted to the two. Panting hard and sweating amidst the snowy weather.  
  
"Where is she...?!" She asked, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Yoohyeon merely pointed at a familiar figure wearing her knitted scarf standing infront of a frozen river.  
  
She immediately recognized her, and for some reason, she didn't need to catch her breath as relief washed over her. Slowly, she walked up to the unsuspecting woman.

  
  
Siyeon then wrapped her arms around her waist.


	18. A Painful Promise

"Hey there, Bora,"  
  
Siyeon rested her chin on the woman's shoulder, her arms gently wrapped around the woman's waist as she hummed a soft tune.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
The woman trembled as she slowly turned around to look at the taller woman. Siyeon retracted her arms as her chocolate orbs met hers.  
  
"Si...?" The woman's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her former wife. Her thoughts traced back to Siyeon's arms around her waist before she turned around.  
  
Siyeon was hugging her.  
  
"Hey, Bora," Siyeon smiled, pocketing her hands inside her coat.  
  
"Si, did you just-,"  
  
"I'm glad you're awake," Siyeon beamed, a nostalgic smile on her face,"I've waited for you,"  
  
"Siyeon...,"  
  
"Bora, i'm sorry I was late,"   
  
"It's alright,"  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean what I told you back then," Siyeon began, furrowing her eyebrows as she thought of her previous words.

  
_Just go die, bitch._

  
  
She shuddered at the thought, her knees felt like jelly as she regretted her words.  
  
"I love you, Bora," Siyeon added,"I always have. It's complicated, but my heart was always yours,"

  
  
Silence.

  
  
Bora stood infront of her, staring at her eyes with her mouth slightly parted.  
  
"I hated you because I couldn't accept what you did," Siyeon explained, desperate,"But you didn't do it. I misunderstood,"  
  
"I chose to believe what I saw instead of hearing you out," Siyeon mumbled, audible enough for Bora to hear,"And for that and everything I have done and said, i'm sorry,"  
  
"I'm really sorry, Bora," Siyeon apologized with glistening eyes,"I shouldn't have put you through that. I made you suffer so much, when all you did was sacrifice for me,"  
  
She then took Bora's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze as she looked at her with apologetic eyes.  
  
"If possible, I really want to start over," Siyeon smiled,"I want to be yours again. But of course, it's alright if you refuse. After all, I hurt you,"  
  
"So, what do you say to a fresh start...?"

  
  
Silence.

  
  
Bora stood at the same spot, unnmoving. Her eyes bore into Siyeon's anxious orbs as her mouth curled into an anxious frown. It was as if she was studying the woman, and it made Siyeon uncomfortable.  
  
"Bora?" She called out, voice filled with worry and uncertainty.  
  
"Uh, Bora?" She called out once again, hoping to get an answer from the shorter. But Bora just stared at her, her brows slightly furrowing as she chewed on her lips.  
  
"I see," Siyeon dryly laughed, giving up on her and the possibility of them being back together,"Well, I hope you find genuine happiness," She bitterly smiled, although she did not try to sjow it, Siyeon was bad at keeping her heightened emotions. She then turned around to walk away, sighing heavily as she slowly accepted her punishment.  
  
"Wait, Si,"  
  
Siyeon turned around to meet Bora's eyes. But was instead met with a pair of warm arms which quickly wrapped around her neck. She heard soft sniffles as the woman pressed herself closer, she was slightly on her toes due to her short height. She felt Bora's arms tighten as she gripped her coat with longing.  
  
"Bora...?"  
  
"Is this real?" Bora sobbed, smiling,"This is real, right?"  
  
Siyeon nodded, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Bora's waist once more,"I really want you back, Bora," Resting her chin on the woman's shoulder and closing her eyes, she felt a tear stream down her face,"I want to make things right. I want to be your wife again,"  
  
"Si...,"  
  
"I quit smoking too. I am doing my very best to recover from my trauma. I-,"  
  
"I know, Si," Bora gratefully smiled,"Yoohyeon told me stories about you,"   
  
"And I am so proud of you, love,"\

  
  
_Love_

  
  
Siyeon felt warm and fuzzy as her heart fluttered at the endearment Bora always used to call her. A kiddie smile formed on her lips as she felt butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Bora...," Siyeon called, voice a bit muffled,"Will you please be my girlfriend, once again?"  
  
"Si...," Bora smiled, slightly snorting since Siyeon should've definitely known the answer by now,"Of co-,"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Bora immediately pulled away to see Phil running towards them. Minji was alao visible as she stopped right beside Yoohyeon, horror on her face while she panted.  
  
"Get away from her!"  
  
Phil yelled as he forcefully pushed Siyeon away from Bora. He balled up his fists and managed to land a few hits which caused the woman to wince in pain.  
  
"Phil!" Bora screamed in terror,"Stop! What are you d-,"  
  
"Go away from my mommy, you monster!"  
  
Time seemed to freeze as the words sunk into Bora's ears. Her eyes were wide and unbelieving. Slowly, she turned her gaze to her lover as her hands tried to calm Phil down. To her heartbreak, Siyeon gave her a small, apologetic smile as a reply.   
  
"You almost made my mommy go to heaven," Phil cried, glaring daggers at the wolf as he spoke,"You're a monster. I won't let you hurt mommy ever again!"  
  
"Phil, mommy Si-,"  
  
"She's not my mommy! She's a monster!"  
  
Siyeon slowly took steps closer to the boy. She opened her mouth to speak as Phil screamed out his hatred for her, eventually hurling a snowball at her which hit straight at her face.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Siyeon merely nodded. She was defeated. Her heart broke but she knew she needed to leave. She needed to leave them alone. She gave one last apologetic smile to Bora as she turned on her heel to walk away.  
  
Yoohyeon and Minji were watching the whole scene from a close distance, their eyes landing on Siyeon as the woman slowly walked with her shoulders slumped.   
  
"Siyeon-," Minji called out, but instantly shut her mouth when she saw the woman's grave expression.  
  
Siyeon smiled. But it was a smile of deep regret and sorrow. Of guilt and frustration.   
  
She knew that deep inside, Siyeon treated this as a punishment.  
  
She could only watch with helpless eyes as Siyeon vanished further away from the park.   
Her eyes then landed on Bora and Phil, who were in the middle of some painful reconnecting.  
  
"She wanted you to die, mom," Phil sniffled,"She was pushing you away from me. And you almost died because of her...,"  
  
"I don't want to see her again, mom," Phil continued, sobbing,"It gives me bad, ouchy memories,"  
  
"Phil...," Bora mumbled, hurt building up as she took a deep breath,"Okay,"  
  
Phil looked up from the ground, hope in his eyes.  
  
"You won't ever see her again," Bora reassuringly smiled as she fought back tears.  
  
"Promise?" Phil asked, rubbing his nose as he held Bora's hand.  
  
"I promise,"  
  



	19. A Kiss

"I promise,"  
  
Phil then beamed at his mother, once again engulfed in her warm, motherly embrace. Unbeknownst to the boy, Bora was having a really hard time fighting back her tears. She was at the brink of collapsing. She felt like a lone, tiny wall trying to prevent a complete tsunami from passing over.   
  
Hours passed and Bora lay on her side as she lulled Phil to sleep. Her mind couldn't help but wander to a certain, wolf-like woman who made her genuinely happy. Her heart ached as her gaze landed on a peacefully sleeping Phil, his arms wrapped tight around Ethan, Bora's tiny elephant plush toy, around his arms. She closed her eyes as she tried to drift off to sleep, frowning as a certain woman wouldn't leave her thoughts.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Siyeon lay on her oversized bed. She was wearing her favorite sweater, the one which Bora had given to her. She looked at her phone, temptation engulfing her as she stared at Bora's contact name. She wanted to talk to her. She wanted to hear her voice. So with a sigh, she succumbed to the temptation as she tapped on the _call_ button with a calloused finger.  
  
She waited in anticipation as Bora picked up the phone, answering with a soft mention of her name.  
  
"Hey," Siyeon greeted,"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Not at all," Bora replied,"Couldn't sleep,"  
  
"What a coincidence," Siyeon chuckled,"Me too,"  
  
"So," She continued,"What are you doing now?"  
  
"Talking to you as I sit at the couch,"  
  
Siyeon smiled, her heart fluttering as she listened to Bora's honey voice. The two caught up on missed events and shared funny stories. All was well until Bora brought up the young boy.  
  
"I said all those things to you infront of him," Siyeon explained, wincing as the memories came flooding back,"He probably overheard by outburst back then, too,"  
  
"I see," Bora sighed,"And now he hates you?"  
  
"He resents me," Siyeon corrected, closing her eyes as she let a deep wave of pain wash over her,"He completely resents me. Just like how I was with you,"  
  
"You can't be so sure,"  
  
"I know because I see it in his eyes,"  
  
Bora stood silent, a mere hum leaving her lips as Siyeon chewed on her lip.   
  
"I'm really sorry, Bora," Siyeon whispered, her voice slightly cracking,"You should also get some sleep too,"  
  
"Can we talk about this- no, _us_ again?" Bora asked, hope in her voice.  
  
"Sure," Siyeon agreed,"Meet tomorrow at the same place at 11am?"   
  
"Okay," Bora replied,"Goodnight, Si. I love you,"  
  
Siyeon smiled,"Goodnight Bora. I love you too,"  
  
Bora hung up as the wolf had a huge grin on her face. Her heart was beating rapidly as she uncontrollably tossed and rolled around in her bed while she tried to keep herself from squealing. She took in a deep breath and she was fully aware that she was barely going to get any sleep tonight.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day came rather quickly for Bora, and slowly for Siyeon. The two quickly got ready for their meet-up. Bora gently told Phil that she will be meeting a friend, much to the boy's disappointment. He was really looking forward to spending the day with his mother, but he shrugged it off since he wanted his mom to be also happy.  
  
A few more minutes passed and the two arrived at the park from before. Bora made sure to wear Siyeon's knitted scarf as she ventured out into the cold, but thankfully, Minji gave her a lift.   
  
Stepping out of her car, Siyeon immediately went to Bora's specified location. Quickly spotting the woman with her knitted scarf among the few people in the area. She grinned as she snuck up on her, embracing her from behind as Bora let out a squeaky yelp.  
  
"Gotcha," Siyeon laughed, pulling away to hold her hand.  
  
"Geez, Si," Bora pouted, rolling her eyes,"You're gonna give me a heart attack one day,"  
  
Siyeon laughed in response as she squeezed the woman's hand,"Let's go for a walk around?"  
  
"I would love to,"  
  
Siyeon held Bora's hand as they started walking. She then shoved them in her coat pocket for added warmth, since Bora always loved it whenever Siyeon did that. And Siyeon had always remembered it. The small details, her habits, what she hated, what she loved. She loved Bora, and she surely made an effort to remember.   
  
Bora tried to suppress a smile as she walked closer to the woman. She then clung to Siyeon's arm while her other hand happily felt warm inside Siyeon's coat pocket as the latter's fingers intertwined with hers.   
  
They walked around, admiring the surroundings and checking out the stalls as they proceeded. There were only genuine smiles on their faces, not a hint of grief nor any negativity showed. After all, the two of them only felt euphoric. They were with the person whose presence they desired the most.   
The two continued to stroll at the park when a certain object caught Siyeon's eye. She made her way to the stall with Bora as she checked the object out.  
  
"I'm getting this for Phil," Siyeon stated, a smile on her face as she paid for the object. Bora's eyebrow raised in confusion, which led to Siyeon lifting the object up with a hand.  
  
"A police officer hat...!" Bora exclaimed in delight, a huge smile spreading across her fave,"Phil would definitely love that!"  
  
"I heard him say that he wanted to be a police officer one day," Siyeon chuckled as she gripped on Bora's hand, the woman instantly getting the hint.  
  
"Siyeon...,"  
  
"Let's get something to eat?" Siyeon asked, a bright smile on her face as several restaurants came up to mind.  
  
"Yeah, i'm kinda hungry,"  
  
The two then proceeded to go to a nearby restaurant which didn't need the car. They opened the door and went inside, warmth immediately greeting them.   
They then sat on certain chairs once they found a table at a preferred area. They scanned the menu and it didn't take long for them to get their desired food in mind.  
  
Siyeon was being a total romantic the whole time they were at the restaurant. She would often reach out for Bora's hand from her seat. A charming smile sat on her face everytime she looked at her. And Bora loved it.   
  
Hours passed and the sun was setting. They were too engrossed in taking photos and feeling each other's presence that they failed to notice the time.   
  
Siyeon watched the birds fly as she stood at a slightly deserted area of the park. Snow-capped trees surrounded the area as benches were placed further in. Siyeon stood, her hand wistfully grazing the tree bark as Bora took more photos. She eventually stopped to bring up the topic they were originally supposed to talk about.   
  
"Si," She began, her voice a faint whisper,"I think it's time we talked about it,"  
  
Siyeon smiled bitterly as she sighed,"Yeah," She then proceeded to slowly claw at the at tree bark,"I can't, Bora,"  
  
  
"What?" Bora froze, her eyes boring through Siyeon's back.  
  
"I can't," Siyeon repeated, slightly trembling as pain filled her heart,"We can't be together, Bora,"  
  
"Si, I don't get it," Bora huffed, her eyes glassy as she walked closer to the woman,"What about this date? Your words, Si?"  
  
"I meant every single word I said," Siyeon responded,"I truly do love you. I want to be with you once again,"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Siyeon paused, stifling a dry laugh as she spoke.  
  
"Phil,"  
  
Bora's tears started to fall as she looked at her lover, her hands clenching and unclenching as her heart ached.  
  
"I love Phil too," Siyeon stated, hurt evident in her voice,"I want the best for him. And I can't give that with me by his side,"  
  
"I will convince him, Si," Bora sobbed as she wiped her tears,"Phil is still a child. He will learn how to forgive,"  
  
"Bora," Siyeon called with a stern tone,"It's my turn,"  
  
"Turn for what?" Bora asked, her tears getting uncontrollable with every word she let out.  
  
"Think of it as you with me back then,"  
  
Bora flinched, her tears temporarily stopping as Siyeon turned to face her.  
  
  
"You wanted to be with me, yet you couldn't come close," She began,"Because you knew it would trigger my trauma at the mere sight of you. Because you knew that I would go insanely hurt when I see you. You knew that I would get angry. All the negative emotions, you name it,"  
  
"Am I right, Bora?"  
  
  
Bora trembled as she covered her face with her hands, letting the tears flow continuously while Siyeon looked at her with a frown.  
  
"We both know that Phil wouldn't want me anywhere near you, or him," Siyeon continued, her eyes glistening with tears,"Phil gave me a scar,"  
  
Bora's eyes widened as she raised her head from her hands. Her gaze landed on Siyeon's open forehead, a wide scar sitting on it as the wolf pulled her bangs away from it.  
  
"This is how much he resents me," Siyeon explained, choking back a sob as she let her hands fall back to her sides,"And we both wouldn't want him to grow up like this,"  
  
"So please, Bora," Siyeon pleaded, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks,"I'm really sorry. But please understand,"  
  
"And maybe," Siyeon continued, slightly whimpering at the pain,"Maybe you should find someone else,"  
  
"Siyeon?" Bora shook her head,"What are you talking about? I would never,"  
  
"You have to forget me, Bora," Siyeon cried,"For your sake. For Phil's sake,"  
  
"No...! I would never...," Bora grit her teeth as she threw herself into the wolf's arms,"Never, Siyeon. NEVER. I will wait for you. Even if it takes years. Even if it takes a lifetime. I will wait for you,"  
  
  
"Bora please," The wolf pleaded, desperate as she tried to push her away,"Let me be the one to sacrifice this time,"  
  
"It's not just you who's gonna sacrifice, Siyeon," Bora replied, her arms wrapping tighter around the woman,"I will also sacrifice. I want to be with you, but you refuse. If I agree to your pleas, I will have to sacrifice my desire to be with you. To be beside you,"  
  
"Think about Phil," Siyeon huffed,"Think about what he will feel,"  
  
"But Siyeon-,"  
  
"This is my punishment, Bora," Siyeon coughed, her tears drowning her as she wailed. Causing her knees to grow weak which eventually led her to drop down on her knees,"This is my punishment. Let me suffer in it,"  
  
Bora muffled her sobs as she whispered comforting words to the woman. She didn't want to let her go. She didn't want her to suffer, yet Siyeon insisted on it. She wanted to suffer. She wanted to walk in Bora's shoes. She wanted to feel what she felt back thenm She wanted to get a taste of her own medicine.  
  
Siyeon wanted to accept her punishment without regrets.   
  
And so Bora nodded.  
  
"Okay," She sighed, her breath full of hurt and pain,"Okay, i'll try to let you go,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"But I won't guarantee that I would be successful in it,"  
  
  
Siyeon nodded as she let herself melt into Bora's arms. She inhaled her scent as she reciprocated the embrace, occasionally running her hand through Bora's smooth, silky hair for more comfort. She took in her presence, her touch, her scent, her mannerisms, her voice. She closed her eyes as she absorbed them all, as she felt them. She then placed her hand on Bora's cheek, her thumb caressing the soft skin as she leaned in and pressed a short, soft kiss on the woman's lips. Bora closed her eyes as Siyeon went in for another one.  
  
And another one.  
  
And another one.  
  
And another one.  
  
  
Until she completely closed the gap between them in a passionate, long kiss. Siyeon tilted her head as she pressed further, feeling Bora's lips on her own. The way she felt Bora's lips move against her own. The way Bora shrank. The way Bora evenly reciprocated every action she did. Siyeon held her close as she kissed her.   
  
It was as if the last kiss they shared.   
  
It was as if the last time they'll be in each other's presence.  
  
  
After what seemed like a mere second, they pulled apart, staring at each other's eyes. Siyeon's eyes softened, as if apologizing to the woman as she slowly stood up.  
  
"Come on," She urged, a small smile on her face,"I'll drive you home,"  
  
Bora nodded as she followed her lover back into her car.  
  
_Anything to spend more time with Siyeon._  
  
Siyeon opened the door for her which Bora smiled at. A few seconds later, they were out the road. And a few more minutes later, they arrived infront of Minji's house.   
  
"Stay safe, Bora," Siyeon smiled,"I want to give this to you,"  
  
She opened the luggage compartment infront of Bora and took out a piece of cloth. Bora's eyes widened as she recognized the sweater she gave Siyeon for Christmas.  
  
"I took it from your room after the accident," She confessed,"Sorry, I just wanted you by my side that time,"  
  
Bora took the piece of clothing and slowly brought it up to her nose.  
  
_Coffee._  
  
It had the scent of coffee. A scent that Siyeon always harbored. A scent that was very much familiar to Bora. From back at their house to their café dates, the scent of coffee stuck with Siyeon.  
  
"Siyeon...," Bora smiled,"I want to give you something too,"  
  
"Maybe I can have all the photos of me and Phil you took," Siyeon mused, smiling,"And maybe of us too,"  
  
"Alright," Bora chuckled,"I'll send them to you later,"  
  
"Oh, and," Bora trailed off, a hint of sadness appearing in her eyes as she spoke,"I want you to send me all your songs,"  
  
  
"Well these artis-,"  
  
  
"Not the artists' voice. Yours," Bora corrected,"I need the clips of you singing your songs,"  
  
Siyeon hummed as she nodded her head in agreement. Silence filled the car once again as neither dared to move. Bora's eyes were restlessly moving back and forth Siyeon, while the latter has continuously chewed on her lip. Bora then sighed.  
  
"Can I have one more kiss?" Bora slowly asked, fearing rejection.  
  
Siyeon didn't speak, but instead she leaned in and gave her lover another passionate kiss. The two eventually pulling back once Bora started crying once again.  
  
"S-sorry," She apologized, shaking her head,"Sorry,"  
  
  
"It's alright," Siyeon smiled,"You should really get going, it's getting late,"  
  
Bora nodded as she chewed on her lip,"I love you, Lee Siyeon,"  
  
"I love you so much," Bora smiled as more tears began to pour,"Take care of yourself, okay? No more smoking. Always eat healthy foods. Drink moderately. Be careful when driving. I wish you luck in your career,"  
  
"Thank you, Bora," Siyeon smiled, her eyes softening as she gazed into Bora's glassy, chocolate orbs,"I love you too. But those words alone can't express all my feelings for you,"  
  
Bora looked at her as Siyeon held her hand.  
  
"Bora, you will forever be the inspiration to my songs, the subject of my poems, my motivation to write, my angel who helped me reach where I am now, the reason why I sing, the reason why I produce songs, the reason why I became the person I am now,"  
  
Tears began to spill as Siyeon beamed a grateful smile,"I love you so fucking much, Kim Bora. And words alone can't express how I do,"  
  
"Si...,"   
  
"Goodbye, my love," Siyeon cried,"I'll miss you,"  
  
"Goodbye, Si," Bora smiled as she got out of the car, ringing the doorbell as Siyeon drove off.   
  
The door was opened by Yoohyeon whose eyes widened at the woman's state. Bora was still sobbing, her hand covering her mouth to prevent her from completely wailing her heart out. Her eyes were very puffy and her nose a bright shade of pink as she collapsed into Yoohyeon's arms. Her cries muffled as she sobbed hard at the tall woman's shoulder.   
  
It didn't take long for Minji to arrive at the commotion alongside a surprised Phil, who inmediately started crying at the miserable sight of his mother.  
  
"Phil...," Bora sobbed as she walked up to him.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Phil asked, frowning,"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Mommy just had to say goodbye to someone she loves," Bora answered, hiccupping as she cupped the boy's cheeks with her hands,"Mommy will never see her again," Bora cried as Phil embraced her.   
  
"I'm sorry, mommy," Phil pouted, comforting his mother,"I hope you will be better soon,"  
  
Bora sobbed as she held her son in her arms. The memory of Siyeon's smile fading away as she closed her eyes.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Siyeon sat on her bed as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She held her family photos in her hands as tears dropped on them. She closed her eyes as memories of her and Phil came flooding back.   
  
She was aware of her actions. She couldn't see them. She knew it was for the best. Yet deep in her heart, she had a tiny spark of hope burning. She had hope. She pondered on what to do, and came upon the answer. She wanted to believe that it was the right thing to do, and it flared her hope.  
  
Hope that Phil may finally be able understand what completely happened, and he may also be finally able to to forgive her one day.  
  
She was hoping for that one day to come. Although for now, she lay in bed. Alone with her thoughts as she suffered her consequences.   
  
  
_I love you guys, so much..._


	20. Songs For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon sings away the pain, Bora sobs in anguish, and Minji finally slips out of her dilemma.

Days passed and Bora couldn't stop thinking about the wolf. She sighed, defeated as she buried her face on her deformed pillow.  
  
"Mom?" Phil called, beaming as he wore the hat Siyeon bought for him,"Please say thank you to your friend for buying me the hat!"  
  
"Phil," Bora began, averting her eyes as she brought up the subject,"Can I really not change your mind about Siyeon?"  
  
"I hate her," Phil pouted,"I want to cry just thinking about what she did,"  
  
"But what if mommy loves her?" Bora asked, careful in choosing her words,"What if mommy wants her by her side?"  
  
"But she might hurt you...," Phil frowned, worry on his face,"I don't want mommy near her again,"  
  
"Okay,"   
  
A few hours later, Phil was tucked in a warm blanket inside Bora's room as he peacefully slept. Sighing, Bora left the room and plopped on the couch where Yoohyeon sat. The latter was mindlessly scrolling through her phone while the television played.   
  
"You seem a little on edge," Bora stated, studying the woman's expression as she squeezed her hand,"Something wrong?"  
  
"Just...,"Yoohyeon began, frustrated,"Minji confessed to me,"  
  
Bora blinked, amused,"Whoa,"  
  
"But she has been ignoring me for weeks now...!" Yoohyeon complained, whining,"She won't even hear me out,"  
  
Bora opened her mouth to speak,"I'll try to talk to her,"  
  
"Thank you," Yoohyeon sighed,"But I think I can handle this,"  
  
Bora nodded as a sentimental song played on the television. It was a the music video of newly debuted artist, Bae Jinyoung. The video immedtiately entranced Bora with the facial expressions he made which matched the solemn lyrics. The words greatly matched her current situation and Bora soon found herself engrossed in the music video she failed to notice Yoohyeon trying to catch her attention.  
  
"Unnie???"  
  
  
Images of Siyeon's apologetic smile appeared in Bora's head as she felt the song enter her heart. It was embracing her in an apologetic hug just like Siyeon. No, it felt like Siyeon.   
  
  
_Can we not go back?_  
_Can I not hug you like we had an argument?_  
_I want to turn back further_  
_To when I first saw you_  
  
Bora wrapped her arms around herself as she felt her heart ache one more while watching Bae Jinyoung cry in black clothing infront of a chair with white flowers sitting on it. It was for someone who passed away, yet Bora didn't care. It already seemed like Siyeon passed away in their current situation; unreachable, missing presence.   
  
_I love you_  
_I'm saying I love you a lot_  
_I love you_  
_I miss you so much_  
_I need you_  
_I want to hug you_  
_I couldn't be good to you_  
_Behind you_  
_I'll just try to recollect memories_  
  
Bora swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes fixated on the TV screen as the last few lines completely broke her apart.  
  
_I'm sorry to you_  
  
She covered her mouth with her small hand as she choked back sobs,"Siyeon,"  
  
"Unnie," Yoohyeon frowned, wrapping her in a comforting hug,"I'm sorry,"  
  
Bora leaned to her touch, desperate for comfort as the music video ended. She muffled her cries using her own hand, she closed her eyes as she remembered Sher lover.   
  
"Now, we'll get to hear from the producer of the song," A masculine voice narrated as Bora perked up once the producer introduced themselves.  
  
"Hello, this is WOLF. Producer of 'Hard to Say Goodbye',"  
  
Her eyes quickly darted to the screen as Siyeon's smiling face appeared. She wad wearing her signature, black beanie, her usual black clothing, and a face mask which was pulled down to her chin.  
  
Bora's hand reached for the remote as she turned the volume up. Siyeon's voice was now clearly heard unlike the previous, muffled version.  
  
"I penned the lyrics with the artist this time. It was originally supposed to be a break-up song, but he insisted on it becoming a song for a departed loved one. I mean, it works. It can be both. Since you lose someone in both ways," Siyeon explained a wistful grin on her face as she fiddled with the pen with her fingers,"Losing someone over a break-up and not having any kind of contact with them kinda feels like the same thing as them actually passing away,"  
  
Bora's breath hitched as she realized that she was thinking the same thing as the wolf, her hand tightly clutched onto Yoohyeon's shirt.  
  
"I got the inspiration from my own feelings. I'm fine, but sometimes I think in advance about certain events and that's how I write some songs," Siyeon continued, adding a soft chuckle.   
  
The interview ended with Siyeon asking the viewers for support with her husky voice as she smiled at the camera.  
  
"Fuck it," Bora cursed, wiping her tears away,"I can't do this,"  
  
"Unnie, maybe you should talk to her once more," Yoohyeon suggested, rubbing the woman's back with her hand,"Maybe you can convince her to change her mind,"  
  
"I need time to think," Bora stated, sighing,"I tried asking Phil about it, his mind is set on disagreeing,"  
  
"Unnie, i'm sorry,"  
  
Bora smiled at her as she opened her phone to listen to more of Siyeon's songs. Something clicked in her mind as she realized that the recent song with the interview wasn't in her playlist. She sighed as she pocketed her phone, her earphones blocking all the stress in the world as she listened to the voice of her lover.   
  
Days passed and Bora woke up to a notification from Siyeon's YouTube channel. She quickly ran to the bathroom to fix herself, almost tripping on the way as a small curse left her mouth.  
  
Sitting at the couch with Yoohyeon and Minji around her, she played the video which was entitled "Ice Flower".  
  
They listened as a soft, painful ballad filled their ears. It was Siyeon's own produced song, and she was sharing it for the world to see.   
Bora watched as Siyeon's facial expressions matched the emotions of the song, her face slowly curling up into a pained expression. As if she was preventing tears from spilling down her cheeks. Bora noticed Siyeon take a deep, pained breath as she started the next verse. She noticed Siyeon's lips tremble as she sang.   
  
Was this song for her?  
  
The lyrics felt like they were talking to her. The way Siyein gripped her pants as she sanh, the way she furrowed her eyebrows, the way her voice trembled at the emotional parts. It felt like she was talking to Bora.   
  


_Tears, my memories_

_Cannot forget you_

_Heart, my memories_

_Cannot let you go_

_If only I could see you_

_For just one day, my love_

  
Did it mean that she wanted to see her? Siyeon definitely would. She didn't want all this to happen in the first place.  
  
"Just a bit more...," Bora's lips trembled as she huffed, locking her phone once again as she turned to the two. A smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you guys," Bora chirped,"Thanks for being here with me,"  
  
"Aww shucks," Yoohyeon teased, putting her hand on her chest,"Unnie is being cheeeeeeeeesy,"  
  
Bora let out a loud laugh as she lightly hit the woman's shoulder. She received a small laugh from Minji for the action. She also noticed the therapist stealing glances at the other silver haired woman. Bora then went back to her room to check on a sleeping Phil.  
  
Meanwhile, Minji went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Yoohyeon following close behind.   
  
"Minji...," Yoohyeon began,"We can't go on like this forever...,"  
  
Silence.  
  
Minji continued rinsing the plates with cold water, her lips closed and her eyes fixated on whatever she was doing. Yoohyeon, unable to hold herself back any further, found herself wrapping her arms around the therapist's waist.  
  
"Please talk to me...," Yoohyeon whispered, her tone solemn as her voice shook,"Minji, please...?"  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
"Okay, at least hear me out," Yoohyeon pleaded, her arms tightening the hug,"I like you, Minji,"  
  
"Stop,"  
  
"I like you,"  
  
"I find that hard to believe, Yooh,"  
  
"How can I prove it?" Yoohyeon sobbed as tears began to form on her eyes,"Tell me, how?"  
  
Minji stood silent as she washed her hands free of soap. Time passed and Yoohyeon grew frustrated, pursing her lips as she let the frustration take her.  
  
"I like you...," Yoohyeon confessed once more,"Please believe me,"  
  
Silence.  
  
Yoohyeon clicked her tongue as tears streamed down her face. Her frustration getting the best of her as she quickly spun the therapist around, latching her lips onto hers in a chaste kiss.  
  
Time froze as Minji's eyes widened, a lone tear fell from her eye as Yoohyeon pulled away.   
  
"Yooh...,"  
  
"Do you still not believe me?" Yoohyeon asked, flushed,"I told you I like you. I was planning to tell you earlier after your confession but you wouldn't hear me out,"  
  
She then took Minji's hand as she smiled,"I wanna be with you, Minji,"  
  
"But Si-,"  
  
"I'm over Siyeon," Yoohyeon chuckled,"Babe, it's been more than a year. I like you,"  
  
The sudden use of endearment flustered the therapist as she pulled the taller in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh my God," Minji huffed,"Looks like my life isn't so dull now...,"  
  
"I'll sharpen your life for you then?"Yoohyeon joked, earning a laugh from the latter,"No, seriously. I'll be your girlfriend. I like you. I wanna be with you please let me I love you Minji,"  
  
"Slow down," Minji snickered,"I'm sorry, Yooh. I should've heard you out,"  
  
"Pfft, goodnight to you too," Yoohyeon grinned,"It's fine,"  
  
Yoohyeon turned to walk back to her room but was stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist.  
  
"...Sleep beside me," Minji shyly said, her eyes looking away which earned a chuckle from Yoohyeon.  
  
"Wow you're so quick," She teased.  
  
"NO NOT LIKE THAT!" Minji yelled out, flustered,"SHUT IT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. I-,"  
  
  
"I know, I know," Yoohyeon's eyes widened as she let out a loud laughter, falling on her knees as she rolled on the floor,"Oh my God, Minji,"  
  
  
Minji hissed, her cheeks turning a bright red as she covered her face in embarrassment.  
  
"Okay, okay," Yoohyeon got up, laughing,"I'll come with you,"  
  
She then went to Minji's room as the therapist shyly laid down. Her arms finding Yoohyeon's waist as she nuzzled her face closer to the taller's neck. The taller woman smiled as she recipricated the gesture.  
  
"I'm only like this for now," Minji whispered. And for some reason, Yoohyeon felt the therapist's lips curve into a smirk,"I won't let you top for long,"  
  
Yoohyeon's cheeks flushed a bright red as Minji let out a soft chuckle, drifting off to sleep while Yoohyeon's heart raced.  
  


* * *

  
  
A few more days passed and Siyeon released more clips of her original songs. All were painful and full of longing ballads which tugged on Bora's heart.   
  
It was nighttime and everyone was asleep except for a tear-streaked Bora. She found herself sitting on the stairs just outside the front porch, arms wrapped around herself as she sniffled the cold air.  
  
"Siyeon....," Bora sighed. Siyeon's own ballad softly playing from her phone which was sitting on the wooden floor boards right beside her,"What is it you want me to do...?"  
  
"You tell me to let go of you but it's impossible with all your songs," Bora cried,"It's like you're talking to me,"  
  
She then shook her head as she picked her phone up,"Fuck it. I'm coming for you, Siyeon,"  
  
She stood up, putting her hoodie on as she slipped away in the dead of night.   
Her feet burned as she panted infront of the gates of Siyeon's house. Her hand exhaustedly reached for the doorbell as she tried to catch her breath. Bora hid behind the wall as she waited for Siyeon to come out.  
  
And soon enough, she felt a presence grace the steel gates,"Who's there?"  
  
Bora then came out of her hiding spot as her hands tightly gripped around the metal bars,"Si,"  
  
Siyeon's eyes widened as her face harbored a pained expression.  
  
"B-Bora?"  
  


**_**Songs mentioned:_ **

**_Hard to Say Goodbye - Bae Jinyoung_ **

**_Ice Flower - Ailee_ **

  
  
  
  
  



	21. One More Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Siyeon's house, chances were given

"B-Bora?"  
  
Bora silently stood, her gaze piercing and her hands clenching the metal bars of Siyeon's gates. The woman stared at her with worried eyes as Bora started to force her way in.  
  
Siyeon obliged to the woman's wish. She opened the gates to let the woman in, immediately getting enveloped in an embrace upon her entry.  
  
"Bora...it's 1am," Siyeon dropped her head, her frown getting bigger.  
  
"I know. And I needed to see you,"  
  
Siyeon closed the gates as she gently pulled Bora on the way inside her house. The heater was on and the place was warm and cozy, though it seemed a bit too clean for Bora.   
The kitchen sink was spotless, which wasn't weird considering the fact that she didn't know how to cook. Although the trash bin was empty. Too empty. If Siyeon had been ordering takeout, there would be lots.  
  
"Si, have you been eating?" Bora asked, concerned. Her eyes meeting the taller's which quickly looked away.  
  
"A bit...,"  
  
"Si,"  
  
"Cup noodles,"  
  
Bora furrowed her eyebrows,"Since when?"  
  
"Since that day,"  
  
Bora sighed as she picked up the apron from the kitchen wall,"I'll make you something real quick,"  
  
Siyeon nodded in response as she went to clean her room free of the dirty cups from instant noodles. She also quickly threw away a bottle of soju which she knew Bora wouldn't be too happy about. She threw everything in the trash can, making her way downstairs once done.  
  
She watched Bora work her magic in the kitchen, her eyes fixated on her back. Siyeon slowly closed her eyes as she made her way to the cooking woman. Her arms cautiously snaking around her waist as she sighed, holding back her tears.  
  
"Why did you come?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper as her face twisted to a pained expression.  
  
"You wanted me to," Bora softly replied,"Your songs...,"  
  
"Just because my songs are about longing doesn't mean-,"  
  
" _'You will forever be the inspiration to my songs, the subject of my poems, my motivation to write',"_ Bora sighed, a small smile on her face,"You told me those,"  
  
"You...," Siyeon trailed off, her eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"You basically just want me to come. It was a message from you to me," Bora explained,"Am I right?"  
  
Siyeon slowly nodded, her arms tightening around the woman's waist. Bora knew her like the back of her hand, she can easily read her. It was true, Siyeon released those songs so she could reach Bora. She was hoping that maybe, just maybe Bora will be able to understand her message. Her body couldn't take it, it was too much. She needed Bora. She wanted her.   
  
"Don't worry," Bora whispered, her voice soft and caring,"I'm here now,"  
  
_And she understood the message._  
  
Upon hearing this, Siyeon detached herself from the shorter woman as she ran back to her room. Much to Bora's confusion.  
After a few minutes, Siyeon came back to a table full of cooked food. She then looked at her lover who was wearing a small smile on her face as she sat down the chair.   
  
Bora watched as Siyeon quickly gobbled up the food she had cooked for her. She grabbed a glass if water and set it down on the table with fears that the wolf might choke with the speed she's eating at.  
  
"Eat well, wolfie," Bora mused, giggling at the eating woman.   
  
A few minutes later, the wolf was full and she gave a thankful smile at the other woman as she stood up from her seat.   
  
  
About an hour later, Bora stared at Siyeon's eyes.  
  
"You've been drinking," Bora bluntly stated, which led to a choking Siyeon.  
  
The wolf quickly fixed herself as she looked away from Bora's prying eyes.  
  
"It's fine," Bora chuckled, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of soju,"Let's have a small drink,"  
  
She then plopped on the couch, placing the bottle on the glass table as Siyeon opened a cabinet to take two shot glasses. She then took her place beside Bora as the woman opened the bottle, pouring its contents on the shot glasses.   
  
"We won't drink too much, don't worry," Bora reassured as she lifted her cup for a toast.  
  
They clinked their glasses together, gulping down the alcohol. It burned their throat as Siyeon's grief washed along with it.  
  
It was silent, comfortable and warm. They had a few more drinks before Bora decided to close the bottle, putting it back in the fridge as she let out a breath.  
  
"You should stay for now," Siyeon suggested,"It's cold and dark outside,"  
  
Bora hummed, a smile on her face,"Yeah, I needed to talk to you about some stuff too,"  
  
Siyeon urged Bora to take a warm shower. She gave the shorter woman some of her clothes to change into, and a towel for drying herself. Siyeon changed into her sleepwear, sitting on the bed as she waited for Bora to finish.   
  
After a few minutes, Siyeon lay on her pillow half asleep as the door to the bathroom opened. Bora walked over to the sleepy woman wearing Siyeon's clothes which looked oversized on her.  
  
"No sleeping yet," Bora warned, pulling the woman up.  
  
"Whyyy,"  
  
"Let's talk,"   
  
Siyeon sat up without complaints as Bora got up to the bed, wrapping her arms around Siyeon as she sighed.  
  
"Si, I know you want me," Bora started, her voice in a husky, low tone.  
  
"Bora...,"  
  
"You asked for me with your songs," Bora smiled,"Let's continue to see each other again,"  
  
  
"But we can't,"  
  
"We can," Bora insisted,"I'll help you earn Phil's forgiveness. And you can't say no,"  
  
"Bora," Siyeon huffed as the woman pulled her down the bed, arms still wrapped around her.  
  
"You want to sacrifice for us, right?"  
  
Siyeon nodded as a reply, her face twisted in a pained expression while she chewed her lip.  
  
"Then stay with me. If I agree with your idea where we cut off connections, i'll be sacrificing something too,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My desire to be with you,"  
  
Siyeon froze as the realization hit her. Tears quietly spilled as she thought about her decisions. She thought about how Bora would have to forcibly let go of her to heed her wishes. And she didn't want that.  
  
She only wanted herself to sacrifice something, not anyone else.  
  
Bora's arms tightened the embrace as she buried her face in Siyeon's back, her voice barely coming out in a faint, audible whisper. She held Siyeon's hands while she pressed soft kisses on her back, which the woman loved.  
  
Siyeon miserably expressed her desire to marry Bora once again, and also her desire to have a complete family like before. She also confessed how her own decision to cut off ties broke her. It broke her to the point that she started to feel numb and pathetic.  
  
Bora had a comforting smile on her face the whole time as she sat up the bed, only to lean down once again to kiss the wolf's forehead. Her thumb lightly grazed her cheek as Siyeon looked up at Bora's gentle orbs with her own glistening eyes.  
  
  
"Let's date once more, Siyeon," Bora proposed,"I need you. I want you. I love you. I'll help you,"  
  
"What if Phil doesn't change his mind?" Siyeon asked, hiccupping as Bora cupped her cheeks with her hands.  
  
"He will," Bora reassured,"He spent years with you, he'll eventually forgive you,"  
  
"Okay," Siyeon nodded, wiping her tears,"I'll try,"   
  
Bora pulled up the warm blanket, tucking themselves under as they drifted off to sleep in each other's warmth.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
The sun quickly rose and the two basically overslept. Siyeon woke up to swollen eyes and a dry throat while Bora woke up in peace.  
The shorter began to tease the other, realizing that she should head home right after. She quickly ran to the door, but was stopped by Siyeon who offered her a lift.  
  
Seconds later, she was sitting at the passenger's seat inside Siyeon's car. Minutes later, she was entering Minji's house when a wholesome scene greeted her.  
  
At the house, Minji ran around the living room as Phil chased her. Yoohyeon was joining in on the fun as she, too, ran away from the boy.  
  
It took them a while to notice the standing woman by the door. And when they finally did, they all burst out laughing at Bora's expression.  
  
"Unnie, you look like The Scream," Yoohyeon teased, once again rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
Bora rolled her eyes as she called for Phil, asking him to follow her into her room. She closed the door after the boy entered, making sure to lock it .  
  
"Phil, mommy really loves Siyeon," Bora began as she took Phil's tiny hands into her own,"Maybe you can give her a chance? Mommy really loves her...,"  
  
"But what if she hurts you again?" Phil frowned.  
  
"Mommy trusts her, okay?" Bora grinned.  
  
"But she said all those mean things to you,"  
  
"She didn't mean it," Bora explained,"You'll understand more once you get older. But for now, please give her a chance,"  
  
  
"Please give her a chance, to be your mommy once more,"  
  
  
Phil averted his eyes as he looked at his mother's desperate expression, he pouted, and then nodded.  
  
"Maybe we can start tomorrow?" Bora smiled,"Do you still remember that cartoon you wanted to watch?"  
  
Phil's eyes lit uo as he quickly nodded up and down.  
  
"Well, Siyeon wants to take us out to watch it," She beamed,"Maybe we can start there?"  
  
Phil nodded, his eyebrows furrowing once more,"I'll try not to hurt her...,"  
  
A huge smile appeared on Bora's face as she hugged her son tightly. Her mood was giddy and excited when she picked up her phone to tell Siyeon the good news.  
  
"I told you you have a chance, babe,"


	22. [TW] Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siyeon's confession, a date, an old enemy.

_The room was dimly lit with only a small lamp being the source of light. A figure hid under the thick covers as a knock on the door echoed throughout the whole house._  
  
 _Slowly, the figure got up. Deep, dark circles sat under her droopy eyes. Her clothes were a mess, her hair disheveled and her eyes puffy and swollen. She dragged herself to the gates, seeing a familiar figure standing on the other side._  
  
 _She turned to open the gates as the man took in her miserable appearance. She let him in, slightly shuddering due to the cold weather._  
  
 _"Heavens, Siyeon," The man exhaled,"What have you done to yourself?"_  
  
 _The said woman sighed in response as she went back inside her warm house, the man following suit._  
 _She sat in the living room, about to open one more bottle of soju to ease her growing pain. The man grabbed the bottle away from her tired, exhausted grip. He inspected the surroundings and he let out a frustrated sigh at the sight of the mess._  
  
 _"Siyeon, how many bottles did you drink?" He interrogated, his expression serious and stern,"All of this in one day? You're killing yourself,"_  
  
 _Siyeon snorted, her hand finding its way to a lone potato chip sitting at the glass table. She flicked it to land on her mouth, chewing on it with a slight crunch as it was left for hours om the open air._  
  
 _"Maybe I want to," Siyeon spat out, her hand grabbing yet another potato chip,"Maybe I want to kill myself, dad,"_  
  
 _"Siyeon...," Her dad's head dropped, he gripped the bottle in his strong hand. Putting it at a safe distance from the woman._  
  
 _"Maybe i'm just distracting myself," Hurt was evident in her voice as she spoke,"Maybe I want to die slowly. Maybe I want to suffer,"_  
  
 _"Siyeon," Her dad began, his eyebrows furrowed in concern,"Is it Bora?"_  
  
 _Siyeon flinched at the mention of her lover's name, her eyes focusing on a small chip to distract herself._  
  
 _"So it is," He concluded, sitting beside his daughter as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder,"Tell me all about it,"_  
  
 _"I miss her," She began, sighing hard as she clutched her head,"I want her back. But I have to face the consequences of my actions,"_  
  
 _"I feel dead, dad," Siyeon whimpered, her breathing slightly ragged,"I lost her and my son. I can't go on. It's eating me alive, I want to just get my life over with but I won't suffer that way,"_  
  
 _"Siyeon," A hand comfortingly pat her back in a slow motion, his eyes focused on his daughter's pained expression,"Don't be too hard on yourself. People make mistakes, we're not perfect. Life is short too. If you want her back, call her. Tell her what you feel,"_  
  
 _"And i'm very sure she doesn't want you to suffer either,"_  
  
 _"Dad, she suffered for more than a year. Alone, all by herself, out in the streets with nothing but the mindset of survival," Siyeon argued, sighing as she messed her hair up._  
  
 _"Don't you think that she had that mindset because of you?" The man carefully asked, cautious to not hit a nerve._  
  
 _Siyeon pondered for a moment. Memories about how Bora kept on professing her love for her even though the wolf had a fianceé. She thought about how Bora completely broke when she had a panic attack because of her mere presence. She remembered how Bora gave up on her, because Siyeon had a smile on her face without her._  
  
 _She remembered how Bora just wanted one hug from her as a closure. The short woman just wanted to feel loved, she just wanted to feel the arms of the person who stood by her side since the passing of her parents around her just one last time. And Siyeon never gave it to her._  
  
 _She wondered if Bora felt the same way when she left. If Bora would slowly kill herself, or maybe instantly, after that encounter. As far as she can remember, Minji found her passed out on the streets at a distance from her usual begging spot. Maybe she felt the same way too. Maybe she wanted to end the pain so she took action to, but an angel just happened to save her._  
  
 _"I...," Siyeon was speechless as thoughts and memories swirled in her brain. Defeated, she collapsed into her father's warm embrace._  
  
 _"Dad," She silently cried,"I love her. I want her back,"_  
  
 _"Call her, dear," He replied, a fatherly smile on his face,"Tell her. I know she would be more than willing to have you back in her arms,"_  
  
 _"How are you so sure?" Siyeon mumbled, to which the man replied with a slight chuckle._  
  
 _"When I first met Bora, I could see in her eyes that you were a gift to her. The greatest gift she ever received. Her eyes said it all. She loves you, she needs you. You don't know how much she thanked me and your...mother for your existence,"_  
  
 _Siyeon buried her face in her dad's chest, tears staining his shirt as she silently cried._  
  
 _"Bora isn't like your mother," He added, certainty in his voice,"She would never cheat on you. That's how much her eyes spoke her feelings. Try staring at them, you'll see what I mean,"_  
  
 _The wolf nodded, a smile on her face as she thanked her dad for her time. She also asked him to stay for the night. Her mouth running as she told stories about a certain, short woman she loves with all her heart._  
  
 _Kim Bora._  
  
 _____________________________________________________  
  
  
Yoohyeon played with Minji's, soft hand as the therapist chuckled at Bora's kiddy behavior. The short woman ran around the house, trying to get ready for her date with Siyeon alongside Phil. She ran around looking for several items; her hair dryer, lipstick, phone and more.   
  
Her phone pinged with a message from the wolf, her eyes lit up as she quickly replied to it. She then checked herself once more at the mirror, then her eyes landed on a confused Phil.  
  
"Mom, you're acting weird," Phil bluntly stated, his expression a mix of confusion and wonder.  
  
"Sorry," Bora laughed, bouncing up and down on the bed as she waited for Siyeon's response.  
  
  
"Whoa," Phil blinked, taken aback by his mother's unusual behavior.  
  
"Mommy is just excited to see...aunt Siyeon," Bora stated, a huge smile on her face,"We're finally spending time with her again,"  
  
Phil admired the way his mother gushed at the mere mention of Siyeon's name. Although he still refused to acknowledge the wolf as his mother, he was willing to give her a chance. Why? Because Bora loved her.  
  
He still didn't really understand why Bora would still be that happy about her even though she was clearly hurt by Siyeon's harsh words, but he wanted to give the wolf a chance because he wanted Bora to smile.  
  
He closed his eyes, feeling his mother's warmth as the woman fixed his hair for him. He was fully dressed, his hair was the only problem. Strands were sticking out everywhere. He would be a walking scarecrow if it weren't for his mother's help.  
  
"Aaand, done," Bora beamed as they heard a beep from outside the house. The woman chirped, gently pulling Phil with her to the front door.  
  
The door then opened, revealing a grinning wolf infront of a car. Phil slowly hid behind Bora, but a warm hand from his mother assured him thay it was alright. He took this moment to peek at his mother's expression.   
  
Bora had the biggest smile on her face. It had a hint of shyness, and a pink hue also tainted her cheeks. Her eyes looked like crescents as she bashfully avoided the wolf's gaze.   
  
It had been so long ever since she went on a date with Siyeon.  
  
The wolf spread her arms and Bora gently threw herself into the wolf's chest, her arms wrapping around her waist as Siyeon held her close. Bora melted in the embrace while the other couple watched just behind Phil.  
  
Siyeon pulled away, diving back into her car to pull out a bouquet of fresh flowers for her lover. Bora snorted, chuckling while she took the flowers in her arms. She took in its fragrant scent as her eyes softly admired its colorful petals. Siyeon then pulled out a box of chocolates, which she knew Phil loved, next, handing them over to the boy with a smile on her face.   
  
Phil pursed his lips, looking at his mother while his fists were clenched and brows furrowed. Bora merely nodded at him in approval before the boy decided to take the box, mumbling a soft word of gratitude as he looked away.   
  
Bora then took the box from Phil as she asked the other couple to take care of the stuff Siyeon gave them. Minji nodded with a smile as she told them to have fun.  
  
Siyeon then opened the doors of her car, letting the two climb into their desired seats while she went in the driver's seat. After a few minutes, they arrived at the mall.   
  
Bora held Phil's small hand while she clung to Siyeon's arm with the other. They strolled through the mall, stopping by stalls and stores before they made their way to the theaters. Once they bought their snacks, they proceeded inside.  
  
Phil gawked at the big screen as he took his seat in between Siyeon and Bora.   
The shorter woman continued to reassure Phil that it was fine everytime she sees his hands ball into fists from the corner of her eye. She was thankful that Siyeon decided to try and communicate with him. The boy replied with small gestures and hums, and Siyeon was happy with only that since he replied nonetheless.  
  
After the movie ended, they went to go eat at a steak house. Phil's mouth watered as he scanned the menu. Photos of different steaks were dispayed at various portions of the menu. They placed their orders after a while, then both Bora and Siyeon agreed on splitting the bill. Siyeon was resistant at first, but she eventually agreed to her wishes.   
  
The three dug in their food. Siyeon calmly watched Phil as Bora helped him cut his steak. Her heart felt warm at the sight of Phil's wide, happy smile while his mother gladly helped him with his food. She took a photo in secret, smiling to herself as she admired the two.  
  
Happy smiles, just like back then.  
  
The day ended after Siyeon bought Phil a toy he's been wanting since a year ago. She dropped the two back at Minji's house, the boy immediately going in the building while Bora stayed behind.  
  
"You know," She began, a small smile on her face as they both sat on the hood of Siyeon's car,"phil told me something,"  
  
"And what might that be?" Siyeon asked, trying to be poetic which Bora quickly caught on, stifling a laugh as a reply. She then rested her head on Siyeon's shoulder, something she always loved doing to the younger.  
  
"He wants a friend," Bora replied,"Someone of the same age he can bond with,"  
  
"And you're thinking that maybe I could find someone for him?" Siyeon sighed,"I'll try,"   
  
Bora smiled as she wrapped her arms around the taller's neck, head resting on her chest as she closed her eyes.   
  
They loved every moment they spent with each other, and they particularly loved these moments wherein they were just wrapped around in each other's arms. They loved the closeness, the warmth of each other. Neither of them dared to pull away. They needed this. They needed each other.  
  
"Si," Bora mumbled, her voice sleepy,"Take care going home, okay?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Siyeon grinned,"I'm already in my home,"  
  
"Home in your arms,"  
  
Bora's heart fluttered, her cheeks fkushing a bright shade of pink as she lightly hit the taller's shoulder.   
  
"You should go to sleep," Siyeon smiled, pulling away from the hug to be greeted by a pouting Bora.  
  
The latter nodded as she went on her toes to place a soft, chaste kiss on the wolf's lips before seeing her off. She stood at the front porch, smiling at her lover as the woman drove away. She then went inside the house, then to her room. Taking her place on the bed just right beside a sleeping Phil. She let her phone play one of Siyeon's ballads, her eyes then closing as she drifted off to sleep while Siyeon's voice softly played from her phone.  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
The next day, both Siyeon and Bora stood infront of an unfamiliar house. Siyeon checked her phone to see if she got the correct address, and she did. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Siyeon decided to gently knock on the door. A few seconds passed and a short, petite woman answered. She looked at both Siyeon and Bora, asking how she can help them.  
  
"Are you Gahyeon?" Siyeon asked, anxious. The woman nodded as an answer.  
  
"Why?" Gahyeon asked, blinking.  
  
"Do you uh, you're Yoohyeon's friend right?"  
  
A nod once again.  
  
"We would like Sherry to be friends with our son," Siyeon began, chewing her lip as she did,"He wants to be friends with someone his age and I heard...yeah,"  
  
Gahyeon smiled, nodding her head in agreement as a hand patted her shoulder.  
  
Bora and Siyeon's faces turned white in horror, while the woman behind Gahyeon's back looked at her with a confused expression. That specific woman then turned to look at their visitors, then her eyes went wide.  
  
Bora trembled, she quickly diverted her eyes away from the woman as Siyeon continued to stare at her. She studied her face for a few seconds before she finally came to the conclusion.  
  
It was Bora's former bully.  
  
"Y..Yubin...," She gulped.


	23. [TW] The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk, a party, an upcoming....

"Y...Yubin...?"  
  
The said woman gaped in shock while Gahyeon was oblivious to the whole thing. Yubin averted her eyes. She bullied Bora for having no parents, she had a gruesome fist fight with Siyeon, she thought she would get away with it.  
  
But here they are, her past actions coming back to bite her.  
  
"What do you think, honey?" Gahyeon beamed, eyes sparkling as she looked at Yubin.  
  
"U-uh," Yubin gulped, unable to suppress her stuttering,"Y-yeah! S-sounds uh..g-good!"  
  
"Hold on, i'll come get Sherry!"  
  
Yubin was too slow to call her lover; Gahyeon was already back inside the house, looking for their daughter.  
Once again, dread filled Yubin's stomach as she awkwardly stood at the door. She nervously shifted from one foot to another, refusing to meet the couple's eyes.   
  
"Yubin," Siyeon huffed, blood boiling. She wanted to hit her, she wanted to beat her up. But seeing that Yubin had a family of her own, she couldn't.   
  
"Siyeon, Bora," Yubin softly let out, voice trembling. She wanted to apologize, yet she couldn't bring herself to. She pondered on what an apology will do to the trauma and hurt she has given Bora. Regret slowly ate her up.   
  
  
The three stood in awkward silence, tension slowly rising as they waited for Gahyeon to come back. Siyeon's nostrils flared at the woman, Bora clung to her arm while Yubin looked at the ground in despair.  
  
Yubin felt Siyeon walk closer to her, she shut her eyes to brace for the impact of a possible punch on the face.  
  
"Apologize," Siyeon said, almost no emotion showing in her voice as she spoke,"Apologize to Bora, now,"  
  
Shocked, Yubin looked up at the taller woman. Her eyes wide, her brows slightly furrowed her her mouth slightly parted.  
  
"If you refuse, i'll give you a lesson," Siyeon snarled,"Apologize, now,"  
  
"Si, it's okay...," Bora whispered, her grip on the woman's arm getting tighter.  
  
"I-i'm sorry," Yubin bowed, which seemed to be done too quickly. She let out the breath she's been holding with one deep sigh,"I'm sorry, Bora,"  
  
"I-It's okay, y-you dont...I-," Bora stammered, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
"I'm back!" Gahyeon chirped, oblivious to the tension rising between the three women. She made a small gesture with her hand and a small, girl wearing a polka-dot dress with her hair tied up in short twin tails appeared. She shyly clung onto Gahyeon's leg as she mumbled a soft greeting.  
  
Neither of them said a word. It was too awkward and uncomfortable with Yubin around. The atmosphere was just growing thicker and thicker every second.   
  
And as if she noticed the growing tension, Yubin left after a small bow. Which confused Gahyeon at the odd behavior.  
  
"H-hello," Bora smiled, crouching to get a good look at the tiny girl,"You must be Sherry. I'm Bora,"  
  
Sherry nodded in response, she kept her eyes on Bora throughout their whole conversation. As Bora mentioned Phil, Sherry's eyes started to sparkle as a huge smile appeared on her face. She then expressed the same desire to have a friend.  
  
"That's great!" Bora smiled,"We'll call your mommy soon about this, okay?"  
  
A squeal escaped Sherry's lips, her arms wrapping tight around Bora. The older willingly reciprocated the hug, even giving her a few pats on the head.  
  
"Oh, you two should come to this party," Gahyeon suggested, a smile on her face,"I think it would be a great idea for us to bond there,"  
  
"I don't know...," Bora pondered, flashbacks of Yubin's past actions haunting her once again.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
 _"Fuck off, you're not wanted by anyone," Yubin spat as she shoved Bora to the ground. She smirked, hands on her hips while she looked down at the poor girl._  
  
 _"Please leave me alone...," Bora whimpered, covering her face with her two hands._  
  
 _"Lick my shoes," Yubin snickered,"Then maybe i'll consider,"_  
  
 _Bora chewed on her lip for a moment. She then bent down and stuck her tobgue out, getting ready to lick Yubin's polished, black shoes when she felt her head flying back up._  
  
 _"Did you really think i'd let a freak like you lick my brand new shoes?" Yubin huffed, shaking her head,"You're more unreasonable than I thought,"_  
  
 _Bora held her chin, she recoiled in pain at the impact of Yubin's kick._  
  
 _"B-but Yubin," Bora sobbed, slightly hissing in pain,"You said you loved me...,"_  
  
 _"I would never want you," Yubin rolled her eyes, her knuckles slowly crunching,"Hell, even your parents left you,"_  
  
 _The group cackled as they started throwing things at the girl. They only stopped when Yubin ordered them to take the girl's shoes and socks off, which they did._  
  
 _Yubin then proceeded to throw the socks on the muddy part of the ground, stomping on it with her foot. She then picked it back up._  
  
 _She slowly walked up to the crying girl, then pulled her hair up. She looked at her dead in the eye with a sickening smirk._  
  
 _"No one loves you, bitch," Yubin spat while she shoved Bora's muddy socks into the poor girl's mouth. She then stood up to walk away when she was met with a raging Siyeon._  
  
 _The latter immediately attacked as Yubin dodged just right in time, a laugh leaving her mouth. She ordered her goons to stay back since this was her fight. Rolling up her sleeves, she exchanged hard blows with the wolf while Bora cried out loud. Begging for them to stop._  
  
 _It took about hours until they were both beat and exhausted, though none of them were letting up. Both girls had several bruises on their face and arms, a few cuts were open yet they still continued to fight. It became lousy to watch. Upon landing a hit, that same person would directly fall on the ground due to the injuries._  
  
 _It only stopped when Siyeon deemed Yubin's injuries "enough for Bora". She then went to her best friend and they helped each other walk back home, leaving an unconscious Yubin with her goons._  
  
 _____________________________________________________  
  
  
"We'll think about it," Bora smiled, and it didn't seem to reach her eyes.  
  
Gahyeon nodded in response as she saw the two off.  
  
Bora and Siyeon were walking back to their car in silence when they heard loud footsteps coming from behind. They turned around and was met with a panting Yubin.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Yubin let out, her face miserable,"I swear i've changed,"  
  
"Yubin," Siyeon hissed.  
  
"I want to make it up to you guys," She panted," I would do anything,"  
  
"Yubin," Bora began, a smile on her face,"I actually want to thank you for doing those,"  
  
"If it hadn't been for you, my relationship with Siyeon wouldn't have grown this strong,"  
  
Yubin gaped at them, her ears ringing. She shook her head then clenched her fists.  
  
"Please come to the party," She swallowed,"I'll show you that we've changed. Maybe I can treat you both to a drink as well,"  
  
Bora and Siyeon looked at each other. A sigh left Siyeon's lips as she nodded,"Okay. But i'm keeping my guard up just in case you try something,"  
  
Yubin nodded, wishing the two of them well as she ran back home.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
One night, Siyeon dressed up in a masculine fashion, her eyes admiring herself as she chuckled at how handsome she looked. Giddy, she went to check on Bora who had worn a lacy dress.   
  
"Well my girlfriend's looks are definitely killing me," Siyeon swallowed, to which Bora laughed at.  
  
"Don't flatter me, wolf,"  
  
"It'e called stating facts, bird,"  
  
The two shared a laugh and soon it was time to go. They quickly drove to the party venue and was immediately greeted by a smiling Gahyeon.   
  
"You came...!" She chirped, giving Bora and Siyeon a quick hug before going back to her post,"I'm just here welcoming people. Please, enjoy yourselves,"  
  
They gave her a word of gratitude, strutting inside the halls of the venue while their fingers were intertwined. They relaxed at the bar while loud music boomed through the speakers. They craned their head to get a better look at the stage and they saw an idol group performing an EDM track.  
  
Siyeon froze, a small smile on her face as she watched the boys perform their hearts out. Once they were done, one of the members spotted Siyeon and immediately caught her attention using the microphone.  
  
"It looks like our beloved producer is here," The member exclaimed, waving at Siyeon,"Hello, Ms. WOLF,"  
  
Siyeon was taken aback at the sudden greeting, though she quickly composed herself and waved back. She could see the party goers' amused expressions and Yubin's mouth open.  
  
She then went back to sipping her scotch, treated by Yubin, with her lover. It was about a few minutes later that Yubin appeared with her group, making Bora tense up at the sight of them.  
  
"We, want to apologize," One of them said, a genuine, apologetic smile on his face,"We're really sorry for whag we did to you,"  
  
And one by one, they all started apologizing. A smile formed on Siyeon's lips, her happy eyes looking at Bora as she held her hand. Bora nodded and soon bonded with them.   
  
They really changed.   
  
It lasted for about an hour when slow music started to play, and couples started to fill the dance floor. Siyeon gave Bora a knowing look and they soon joined in.   
  
Meanwhile, one of the members of Yubin's group came back from a trip. He had just made it to the party, and he greeted Yubin and the others with a huge complaint about his girlfriend dumping him.  
  
"What an ass," He rolled her eyes as he propped his legs up at the table,"Huh, is that Bora?"   
  
The other members nodded, smiling and they quickly began to tell happy stories about the woman. But unfortunately, the guy completely ignored them.  
  
"So she's here," He hummed, smirking to himself,"Well i'm just going to make her night miserable. Oh how I missed this,"  
  
  



	24. [TW] Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident, Bora's sadness, Siyeon's unexpected decision.

Yubin gritted her teeth, her gaze stern.  
  
"Back off Bora," She warned, her eyes not leaving the snickering man.  
  
"Ah Yubin," He cackled,"You're no longer alpha. You've become too soft,"  
  
"This group IS NOT hurting any more people," She hissed,"Back off or you're gonna get what you deserve,"  
  
The guy shrugged, the smirk not leaving his face as he dashed off, out of Yubin's sight. The woman then turned to glance at Bora, remaining alert for whatever he might plan.  
  
About an hour passed. Yubin stayed at a corner where she can see the targeted woman happily conversing with Siyeon while the idol group performed more songs. A few minutes later, the group called on Siyeon to sing a song with them.   
  
"Go," Bora smiled, playfully pushing her girlfriend away,"Show me what you're made of,"  
  
Siyeon laughed, patting Bora's head. She then proceeded to climb up the stage, keeping herself busy with the events on stage. Soon, the crowd was fired up while Siyeon belted high notes with her honey, husky voice. Everyone was so into it, including Bora and Yubin that they didn't notice the guy from Yubin's group join her at the bar.  
  
"Hey," He greeted, a fake smile on his face.  
  
"Hello," Bora grinned, nodding at him while she sipped her scotch.  
  
"I'm part of Yubin's group, but I just made it here. I wanna apologize," He started, internally smirking at an oblivioud Bora.  
  
"Oh, it's okay," She smiled, fully facing him,"Don't worry about it,"  
  
He nodded,"Well, i've got a little present for you outside as an apology," He innocently smiled while gesturing to the gates,"I really hope you'll come by to see it,"  
  
Bora nodded as the guy left, hands in his pockets as he slipped away. Soon, the song ended and everyone gave the group and Siyeon a round of applause. Siyeon then made her way back to Bora, who greeted her in a proud hug. She stated how professional she seemed on stage, and was joyous at the fact that she was getting more and more recognition.  
It didn't take long for Bora to mention the present the guy had for her. Siyeon squinted her eyes, agreeing to go but only if she goes with her. To which Bora agreed to.  
  
Meanwhile Yubin kept her eyes on Bora. She breathed a sigh of relief since the guy was nowhere to be found.  
  
But then it clicked.  
  
Frantically, Yubin inspect 4 ed the surrounding areas. She inspected the walls, the floor, the ceiling. And then she spotted something out of the ordinary.   
  
On the ceiling hung a bucket covered in the darkness. She wasn't sure whether it had contents or not, but it still was a bad thing. Quickly, she sprinted towards the couple.  
  
But then...  
  
"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Siyeon screamed as she watched Bora get doused in a bucket of alcohol. In the corner, the guy was laughing hard. He clutched his stomach, pointing at the poor woman while he cruelly cackled at her.  
  
"That was funny! One more!" He snorted.   
  
Siyeon's vision went dark as she burst into flames, her legs quickly dragging her body in a flash as she landed a solid punch on the guy's jaw.   
Infuriated, he retaliated with a hard kick on Siyeon's abdomen. He snarled as he cursed at her for ruining his _fun._   
He kept striking blow after blow, his physique much more stronger than Siyeon and thr woman was soon overwhelmed with her injuries. She lay on the ground as she struggled to get up.   
  
The guy cracked his knuckles, smirking as he went in for another kick only to be kicked aside by a short haired woman.  
  
Slowly, Yubin lent a hand for Siyeon to take. She gave her a knowing look, and proceeded to help Siyeon stand.   
The guy scoffed, looking down on them as he proceeded to land another hit.  
  
This time, both Yubin and Siyeon worked together. It took several minutes before the guy fell unconscious due to his injuries. Still furious, Siyeon started to grapple the unconscious guy as she started to shower punches on his face. It only took one loud scream of Bora for her to stop whatever she was doing.  
Quickly, she went back to the brunette. Cleaning her off with her own shirt, Siyeon frustratedly dried her off.  
  
"Hey," Yubin began,"I'm sorry,"  
  
"I didn't know he was gonna...,"  
  
"It's fine," Bora smiled,"I'll just head home,"  
  
"I'm cancelling the party," Yubin sadly stated as she walked away.  
  


* * *

  
  
Back at Minji's house, Bora insisted for Siyeon to go inside with her. They were greeted with both Phil and Sherry who were playing with their dolls. Phil's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his mother, doused in the scent of alcohol.   
  
"Mom, what happened?" He asked, his face full of worry. Yoohyeon and Minji then emerged from the kitchen to greet the two, their faces becoming pale when they saw them.  
  
"Unnie, what happened?" Yoohyeon swallowed, immediately grabbing a dry towel for Bora,"Go take a shower,"  
  
Bora took the towel in her hands, nodding as she turned to Siyeon. She gave her a look which Siyeon took as a hint of Bora's sadness. Nodding, she followed Bora into the bathroom which earned confused looks from the other couple.  
  
After a few minuted which seemed like an hour, Yubin and Gahyeon arrived to pick Sherry up. Yubin looked around the house for a sign of Bora, and as if on cue, the two emerged from the bathroom with Bora fully clothed.   
  
"Hey," Yubin greeted, a solemn expression on her face,"We just...dropped by to pick Sherry up,"  
  
Bora nodded, immediately looking away. Siyeon then nodded at Yubin, who left after a small smile. Bora stayed close to Siyeon; she refused to leave the wolf's side. It resulted in Siyeon eventually having to stay for the night at the living room couch.   
  
Phil stayed with them, although he made sure to stay a safe distance away from Siyeon. The three sat at the sofa while the television played an animated cartoon. Neither of the three were watching, they were too busy occupied in their own thoughts to do something else.  
  
Bora stuck close to Siyeon, Phil watched his mother in her unusual behavior with worried eyes. Normally, Bora would immediately play with him or watch movies with him.   
He was confused, he wanted to know why his mother was acting like that.   
  
On the other hand, Siyeon was well aware. The ghost of the past came back to haunt her girlfriend and she couldn't do anything about it. Though, Bora wanted her to stay and so she did.  
  
It was a behavior which stuck to Bora ever since her parents' death. Everytime she wad made fun of for the tragic accident, she would always stick beside Siyeon.  
  
She didn't need to say anything, she just stuck by her. Because to Bora, Siyeon is her comfort.  
  
They were pulled out of their thoughts, except for Bora, by Minji's announcement regarding the cooked food.  
  
Phil hesitated to leave his mother, but with a knowing look from Siyeon, he went to eat. After he left, Bora stuck even closer to the wolf. A sigh leaving her lips as she closed her eyes.   
  
"Si," She whispered, eyebrows furrowed,"Please hug me,"   
  
Gently, Siyeon wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, pulling her close as Bora snuggled further in her neck. She felt Bora's breath turn ragged and soon, she felt wetness on her own neck.   
  
"Can we go visit my parents?" She asked, gripping on Siyeon's sleeve,"Please? Can we?"  
  
Siyeon gave her a gentle nod, her thumb stroking Bora's head as she played with her hair. She bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowed and her heart sinking while she thought of Bora's heartache. She wanted to do more, yet she can't. She wished she had the powers to bring the woman's parents back.   
  
"Bora, I promise you. Nothing like this would ever happen again,"  
  
Moments passed and Bora completely drifted off to sleep on Siyeon's shoulder. The wolf, knowing what to do, eagerly carried her to her bedroom. After gently placing her on the bed, she went back to sit on the couch. She wouldn't have to worry about Phil's sleeping schedule since the boy went to lay beside his mother's sleeping figure right after she placed her on the bed.  
  
"Yooh?" She called out.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know where I could get taekwondo classes?"   
  
"Yeah," Yoohyeon nodded, cleaning the table,"Why though?"  
  
"Sign me up. I want to take their classes,"


	25. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon's plans, Phil and Siyeon's plan, and something unfortunate.

A few months passed and Siyeon kept her word. She didn't let anyone hurt Bora. She also taught the guy a lesson with her newly learned combat skills and upgraded muscles. It was an easy win, he miserably apologized to her while promising that he will keep his distance.   
  
Phil slowly started to once again open up to the wolf. He watched her closely, and it was clear that she didn't mean any harm. He also loved that his mother was smiling even more with Siyeon around.   
  
One day, Siyeon, Yoohyeon and Minji were discussing plans for thr big day. Siyeon asked them for help in planning the grand proposal. She was nearing her goal, which was to get Phil's complete trust and love back, and she was certain that Bora would accept her wedding proposal.  
  
  
"I don't want it to be too grand," Siyeon frowned. She frustratedly ran her hands through her raven hair, messing it up in the process. Her hand held a pen tight, her eyes fixated on the piece of paper where her ideas were scribbled on.  
  
"I just want it to be heartfelt," She added, sighing as she shoved her head on the wooden table,"This is so hard,"  
  
"Well you can sing a song for her," Yoohyeon suggested, shrugging,"One of your own,"  
  
It was a good idea. And Siyeon pondered on it. She was working on a new song to be sold soon to a ballad artist, and it was about finding the perfect love which includes all the hardships in it.   
  
Siyeon stifled a soft laugh, wrapping up the planning with a stroke of her pen. She had the perfect idea, yet it was still too soon to execute. She then made her way to the bathroom to prepare for her date with Bora and Phil. This time, she was going to get Phil's love back for sure.   
  
After a few minutes, she went to Minji's house wirh Yoohyeon. The taller immediately wrapped her slim arms around the purple haired woman, placing a loving kiss on her cheek as they both giggled.   
Siyeon rolled her eyes at the two, her eyes landing on her own girlfriend. Bora was dressed in pastel, it was comfortable and it spoke her personality. After all, good fashion has always been Bora's forte.   
  
Chuckling to herself, Siyeon took Bora's hand and brought it up to her lips. She placed a soft kiss on it, earning a teasing look from the latter which Siyeon shrugged off with a wolfy smile.   
  
Siyeon was happy, and so was Bora.   
  
The wolf then looked at the young boy standing beside Bora, an elephant plush toy in his hands. Siyeon then reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, earning a small smile from him which made Siyeon smile wider in joy.  
Bora then let herself melt into Siyeon's warm embrace while Phil watched with a huge smile on his face. A soft, kiddie laugh leaving his mouth as Siyeon placed a loving kiss on Bora's forehead.  
  
At the table, Yoohyeon shook her head. She then proceeded to hug her girlfriend. A pout was on her lips as she snuggled closer to Minji's neck.  
  
"I wanna be like them one day," Yoohyeon chuckled, pulling Minji closer which made the older pat her head.  
  
"We will, don't worry," Minji smiled, she then placed a kiss on the top of Yoohyeon's head,"My love for you is undyingggg,"  
  
"Cheesy," A chuckle left Yoohyeon's lips, her eyes looking up at Minji's own orbs,"But I like it,"  
  
Minji wasn't gonna lie, she looked forward to the future. She wondered what would be in store for her and Yoohyeon, although she thought that it was still too quick to be married, it was definitely in her future plans. She smiled at the thought of actually marrying her.   
  
Hours later, they were to eat dinner. Bora happily sat in between Phil and Siyeon since Phil wanted to tell Yoohyeon a _groundbreaking_ discovery he had. Siyeon drooled at the sight of Bora's homemade dishes. She was eyeing the beef in particular. Bora knew how Siyeon loved her steak, much the wolf's appreciation.  
  
Siyeon started by putting a ton of vegetables and meat on her plate, making sure that her glass was filled with water before she started to take a bite. She quickly shoved food into her mouth, savoring the taste with her eyes closed as a hum escaped her lips.   
  
Bora, Yoohyeon, Minji and Phil shared a laughter at the sight. Siyeon was continuously shoving food in her mouth while she wiggled in happiness on her seat.  
  
"Wolfie is eating well," Bora hummed, placing a hand on Siyeon's head and soon gave it gentle pats. She knew Siyeon loved it whenever Bora does that. She felt small and fuzzy under the woman's touch, like a baby wolf.   
  
"Can you do that to me too?" Yoohyeon snickered, facing Minji with puppy dog eyes,"I'm kinda like a doggie so-,"  
  
"Of course, puppy," A hand went straight for Yoohyeon's head, giving it pats like how Bora did it with Siyeon.   
  
"Damn," Yoohyeon blushed, loving the pet name,"I love you. Really,"  
  
"I love you too pup," Minji softly smiled before leaning in to give the dog a kiss on the nose.   
  
After dinner, Siyeon had to go so everyone bid her goodbye. Phil gave the wolf a knowing smile, to which Siyeon reciprocated with a nod. She gave Bora a kiss on the forehead before she went out the building, driving away to her own house after.   
  
Phil giggled which caught Bora's attention, she then took this as an opportunity to go ask Phil some stuff. She led him to their bedroom, quickly sitting down on the plush bed after locking the door.  
  
"Phil," Bora began, a motherly smile on her face,"How are you feeling about Siyeon so far?"  
  
"Mom, my birthday is coming right?" Phil smiled,"Let's invite Sherry and everyone! And mommy Si, too!"  
  
"Mommy Si-,"   
  
  
Bora froze, a huge smile slowly creeping up on her face as Phil's words sunk in.  
  
"Phil, you...,"  
  
"When will mommy Borwa marry mommy Si again??" Phil asked, a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Phil," Bora laughed,"I can see your gears turning,"  
  
"Let's go to sleep, mom," Phil laughed, hiding under the covers as Bora wondered what that smile was about.

* * *

  
_A few hours ago..._   
  
_Phil sneakily, but hastily pulled Siyeon out from the group. She gave him a confused look, but Phil gave her a big smile._   
  
_"Mommy Si," Phil beamed, wrapping his arms around the woman's leg._   
  
_Siyeon was shocked, but relieved to finally hear Phil call her that again. She carried him in her strong arms, placing a loving kiss on his cheek after._   
  
_"Mommy Si, when will you marry mommy Borwa again?" Phil asked, face twisted in confusion._   
  
_"I don't know," Siyeon pondered,"Do you want me to?"_   
  
_"Yes! For my birthday, please?" Phil sparkled, his smile widening,"I want you to be really my mommy again,"_   
  
_"Okay," Siyeon chuckled,"On your birthday, i'll propose to her,"_   
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Minji and Yoohyeon lay in each other's arms as they talked about the future.   
  
"I don't want to rush things, Yooh," Minji whispered, letting out a soft sigh,"I'm sure you don't want that too,"  
  
"Yeah but," Yoohyeon smiled,"In the future, when we get married...I want to adopt a kid,"   
  
"When we get married, I promise," Minji smiled, placing a quick kiss on the dog's mouth,"But for now, what do you say about puppies?"  
  
"Puppies?! I love them!" Yoohyeon exclaimed. Her eyes sparkling in excitement as Minji's gears started turning.   
  
She had an idea, a great one.   
  


* * *

  
  
It was the night before Phil's birthday. Siyeon was standing at the doorway as she bid them goodbye. She then walked outside, followed by Bora who pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"Si," Bora smiled as she pulled away,"Do you have a present ready for Phil?"  
  
"Of course," Siyeon confidently agreed, her smile triumphant as she playfully placed her hands on her hips.   
  
"I'll be waiting for you, love," Bora smiled,"No, we will be waiting for you,"  
  
"I promise, i'll be home tomorrow," A soft smile appeared on Siyeon's face,"Home, in your and Phil's arms," 

* * *

  
  
A black figure slowly crept into the gates of Siyeon's house and to the garage where her black car sat. Carrying a case in his arms, he placed the object on the floow then opened it.   
  
"Poor Bora," He snickered to himself,"She's gonna lose the love of her life,"  
  
He then got to work, messing with the door locks and the car brakes. Leaving immediately right after completing his mission with a smirk on his face.  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Siyeon quickly double checked her belongings. She made sure that the ring was in her pocket, the flowers in the car and her outfit matched each other. She grinned to herself at the mirror as she went inside her car, speeding off after a while.   
  
  
Siyeon was humming to herself as she lightly tapped the steering wheel. She was on her way to Minji's house for Phil's birthday party.  
  
They invited Yubin, Gahyeon, Sherry and Handong. And Phil was satisfied with just that.   
  
Siyeon smiled to herself, her eyes focused on the road while she tried to contain the excitement in her. She then tried to slow the car, but it just keot speeding up. Her excitement soon turned into panic as she tried to slow the car down.   
She swallowed, unsure of what to do. The car started speeding up even more, which caused Siyeon to slam on the brakes to no avail.   
  
She struggled to keep the car away from obstacles, while she further strayed away from her destination. Siyeon soon arrived at a wide road which was leading just straight ahead. She took this opportunity to open the door and roll out before she crashes, but the door's locks were jammed. She pulled on the door handle countless of times but it wasn't opening. Her gaze then landed on the window.  
  
She could escape through the window.  
  
She hastily pushed the button down along with the window, and then she struggled to get out before the car fully crashed. She had half of her body out, but fate decided to speed the car up even more.   
  
"No no," Siyeon screamed,"Sh...SHIT!!"  
  
  
 _CRASH!_


	26. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes open, Siyeon and two other people, a grand entrance, a prank, and something happy.

_Siyeon...._  
  
 _"Huh...?"_  
  
 _Siyeon......_  
  
 _"Who...?"_  
  
 _Wake up, Siyeon..._  
  
"Mngrh!" Siyeon winced, jolting awake as she felt her body burn. Her wrist was broken, parts of her skin were also slightly burned. She struggled to make out her surroundings.   
  
At a wall, there was a burning car. People surrounded her and wailing sirens echoed throughout the area. Siyeon groaned on the cold, cemented floor. She craned her head up, her face covered in blood and injuries and thankfully, a police officer saw the small movement.   
  
"Miss!" She called,"How are you feeling??"  
  
"Sore...," Siyeon answered, slowly blinking.  
  
"The ambulance is here, hang on,"   
  
Siyeon replied with a mere nod. She was then placed on a stretcher and then inside the ambulance. It didn't take long to arrive at the hospital since she was fighting the urge to just fall unconscious.   
  
Soon, doctors started to treat her for her injuries. They asked her if she had any medical proxies to which Siyeon frantically shook her head no.  
  
"Please don't tell them yet," She weakly pleaded, the consciousness slowly draining away,"I will tell them soon...after I...I...wake...,"  
  


* * *

  
_"Siyeon?"_   
  
_"Huh?"_   
  
_"How are you feeling?"_   
  
_Siyeon opened her eyes to find herself laying down soft green grass. The blue sky greeted her along with its white clouds. Her eyes adjusted to find two people, a man and a woman, about in their 30s hovering over her._   
  
_Feeling awkward, she quickly sat up._   
  
_"Does anything hurt?" The woman asked, examining her arms for injuries._   
  
_Siyeom shook her head no, and the two sighed in relief at her response. She was confused, yet they somehow looked familiar. She just couldn't remember._   
  
_"Siyeon, you may wake up with minor injuries," The man began, a fatherly smile on his face,"But we know you are strong enough to get through this,"_   
  
_"It isn't your time yet, dear," A hand found its way to Siyeon's shoulder as she met the woman's eyes._   
  
_"Thank you for treating our daughter right,"_   
  
_Daughter..._   
  
_"Mr. and Mrs. Kim...?" Siyeon asked, unsure. Her breath hitched in her throat when they nodded as an answer._   
  
_"We'll be watching over you for your safety," Mr. Kim remarked, nodding,"Now go, Siyeon. Our daughter is waiting for you,"_   
  


* * *

  
  
Siyeon opened her eyes to find a nurse writing on a paper on her clipboard. The nurse caught her eye and quickly called a doctor. The said person examined the wolf further, and he soon stated that she was good to go.   
  
About an hour later, Siyeon winced as she walked. Her arm covered in bandages along with some parts of her face. Her wrist was broken, and the bandage just made her uneasy.   
She checked her pockets, letting out a sigh of relief as she realized that the ring and her wallet were safely sitting inside. She checked the time, her face quickly twisting in panic since it was about an hour since Phil's party started.   
  
Siyeon bolted out of the hospital, waiting for a bus and she then realized that her phone went in flames along with her car. She cursed as she shook her head, taking off at a speed with her long legs.   
  
"Please let me make it in time...,"  
  


* * *

  
Meanwhile Bora paced around the room, phone on her ear while her face showed deep signs of worry. Minji looked at her with a frown, she then looked back at the birthday boy who was gloomily sitting across the dining table with Yoohyeon trying her best to cheer him up.   
  
"Siyeon please...," Bora pleaded, on the verge of tears. Her phone beeped once more. Frustrated, she slumped on the ground. She buried her face in her knees as the trembled.   
  
"Bora...,"  
  
Minji sat next to the woman, giving her back soft pats while she stared at the ground. She sat there with Bora for a few more minutes until she calmed down. Minji then suggested the party to continue even without Siyeon's presence, and Bora frustratingly agreed.  
  
"She promised," Bora sniffled,"She promised she'll be here,"  
  
Minji adjusted her position to a more comfortable one as she looked at Bora in the eyes,"You always told me that Siyeon kept her word and that she never broke her promises,"  
  
Bora nodded, eyebrows furrowed while she let out a deep sigh. She wanted Siyeon to be there no matter what. And she was deeply worried for Phil's emotions and feelings too.  
  
"Then trust in her. She'll be here," Minji smiled, standing up. She then went back to the kitchen to continue the party, Bora following suit.   
  
It was a few minutes into a party when a loud knock interrupted the celebration. Quickly and heart beating fast, Bora dashed to the door. She opened it and a loud gasp escaped her mouth.  
  
  
"Siyeon...!"  
  
  
She would usually tackle her with her arms tightly wrapped around the wolf's neck, but this time, she couldn't. Not when Siyeon was covered in bandages.   
  
"I'm sorry for being late...," Siyeon apologized, looking away,"Am I still invited?"  
  
  
Siyeon asked, unsure of the answer Bora was about to give. She prepared herself just in case Bora and Phil would shun her away. Just in case her dream of having a complete family once more will vanish into thin air.  
  
  
"Mommy Si?"   
  
  
Phil hastily ran up to her, taking in her unusual appearance. He worriedly asked what had happened and why she was covered in bandages to which Siyeon replied that it was just a minor accident. Phil happily dragged her inside after she apologized for being late. Soon, the house was filled with music, smiles and laughter which filled everyone's hearts with warmth.  
  
Soon, it was time for Phil to open his gifts. He opened the first one which was a huge toy police car from Minji and Yoohyeon. Second, a police toy set from Handong. Then a coloring book from Yubin, Gahyeon and Sherry. He opened Bora's gift next which was a police officer costume.  
  
Phil's smile widened at the sight,"Mom!"  
  
"Happy birthday, dear,"   
  
Phil tightly wrapped his arms around his mother, thanking her for the gift.   
He then turned to Siyeon after, a knowing look on his face. The wolf let out a chuckle as she pretended to be nervous. She then showed her bare hands, shrugging as she had a panicked look on her face.  
  
  
"I...didn't bring anything," She acted, internally smirking as she knew that her plan was working,"But...,"  
  
  
Bora looked at her with a confused look while Siyeon went closer to her. She took her hand in hers, a loving smile on her face as she spoke out genuine words.  
  
"We've been through a lot, we sacrificed a lot and we cried a lot," Siyeon began, chuckling at her own words,"Ah, i'm so bad at this,"  
  
Siyeon earned a laugh from the audience, and a snort from Yubin whose rib was elbowed by Gahyeon.  
  
"Anyway, I love you. And I want you. I think that I have succeeded in earning Phil's love and trust back, and I was hoping that...we could all be a family again," Siyeon confessed, letting out another chuckle as she asked Phil for help,"Kiddo, could you help me fish something out of my pockets? My broken wrist is giving me a hard time,"  
  
Phil energetically nodded as he started shoving his hands down Siyeon's deep pockets. He soon felt something in them, pulling the object out to reveal that it was a small, velvet box. He handed it to Siyeon, excitement building up in him as he watched the scene infront of him.  
  
Siyeon fumbled with the box, and once she was successful in opening it, she got down on one knee. Her eyes looking at Bora in a loving manner as the silver ring shimmered in front of her.  
  
"Kim Bora, will you marry me?"

Bora froze, a hand covering her mouth as she stared at the material, and then at her lover.

"Siyeon, I...,"


	27. Me After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a party sleepover, Handong's love life, Siyeon's revenge, endings for each character.

Siyeon knelt before Bora infront of Phil and his party guests. She looked at her with loving eyes while a small smile was plastered on her face.   
Bora closed her eyes, letting out a soft chuckle before looking at her lover in the eyes.   
  
"Yes, of course...!" Bora exclaimed, wiping her eyes with tears which threatened to fall,"Yes Si, I will marry you...!"  
  
  
"YES!" Phil jumped,"It's happening! It's really happening!"  
  
Bora eagerly wrapped her arms around Siyeon's neck, clearly overjoyed at the proposal. Siyeon reciprocated the hug, a huge, wolfie smile on her face as the guests cheered them on.   
After they pulled away, Siyeon carefully put the ring around Bora's finger. Phil then jumped into Siyeon's arms with a wide grin on his face. He gratefully thanked Siyeon. She was a nice person, and Phil laughed at himself for staying cautious around her.  
  
  
"You really did it on my birthday!" Phil exclaimed, happiness evident in his face and voice,"You and Mommy Borwa will get married again!"  
  
"Yes, dear," Siyeon smiled, booping his nose with her own,"Happy birthday,"  
  
"This is the best birthday gift ever!"

  
  


* * *

  
  
Hours later, the guests made their way into the living room to sleep for the night. Sherry and Phil were tucked in bed at Bora's room while the grown ups stayed at the living room.   
  
Bora lay on Siyeon's lap in her red pajamas as the group discussed about Siyeon's injuries.  
  
"What happened to you?" Handong asked, a worried expression sitting on her face,"You look beat up...,"  
  
Siyeon hesitated. Her eyes worriedly locked with Bora's. The topic was sensitive for her and she was unsure whether to bring it up infront of everyone or not. Bora blinked, and for some reason, Siyeon understood what she wanted to tell her.  
  
_It's okay, you can tell us._  
  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as she averted her eyes,"It was a car accident,"  
  
Everyone gasped. And upon hearing this, Bora quickly sat up. Her eyes were wide with shock and worry.  
  
"My brakes just kinda died, my door won't open for some reason too," Siyeon explained, avoiding their gazes, especially Bora's,"I tried to crawl out the window but...,"  
  
  
As shame took over, she felt Bora's arms pull her into an embrace as she nuzzled her head into Siyeon's neck. She felt the woman tremble since Bora took a deep, ragged breath.  
  
"I'm just glad you're alright," Bora smiled, clinging onto her.  
  
They then proceeded to talk about the wedding, much to Bora and Siyeon's embarrassment. It was then revealed that Siyeon and Phil had a small talk about the proposal, that he wanted it for his birthday.   
  
Bora and Siyeon stayed close to each other, their bare skins touching Never leaving each other and Handong could only look with sad eyes.  
  
"Dongie?" Yoohyeon waved,"Are you okay?"   
  
"Ah, yeah," Handong chuckled, sighing right after,"I just wish to be like them one day,"  
  
"Oh yeah, how's your love life, Dongie?"  
  
Handong smiled bitterly,"We still couldn't see each other,"  
  
She then explained that her lover was working overseas and that they haven't seen each other for a long time. Video calls and texts helped them communicate and express their affection towards one another. They both still craved for each other's presence, but unfortunately work was preventing Handong's lover from going home.   
  
"Don't worry though!" Handong panicked, waving her hands infront of her,"We're still happy, we just want to see each other,"  
  
They then proceeded to talk a bit more before deciding to sleep. Bora snuggled up beside Siyeon while her arms wrapped around thr younger's waist. Yoohyeon and Minji slept so close to each other, Gahyeon shut herself under the blanket whilst Yubin sat up as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Siyeon," Yubin whispered,"Come with me,"   
  
Siyeon blinked, nodded, then struggled to escape from Bora's arms without having to wake the woman up. Once successful, she followed Yubin outside the house and to Minji's backyard.   
They proceeded to sit on the marble chairs as Yubin lit up a cigarette stick,"Want one?"  
  
Siyeon politely shook her head,"I'm more of an alcohol person, I think,"   
  
Dami gestured to the small fridge in the kitchen,"I brought soju. It remained untouched,"   
  
Siyeon then went back inside and grabbed the soju bottle along with a shot glass. Once she arrived back at the backyard, Yubin had her head tilted up as she puffed her cigarette.  
The wolf poured a shot for herself, looking at Yubin and asking if she wanted some. To which the latter replied with a shake of her head.  
  
"I don't drink well," Yubin chuckled. Her face turning into a stern expression after,"Please elaborate on the accident,"  
  
Siyeon blinked, then she downed a shot. She tried to remember every single detail she could during the accident as she explained everything that came into memory. Yubom's eyebrows furrowed at every word which escaped Siyeon's mouth, an unsettling feeling of dread building up in her stomach.  
  
"It's him," Yubin huffed, an uneasy expression on her face,"It's the same guy,"  
  
"But I beat him up senseless!" Siyeon argued, clearly refusing to believe what Yubin had just said,"He swore he'd never touch her!"  
  
"But I can only rhink of him," Yubin sighed, proceeding to elaborate on the matter,"He knows how to sabotage a vehicle. He loves to do it,"   
  
"But why me...," Siyeon snarled, hgowing frustrated every minute.  
  
"Because you are the most precious to Bora," Yubin calmly replied,"I'll interrogate him tomorrow. Don't worry,"  
  
Siyeon nodded, she was grateful to the other woman. And she knew that she won't stop unless the guy was arrested.  
After the small talk, they went to bed.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Months later, Yubin's assumption was right. She found evidence of the guy, now named as Lee Taeyong's, alleged sabotaging of Siyeon's vehicle. She brought the evidence to the police and he was immediately arrested. Taeyong never expected Yubin to turn him in nor for anyone to find his plans.   
  
Siyeon then arrived at the police station, her piercing gaze landing on the cuffed man sitting infront of her.  
  
She snarled,"You motherfucker...,"   
  
Siyeon's sharp knuckles met Taeyong's jaw, resulting in the police having to restrain the wolf from landing any more further punches.  
  
"You will rot, you son of a bitch," She hissed, a string of curses leaving her mouth,"You will NEVER get anywhere near Bora again. NEVER!"  
  
  
Taeyong merely smirked, spitting at the floor as an answer. Raged, Siyeon managed to land one more heavy punch on his jaw before she left the area.   
They had to do trials at court though, and after all those were done, Siyeon celebrated their victory with Bora and the others.  
  
Soon, it was time for their wedding. Siyeon stood at the altar, anxiously waiting for her bride. She fiddled with the hem of her blazer as she waited for the gates to open.   
And a few minutes later, a piano's soft music rang through the hall. Siyeon stifled a laugh. It was her own heartfelt song for Bora; she made the song especially for this event.   
  
Slowly, the gates opened to reveal Bora clad in white. Her hair was tied up to a neat bun with her side bangs framing her face. She wore white gloves which reached up to her elbows and an elegant white, off shoulder dress which resembled that of Disney's Belle. The white, semi transparent veil showered her face as she smiled at her lover.  
  
She took her time gracing the red carpet while the piano played the instrumental of Siyeon's song. The wolf held back her tears, her eyes fixated on her lover's smiling face.  
  
  
This was it. She was given a second chance; she was marrying Bora once more to a new start.   
  
  
The older woman reached the wolf, shy smiles on their faces. Siyeon held her hand, their eyes landing on a squealing Phil as the officiant started speaking.   
  
After a while and what seemed like an eternity to the impatient Siyeon, the officiant gave the signal for their much awaited kiss; the seal of the bond of matrimony.   
  
Siyeon took her time in lifting the veil up, away from Bora's face. She was savouring the moment, she wanted to feel every moment of her much awaited event.   
Her hand cupped Bora's cheek while her thumb gave gentle strokes on it. A loving smile made its way to her face as she whispered a soft _I love you._ Three words which Bora eagerly said back before Siyeon leaned in, her lips completely meeting Bora's soft ones as the guests cheered and clapped for their newlyweds.   
  
Siyeon held Bora tightly; her arms were snaked around her tiny waist as she pulled the older woman closer. Bora's arms rested on the wolf's shoulder as they pulled away, a shy smile quickly forming on her mouth before leaning into Siyeon's chest.  
  
Siyeon then took the mic, nodding at the pianist as she held Bora in her arms. It grew silent, and Siyeon took this as her cue to start singing her heartfelt song for her lover.   
  
She hit every note perfectly. Siyeon also made sure to place a soft kiss on the top of Bora's head during short pauses. She poured every feeling of love into the song, resulting to Bora in silent, happy tears.   
  
  


_Are you happy after meeting me, too?_

_I’m sorry that I have more that I couldn’t give you_

_I’m selfish and unstable_

_But I wanted to treat you well_

_I think I found a perfect love_

_That I’ve waiting for a long time_

_Because you held me and gave me energy_

_Because you hugged me by being considerate lovingly_

_After I met you_

Ending the song with a perfect note, she professed her love for the shorter woman once more. Siyeon gestured for Phil to come join them, to which the boy happily agreed to. He wrapped his tiny arms around them, a huge smile on his face as the ceremony ended.

* * *

About a full year later...

Minji happily parked her car outside her house. Once she got out of the vehicle, she carried two furballs in her arms as she yelled for Yoohyeon to open the door.

"Babyyy! I got something for us!" Minji yelled, giddy,"Open up!"

The door gently swung open and it revealed Yoohyeon with a shocked expression on her face. She gaped at the puppies settled on Minji's arms before reaching out to grab the brown one of the two.

"Hello there, cutie," Yoohyeon cooed, playing with the brown pomeranian as it licked her hand,"Minji! It likes me!"

"She sure does," Minji chuckled,"So, the brown one is yours then?"

Yoohyeon replied with an excited nod as she thought about the puppies' name.

"What shall we name them?" Yoohyeon pouted,"What name do you want, cutie pie??"

"How about I name mine, Cherry. And yours, Pie?" Minji suggested, confident in her idea. And she let out a laugh once Yoohyeon expressed her agreement on the idea. 

"Okay then!" Yoohyeon beamed,"Hello there, Pie,"

"And this one's Cherry," Minji smiled, placing a kiss on Yoohyeon's forehead while she petted the white pomeranian's head,"Happy anniversary, baby,"

* * *

Yubin lay flat on the couch with Sherry on top her. Gahyeon sat on the couch where Yubin lay flat, the latter's arms wrapped around her waist as she pouted for affection.

"Baaaaabe," Yubin whined, rubbing her runny nose,"I want huggggg,"

"Later, after your soup is done," Gahyeon replied, rolling her eyes at the sick woman,"Finish your soup,"

"I'm not hungryyy...I want hug," Yubin whined which made her look like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Sherry, go tell your mother to finish her soup," Gahyeon chuckled, looking at the young girl.

"I'm a dad," Yubin protested, resulting in a laugh coming from Gahyeon and Sherry,"Again, i'm a D A D,"

* * *

The airport was busy as several people rushed to get to their destination. Some of them collided against one another, resulting in a heated argument. Some were lost, some were crying upon their beloved's departure. 

But amidst all this chaos, Handong stood at one corner at the arrival area. She carefully scanned the faces of the arriving people as a knot began to form in her stomach. She anxiously bit on her lip, and after what seemed like hours, she spotted a face which was too familiar. 

A gasp left her mouth as she rushed to the direction of the said person, not caring if she collided with anybody. To Handong, they didn't matter at this moment.

"Elkie...!" Handong cried out, tears spilling. Her cries weren't left unheard as Elkie looked up from her phone, a huge smile appearing on her face. She then quickly ran to the exit, luggage in hand. 

After passing through the last gate which led to freedom, she dropped her bags and jumped into Handong's arms. 

"Dongie...!" Elkie smiled through the tears,"I'm home, Dongie,"

"Yeah," Handong nodded, holding the other woman tightly,"Me too,"

Handong put her back on the ground, a grateful smile on her face,"Don't leave me anymore,"

Elkie chuckled in response,"I won't. I promise,"But,"

"But what?' Handong gulped, clearly expecting the other woman to say something negative.

"What do you propose we do here for a living?" Elkie asked, smiling.

"A noodle shop, maybe," Handong muttered, earning a hug from the latter. 

"As long as i'm with you, love,"

* * *

On a grassy area surrounded by thin, cherry blossom trees, Siyeon stood under the shade admiring a stick of unlit cigarette. 

She took her family out for a picnic and the other two were seated on their pink mat with a basket full of food sittinf at the center. 

Siyeon let out a soft yelp when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looked at her lover, and Bora was eyeing the cigarette stuck in between her fingers with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't worry, love," Siyeon smiled,"I'm just reminiscing on it,"

"Where'd you get that?" Bora questioned, pulling out packs of food from the basket and setting them on the ground.

"Yubin offered me one during one of our hangouts," Siyeon chuckled,"But pay no attention to it. I won't smoke again. Never,"

Siyeon then snapped the stick in two with a pull of her finger, throwing it to the ground after. She had a carefree smile on her face as she sat on the mat where Bora and Phil drooled over the food. She had Bora lay on her shoulder and Phil sit infront of them as he was telling stories he got from Sherry. 

Siyeon chuckled, life couldn't be any better. Sure, she messed up once but her soulmate gave her a second chance. This was their fresh start on a new life in peace. 

Her thoughts wandered over to the cigarette stick Yubin offered, and immediately began thinking about getting the woman to stop her unhealthy habits. 

Lee Siyeon let out a soft chuckle, she definitely wasn't going to smoke again. After all, the root of her problems were caused by her unhealthy smoking habits. And of course, all those started when she tried that one thing.

Cigarettes.

**~END~**


End file.
